Of Brothers and Sisters
by SnapdragonsYearRound
Summary: Two families lose their parents after they both break the One Child Law, stating that there can only be o child per couple. Octavia is 11 when Bellamy becomes her guardian, since she's too young to go to the Skybox, when then they meet the Hamadas, whose parents were floated five years before. The families develop a friendship, which then turns into a family.
1. The First Discovered

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or Big hero 6 or any of their characters.**

 **Hi guys! I'm kind of new to this site so please understand if you see any mistakes in here. If you for some reason decide to read this fic and review, thank you so much! Constructive criticism helps.**

 **So, I have been loving the show the 100 and Big Hero 6 is one of my favorite movies of all time! I dreamt of a universe where Hiro and Tadashi lived on the Ark a while ago and wanted to write a fic of it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Ark should have been dead silent. No one should have been peeping out from behind their doors to see what the shouting was about. No one should have been woken by the cries of children, who were crying and kicking and screaming.

No one should have seen a family being broken at the seams.

* * *

Bellamy Blake was one of the first to wake up. Reaching out from under the warm blankets, he gripped the edge of the top bed and forced himself into a sitting position. Through the thick door of their home, he could hear guards talking loudly outside of it.

'Which door is it?'

'That one'

'Are you sure we should be doing this? The report said-'

'It doesn't matter! They broke the law. There's nothing we can do about it'

He jumped to the floor, shaking his mom awake "Mom!" he urged in a loud whisper "Mom!" It could have been a false alarm, but they couldn't risk it.

"Bellamy" muttered his mother, careful not to wake the sleeping six year old next to her "What's wrong?"

"Guards" his mother sat up immediately once she heard the word "I can hear them outside, but I don't know why they're hear" His heart was already pumping rapidly against his chest, hoping that they weren't here for Octavia.

Aurora Blake stood up "Take a look outside the door" she whispered to him "I'll move the table. If they are here for her, try to keep them out long enough for me to get Octavia underneath the floor"

Bellamy nodded silently, moving towards the door as his mother moved the table that reveal the secret trapdoor. The girl was still asleep.

Quietly opening the door, Bellamy peeked his head out from behind it. He expected to see guards outside the door, ready to come barging into their home at any moment.

Others were also coming out from their doors, wondering about the noises that woke them up. The O'Briens were blinking away the sleep from their eyes, Charity Morgan seemed ready to murder someone with a pillow, and Mrs. Matsuda looked like she had just woken up from a bad dream. What none of them expected to see, were guards forcing themselves into the Hamada's home a few doors down from where the Blakes lived.

The guards didn't even bother with pleasantries this time. By the time that everyone was already staring, the lock to the household had been broken and men in black uniforms strode in.

"No, please!" came a woman's voice, followed by several people grunting in frustration.

"They're just children!" screamed the man that Bellamy had known as Tomeo Hamada. Bellamy remembered him being nice, even though they never really talked much.

That's when the crying started.

'But that's not right' thought Bellamy 'The boy who lives there's eight' These were the cries of a child much younger, and much more afraid.

The first one who was brought out was the eight year old boy, who was being restrained by one of the guards. Even though his feet didn't touch the floor, he moved them as fast as he could, as if that could make the guard let go of him. "Let them go!" was what he was yelling "Please! We haven't done anything!"

The second one brought out caused half of the onlookers to gasp, and the other half watched on in shock. It was a younger boy, no more than three years old, screaming and crying out "Mommy! Daddy!" His cries were the loudest, a mix between fear and confusion, and tears were streaming down his face.

Bellamy's eyes widened as he watched the scene. 'Another kid' he thought 'They have a second child' Everyone remembered the Hamadas as a nice family. Even though they were brilliant, they lived in the Factory Station making and preparing parts for the Ark. They were one of the quieter families, much like the Blakes, who didn't go out that much and mostly kept to themselves. Now everyone saw why.

Finally, the parents were brought out. Both of them were still in their pyjamas and had matching faces of panic. The father was a tall man with jet black hair and asian features, with long hand that almost seemed permanently stained with oil. The mother looked much different, with even lighter skin than her husband, she also has long brown hair that at the moment was knotted and messy. Tears has started to form in her eyes.

Bellamy felt his mother stand behind him, and he suppressed a gasp of pain and her hand curled protectively around his shoulder. What was their worst nightmare was happening, just not to them. Not yet.

The younger boy started kicking the guards, his tiny arms useless against the older men. "Mommy! Daddy! 'Dashi!"

"Everyone, go back inside your homes. Now!" said one of the guards. "This family has broken the law of having a second child, and it is none of your business"

No one even tried to argue with him, since anything they did could literally lead them to their execution. A few watched as the family was taken away, their screams still echoing the hallway.

'Let them go!'

'Stop it! You're hurting my arm'

'Please, don't hurt our sons!'

'Who are you?!' followed by a wail.

Bellamy was the last to close the door, too in shock to do much else. He had just witnessed what would happen to them in a few years. Even if he didn't know it then.

Aurora knelt down in front of her son "Are you alright?" she asked, in a calm tone of voice "I know that what you just saw scares you, and that's why we have to protect your sister" She didn't give him any kind of reassurance, because she simply couldn't give him any. "We don't know how the guards found out about that family, so we have to be even more careful from now on. Do you understand?"

Bellamy nodded, trying to keep his heart from beating so fast.

And from one of the beds, a little girl clutched her stuffed bear, making herself cry as quietly as possible. She had seen none of it, but heard every word.

She pretended to be asleep, so that her mother didn't have to lie to her that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Cassandra was awakened by a loud pang on her door that had her groggily stepping out of her bed to answer it. She pushed the stray hairs from her faces and opened the door.

"Cassandra George?" asked a tall man in a guard's uniform.

"Yes" she answered as she studied the man in front of her. The first thing she saw was a yellow pin on his collar, but time had caused to details on it to fade. His hair had just started to turn grey at the roots, even though his stance reminded Cassandra of a soldier trained specifically for war.

"Lieutenant Robert Callaghan" said the guard, he didn't offer his hand. "I am to take you to the Alpha Station"

A pang went through Cassandra's chest "Am I under arrest?" she asked.

The guard shook his head. "We need a guardian. Tomeo and Lilian have named you their closest friend and fit for raising their child"

"Wait" said the woman "What are you taking about? What's happened to them?" Fear was starting to paralyse her.

The man looked down at his feet before taking a step away from the door and then grabbing it with one hand. "You have five minutes to get dressed. Then I need to take you to Alpha Station" He let the door swing shut with a soft clang.

Cassandra quickly grabbed the first shirt and pair of pants she could find, not even caring that the shirt was stained with food from the kitchen. She ran a comb through her head and met the lieutenant in less than the five minutes he had given her.

"Follow me" he said stiffly, and the woman had no choice but to obey.

* * *

"The trial is now in session" boomed Chancellor Jaha. The room was of a decent size, yet small enough to make the accused feel somewhat trapped. "Tomeo and Lilian Hamada" he called to the two who stood in the center of the room "You have both been charged with violating the One Child Law. In your home, we have found not only you eight year old son Tadashi, but another child as well"

Tomeo struggled against the cuffs that bound his wrists. "Hiro" he nearly spat "His name is Hiro. And I bet that right now the only thing you want to do is lock him up!"

"Tomeo!" scolded his wife. She was also angry, but hers was a quiet fury. The guards that had been standing next to them stepped closer to the couple, looking menacing as ever.

The chancellor took a deep breath before continuing "As per your request, we have contacted-"

"What's going on?" called out Cassandra, who had opened the door and plowed into the trial room. "What the Hell is this about you arresting them?!"

"I'm sorry chancellor" panted Callaghan from behind "I told her what was happening and she just-"

"It's fine, Lieutenant" calmed Jaha "At ease" He turned his attention toward the woman. "I assume that you are Miss George"

Cassandra fought down the urge to snap back at him "What have you charged them with?" she asked him.

"Violating the One Child Law" responded one of the other members of the Council, "We received an anonymous tip that they had had a second child, and tonight we found him hiding inside their home. We've already ran a DNA test, and we've confirmed that he is their son"

Lilian looked away from her friend, the person she had known since childhood. She didn't want to see her face of shock because she hadn't told her about her second pregnancy. "We already know what's going to happen to us" she said to the Council in a monotone voice "But what will happen to our sons?" All eyes turned to the chancellor, whose head was already creased in thought.

"Your oldest, Tadashi" he said "I've heard that he gets along well with your friend here" he nodded to Cassandra "If she agrees, he will be released into her custody. As for your youngest-"

"He needs to go to the Skybox" said one of the Council members, a man nearing his forties with near black hair. "We can't just condone this kind of behaviour. A couple has a second child and there's no punishment? that cannot be condoned"

"You're already going to kill his parents" countered a woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail "You want to send him to prison, too? The boy's barely three"

"I am thinking about the future of the Ark" replied the man.

"And I am thinking about the future of a child!"

"Enough!" commanded Jaha. Everyone became silent, waiting to see what the final verdict would be. The man took a deep breath, and flicked through the tablet with information on the boy. "How old is he exactly?" he asked the couple.

"His birthday was about a month ago. July 16th" Tomeo smiled a little "It's when I pretended to be sick, so that I didn't have to go work that day"

Jaha nodded, and looked down at the tablet again. Cassandra looked over at her friends in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked them.

"And make you an accomplice?" asked the dark haired councilman "It's one thing for a sibling to hide the fact that they are actually a sibling, than for an adult to help cover the birth of an ilegal child"

"He's right" said Jaha, looking up. "Hiro is an ilegal child" Lilian held her breath "But I don't believe that a three year-old deserves to be sent to the Skybox"

Lilian almost san down to her knees in relief. "However" continued the chancellor "I do have to add something. Even though Hiro will be allowed to live on the Ark, we will be watching him very closely. This Council has already given a chance to let him live, so I assume that he will use this opportunity wisely"

The attention then fell on Cassandra, who still had her eyes wide. "Miss George" said Jaha "If you so wish, we can grant you custody of both Hiro and Tadashi Hamada. You would be their guardian, and would assume the responsibility of taking care of them both. Do you accept?"

Lilian looked at her friend with sad eyes "I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she whispered.

Cassandra felt her throat tighten, she could barely process it. In just a matter of minutes she had discovered that her friends had had a second child and now she was being asked to take them in. She barely knew anything about children! Only knowing how to babysit Tadashi, from time to time. However, if she said no, there could be no telling what might happen to the boys.

"I'll do it" she announced "I'll look after the boys"

Jaha nodded gravely. "Then it has been decided. Tomeo and Lilian Hamada. You have both been found guilty of breaking the One Child Law, and have sentenced to death"

The guards then grabbed Tomeo and Lilian and led them out of the room, both of them walking along silently. Tomeo cast a glance at Cassandra, and gave her a smile that said: 'Thank you'

Cassandra watched as the door shut behind them with tears spilling from her eyes. "Miss George" called the brown haired councilwoman "I'm sorry that we have to do this now. But we need you to sign a few things"

'How am I supposed to do this?' she thought 'How am I supposed to raise two boys?'

* * *

"Kid" shouted the guard in the room "Stop that!"

"Tell me where my family is!" the boy shot back. When he received no answer from the man, he continued to kick his feet against the hard chair he was sitting in. After being separated from his parents and brother, they had put Tadashi in a small room with no windows and only a guard for company.

 _'If anyone finds out about Hiro, we'll both be floated' said his dad in his mind 'While we're not here, you have to be in charge of Hiro. We'll try to be here as much as we can, but when we're not, it's your job to keep him safe and out of sight. Got that?'_

 _'Got it!' he responded 'I promise'_

The boy sighed and put his head in his hands. Someone had found out about them. Someone had ratted them out and now…

The door was then opened by another guard from the outside, revealing a woman to be with him.

"Aunt Cass!" shouted Tadashi, pushing his way past the guards and wrapping his arms around her waist. He had been left alone with the guard for nearly two hours, and he had started to wonder if they were ever going to let him out.

"Tadashi" she replied, wrapping her own arms around the boy. "Oh, Tadashi"

"Aunt Cass" he started, looking up at her "What's gonna happen to Mom and Dad? What about Hiro?"

"Shhh" she soothed. She then pulled back and kneeled in front of him, pushing back the hair from his face. "Sweetheart" Cassandra licked her lips before continuing "Your parents… The Council said that they're going to be floated. They want to say goodbye"

Tadashi could feel his heart drop "What?" his voice shook and tears formed in his eyes. "They- they can't! They can't float them! Why are they-"

"I know Sweetie" said Cassandra, hugging the boy against her chest. She could feel him starting to cry, his body shuddering with every breath.

"What about Hiro?" he asked. "Are they gonna float him, too?"

"No, no, no" whispered Cassandra "They're not gonna float him. You're both gonna stay with me. Okay? I won't let him get floated" Her voice choked on the last word.

A guard coughed behind them. Cassandra stood up and put an arm around Tadashi, "Yes?"

"It's time for the boy to say goodbye" he told them "Hiro will be waiting for you next to the airlock chambers"

Tadashi's legs nearly froze on sight. He only moved forwards with the gentle pushed that his aunt gave him and the menacing looks that came from the guard whom had accompanied him in the small room. Together they walked through the Ark until they arrived next to the twin airlock chambers, where a child was being held by a female guard.

"'Dashi!" he shouted. Hiro was relieved to see a familiar face, and he stretched out his arms.

"Hiro!" Tadashi rushed to pick up his little brother, and nearly dropped him in the process. The boy had dried tear tracks on his face, and clung to his brother's shoulders.

"Who are they?" asked Hiro "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

Tadashi helplessly looked to his aunt. Cassandra bent down to Tadashi's height. "Hi, Hiro" she said in the softest voice possible "My name's Aunt Cass. I promise you can trust me"

Hiro looked at her with fearful eyes, but then that changed. Cassandra and Lilian looked very much alike, and Hiro must've noticed that. His demeanour changed from fear to a slight curiosity. He still didn't reach out for her, but at least he didn't cry when she put a hand on his head.

A noise at the end of the hallway brought their attention to the two figures being led by guards towards the chambers. Lilian and Tomeo Hamada were having their cuffs removed when Hiro bounded towards them, and was picked up by his mother's shaking arms. "Hiro! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Tadashi was the next one to run towards them, and was swung up by his father. "Hey, little man. Are you okay?"

"You're gonna get floated" whispered the boy "You're gonna get floated..."

Tomeo closed his eyes and pulled the rest of his family close. Hiro looked between his parents with confused eyes. He didn't understand what was going on. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Boys" said their mother "You both need to know that we love you so, so much. Don't ever forget that"

Tadashi looked between them with tearful eyes before trying to wipe them away "Tadashi" said his father, grabbing his son's hand "It's okay to cry"

"It's time" said Jaha, who had appeared from behind the couple.

Tomeo set Tadashi down and brought him over to Cassandra while Lilian set Hiro down in her arms. He squirmed as he was let go, but didn't try to kick the woman. Lilian gave her a quick hug and whispered in her ear "Please take care of them" before she was ushered by guards into the chamber along with her husband.

Cassandra used one arm to hold Hiro up and the other to keep Tadashi close to her. "Hiro" she said "I need you to close your eyes, okay?"

Hiro worriedly looked toward Tadashi, "It's okay, Hiro" he assured him "Just close your eyes"

Inside the chamber Tomeo had Lilian in his arms, and they both had finally started to let tears show in their eyes. Cassandra quickly covered Tadashi's own eyes with her hand, just seconds before the chamber was closed, and the airlock was opened.

Tadashi ripped his aunt's hand off of his eyes, hoping that he would still see his parents in front of him. But all he saw was the deep black of space, littered with tiny pricks of light.

"Mom?" he whispered "Dad?" When there was no answer from either of them, he sank to his knees, hugging himself tightly.

Cassandra barely caught him before he reached the floor, and held him and Hiro close.

The new family of three sat there on the floor, with two crying children and a woman who wanted to cry with them.

Tadashi remembered the promise he made to his father.

 _'While we're not here, you have to be in charge of Hiro. We'll try to be here as much as we can, but when we're not, it's your job to keep him safe and out of sight. Got that?'_

 _'Got it!' he responded 'I promise'_

Tadashi looked out into the deep space, vowing to keep the promise he made


	2. Both Out in the Open

**No copyright intended. I do not own Big Hero 6 or the 100 or their characters.**

 **Special thanks to DeafAngel2000 for her review! =D**

* * *

"Aunt Cass!" came the voice of a shrieking Hiro. "Aunt Cass!"

"Hiro, slow down!" screamed back Tadashi, who was trying to catch his hyperactive little brother.

Cass had put down everything that she had been using and went to the entrance of the kitchens. Ever since she had become the boy's guardian five years ago, she had gotten used to having to chase Hiro around. She shook her head once she saw Hiro running up to her with his tablet in his hand and Tadashi rushing around the corner to keep up with him.

"Slow down, kid" she said, kneeling to the boy's height "Where's the fire? Because I'm definitely sure that it's not in my kitchen" After working long hours to make sure that they all had enough rations cards, all the handwork finally paid off. She had been promoted and now was running the kitchen that fed everyone on the Ark.

The boys had started to grow up, with Tadashi growing like a weed now that he had hit puberty, and Hiro's hair and gotten messier than ever. He was still short and scrawny, but was obviously one of the brightest in his class. They even had to move him up a couple of grades and he was still excelling at everything.

The only thing getting in the way of putting Hiro in more advanced classes, like his brother, was the Council. They had kept their strict eye on the family, and they knew that if anyone of them made the slightest slip up, Hiro would be sent to the Skybox without further questions. They lived on a tight leash, but at least they managed to get by.

"He said that he saw something" explained Tadashi, ruffling his younger brother's hair " _Supposedly_ he recorded it. But he hasn't shown me anything so far"

"That's because I wanted to show both of you" he quickly flicked through his tablet. That's when Cass saw that Hiro's eagerness to get here wasn't because he was excited to show something to them. The kid's eyebrows were furrowed together, and he had started to bite his lips.

"Megan" she called to one of her staff members. The girl with red hair tied up in a bun looked over at them "Do you think you can watch the kitchen for a few minutes?" The girl nodded her head and continued to give orders to the others.

Cass ushered her nephews into the empty hallway, where Tadashi also noted his brother's strange mood. "Hiro" he started "What's so important? What did-"

"Here it is!" announced Hiro. Quickly stretching out his arms so that everyone could see, he pressed play on the recording. "You weren't gonna believe this unless I showed it to you"

The video played for Tadashi and Aunt Cass, and when it was done, she had Hiro play it again. It lasted for about two minutes, since Hiro only managed to record part of it, and the camera shook continuously throughout the recording.

Still, they knew exactly what they were seeing.

* * *

"Bellamy" scolded his mother "What did I say?"

"Don't be too loud" he repeated "I know. But technically, we're supposed to be in the jungle"

"And jungles have animals!" added Octavia with a little bounce, making her dark ponytail whip against her back "He has to make the noises. And look" she headed towards the door "Bellamy and I made these" She pointed at the rolls of wool that had been taped around the door. "We tested them out two weeks ago. I made noises and Bellamy couldn't hear _anything_. Remember when you went outside to talk with Mrs. Matsuda last week?"

Her mother nodded slowly.

"Bellamy and I were calling her-" she was cut off when a large hand had clamped over her mouth.

"What she means to say" he continued for her, making sure that Octavia didn't get them both in trouble "Is that we've tested it. No one can hear anything from outside"

"If you two got that past me" said Aurora as she shook her head "Then I guess it works. But you still have to be careful"

"We know, Mom" grumbled Octavia, who had finally pulled her brother's mouth away from her hand. She walked over towards the bed and plopped down on one of them. "You've told us about a million times"

"Then make it a million and one" replied her mother. Finishing the cuff on one of the guard's uniforms, she began to start on the other one.

A large knock on the door that surprised all of them. No one was expected to come today. Bellamy whipped around to look at his mother. "You said that the next surprise inspection wouldn't be for another week"

"And that information's correct" she quickly got up and pushed the table out of the way "Something's wrong. Get those things off the door" she nodded towards the rolls of wool.

Bellamy started ripping them off when another knock came. "Coming!" he yelled, turning around to see Octavia being lowered into the trapdoor in the floor. He knew that she hated it, but it was the only way to keep her out of sight. Once Aurora had pushed the table back in place, she signalled for Bellamy to open the door.

Outside were over six guards, nearly twice the usual amount. "Bellamy Blake" said one of them, a man he knew as Shumway. "I heard about you being accepted into the guard's Academy. Congratulations"

Bellamy nodded "Thank you, sir"

"Are you hear for another random inspection?" asked Aurora, who made it seem as if she had just risen from her chair.

"In a way, yes" said Shumway. "Last night, we received an anonymous tip. We found out that some of the rooms have secret trapdoors. Since this had the Chancellor worrying, he requested that every room be searched. We have already found some ilegal items hidden in these trapdoors, so we just want to check your home. So if you please" he gestured outside "Wait our here until we have finished our search"

Bellamy paled. Someone had found out about the trapdoor. There were few homes that actually had them, but somehow, someone else found out about them.

Aurora stood defiantly in front of the table. "We've lived here for over eighteen years" she stated "I think we would've known if there was a trapdoor here"

"Never the less" continued Shumway "We have to search. So please" his voice hardened "Step outside"

Bellamy shared a glance with his mother, and dread started to sink in. Now that the guards knew what they were looking for, they were certain to find Octavia.

With all his might, Bellamy pushed the door. The guards however, bested him in numbers. The door flew backward and made Bellamy slam against the wall with a thud.

His head began to swim, but he managed to pull himself up. A guard came behind him and locked his arms into place, while another went to pull his mother away from the table.

"No!" she screamed, trying to push the guard away from her "Stop! I'll give you anything you want"

"How about whatever you're hiding, Mrs. Blake" said Shumway, as he strode past the two of them. Two of the remaining guards pushed the table out of the way, revealing the hatch for the trapdoor. Shumway couldn't help a smirk "Let's see what you have in here, shall we?" and with that, he yanked the trapdoor open.

His face turned from amusement, to utter and complete shock. Whatever he had expected to find, it obviously wasn't this.

"Octavia, run!" shouted Bellamy.

The initial shock of the guards had given Octavia enough time to jump out from her hiding place and towards the door. Bellamy positioned himself so that the guard holding him wouldn't be able to reach her.

He saw Octavia run as fast as she could away from their home, and she was frightened enough that she didn't even take the chance to look at her new surroundings. But her fear didn't make her fast enough.

One of the guards had gone into full sprint, and caught Octavia just before she made it to the end of the hallway. She started to kick her legs in the air, grunting as she was brought back to her home.

"What is this?" asked Shumway, a bit of ridicule in his voice "I think it's a girl" He walked over from his position next to the trapdoor towards Octavia. "And I believe" he continued "That having a second child is against the law" He studied Octavia with dead eyes and a cold smile.

"Aurora Blake" announced one of the guards, taking out a set of cuffs from one of the pockets on his uniform "You are being arrested on the count of breaking the One Child Law" He went over to where she was and place the cuffs around her wrists.

Bellamy could feel his own heart drop. 'No' he thought 'This can't be happening'.

His breathing hitched as Octavia shouted "Let her go!" His head whipped around to see her kicking the air again, trying to get out of the guard's grip. But she was too small compared to him, and she didn't know how to fight.

"Let's go" ordered Shumway, dragging out the two Blaked girls. He turned and regarded Bellamy one last time, and then nodded for the guard to let him go. "Be lucky I'm not arresting you. At least you'll only have to see your mother get floated instead of joining her"

The guard shuffled past him and out the door. Bellamy's shock finally went away, and he started chasing them down the hallway. "Stop!" he shouted "Please. At least let my sister go!" The guards increased their pace, shoving and hauling their prisoners forward with them. "Mom! Octavia!"

Aurora turned around and gave him a look that he would never forget. It said 'It's too late for me. Don't let ti be too late for you, too'. Then she looked away and tried to calm Octavia.

Bellamy stopped dead in his tracks, watching helplessly as they were both taken away. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a young boy running away, but he didn't try to follow him.

* * *

For the second time in the Chancellor's lifetime, he was to sentence someone else to death for breaking the One Child Law.

He looked out at the details displayed in front of him. According to the report, they had found the girl in the blake household about three hours ago. Already, DNA had been run and they confirmed that the girl was the daughter of Aurora Blake.

Jaha raised is head and examined the woman in front of him. He had never seen her before, a middle aged woman with dark hair and clothes that looked to be worn out. She had an air around her though, an air of authority.

It was obvious that she was going to be floated, but almost the exact same question that he had heard five years ago came out of the woman's mouth. "What's going to happen to my daughter?" she asked the Chancellor.

Jaha sighed, and looked over to where his friend Abby was. Abby glanced at him once before turning her gaze towards the woman. "I'm sure you'll remember, years ago, we had another trial like this one"

"The Hamadas?" Kane scoffed at the hair "That was weakness. We've let that boy run around the Ark for five years and he's already causing enough trouble. I still don't see why we haven't thrown hi min the Skybox"

"Because he hasn't done anything even remotely ilegal" stated Jaha.

"We told the family to control the child" argued Kane.

"You obviously don't have children" remarked Abby.

Jaha nearly slammed his fist on the table, quieting everyone in the room. He knew the Kane and Abby had very different ideas, but difficult trials like this one always tended to show their opposite natures.

"If you gave that boy a chance" said Aurora "You can also give it to my daughter"

"The boy was three when he was found" said another one of the Council members, an older man with greying hair. "Your daughter is eleven. Nearly old enough to be tried as a juvenile delinquent"

"For being born?" asked a new voice. Everyone turned around to see Cass Hamada enter the trial room, her face set in determination. She still wore her apron from the kitchen and her stained work shoes. "What are you people thinking?!"

Jaha put a hand on his forehead. "Miss George-"

"It's Hamada, now" she clarified.

"Hamada" repeated the Chancellor "We still haven't reached an official ruling in this"

"Well, I hope not!" she said, crossing her arms "Now all of you know the drill. We find out what happens to the kid, and that does _not_ mean that you can throw her in the Skybox"

Aurora's eyes widened "You're the one who took in the Hamada boys" she said to her in realisation "After their parents were floated"

Cass nodded "Now, when you voluntarily gave me the boys, I knew _nothing_ about children!" she stated. "I didn't know how much to feed them. I didn't know how to raise them. I _still_ don't know if I'm even doing a good job!" Cass has started to pace around the room, her arms making motions in the air "I don't why I haven't read a parenting book. I don't know how I've been doing it these past five year. I-"

"We get it" interrupted Kane "Now, can you get to the point"

"You gave someone who didn't even know the child full custody of them" she told them, crossing her arms again "Now, outside there is an eighteen year old boy who has known the girl since she was born who is worried sick about her. I bet he's even listening to this conversation right now.

"My point is" she looked directly at Kane "Is that if you can give an inexperienced and childless woman two young boys, then you can give the girl to her brother"

Jaha stayed silently, remembering the woman he had met five years ago.

Cassandra was a lot more scared, she was shocked to learn of Hiro and hesitated originally when she was asked to take custody. _This_ woman was much different. She was more determined, more sure of what she said and did. She managed to stand up to the entire Council with a strong, even though she had started to bite her nails in nervousness as to what Jaha's final decision may be.

"Bring the brother in" he ordered them. The guards nodded and opened the door. In less than a minute later, Bellamy was walked in.

He was tall, though skinny, and his faced was lined with worry.

"You are Bellamy Blake?" asked Jaha.

"Yes, sir" he replied. "What's-"

Jaha held up a hand, cutting him off. Bellamy looked over at his mother, whose face was emotionless. "I have decided" said Jaha to the boy "That Octavia be given the same deal that has been granted to Hiro Hamada. Your sister will live under your care until she turns eighteen. However, this Council will watch her movements very closely. Even an _attempt_ to break the law will result in her being sent to the Skybox. So, if you accept, I will allow you to become her guardian"

Cass put her hand on his shoulder and nodded to him. This was the best deal he was going to get. No clemency for his mother, but his sister had a chance to live.

Bellamy nodded at Jaha, who then quietly asked Abby to started finding the necessary forms. "Aurora Blake" he said "You have been found guilty of breaking the One Child Law, and are sentenced to be executed"

* * *

Octavia sniffled as Bellamy pulled the blanket up to her chin. They were back in their home, and it was a good four hours after the execution of their mom. Everything that had happened had been explained to her right before her mom was forced into the chamber.

 _"I need you to be strong, Bellamy" she remembered her mom say after she had told Octavia what had happened in the trial. "For your sister" She had Octavia in her arms and was stroking her hair. "If anyone tries to hurt her-"_

 _"I'm not gonna let that happen" Bellamy told her in a heartbroken voice. He wrapped one arm around his mom and another around Octavia._

 _Aurora let her eyes close shut for a moment. "I love you both" she whispered to them._

 _Octavia opened her mouth to say something, but her mom was already being led away. "Take her" she said to Bellamy, handing Octavia to him._

 _Bellamy picked her up as he watched the chamber doors slide closed in front of him, keeping his hold tight on her. Octavia had started to cry, and she watched as her mom gave them one last smile._

"Mom was always strong" whispered Octavia to her brother. Bellamy was next to her bed and pushing the stray hairs away from her face. "She didn't even cry when they-" a sob left her mouth. She hadn't stopped crying.

"I know" whispered Bellamy "I know"

"Do you think she's somewhere nice now?" she asked him "Somewhere where she can make clothes for herself instead of me? I know that she didn't eat that much because I always got hungry"

"O" said Bellamy, looking straight in her eyes "Mom didn't mind. She never minded. She just wanted to take care of you"

"But do you think she's somewhere nice now?" she asked again.

Bellamy sighed once again. He looked at his sister with new and old tear tracks around her eyes. "She was a good person" he told her "So, yeah. I think she's somewhere nice now"

Octavia nodded into her pillow. "Bell?" she said "Can you tell me a story about Mom?"

Bellamy smiled a little. "Have I ever told you what happened the day you were born?" he asked her. When Octavia said no, he launched into the story. About how she managed to keep her pregnancy a secret, gave birth to Octavia with almost no help and no pain kilers either.

He told the story, and he eventually saw, that she had fallen asleep.

Bellamy waited a while, listening to Octavia breath, before making sure that she was fast asleep. And only then did he let himself grieve.


	3. A Meeting

**Thank you soooo much for the follows/favorites!**

 **You guys are awesome!**

 **PS, I do not own BH6/100 or any of their characters**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the execution of Aurora Blake, and Octavia still had not left her home.

"Come on, O" prompted her brother "You can finally go outside now. They're not gonna lock you up"

Octavia was sitting on her bed with her knees brought up to her chest as Bellamy tried talking her into going outside. Her mother's death was taking a hard toll on the both of them, but Octavia was still nervous about stepping outside.

"I don't wanna go outside" she told him "The last time I did was when they found out about me and floated Mom!"

"It was dumb luck that they found out about you. Mom-"

"Is dead!" shouted Octavia. "Mom's dead…"

Bellamy sighed. She knew he didn't want her cooped up in the house anymore, especially since she could now see the Ark. "I'll make you a deal" a said, getting his sister's attention "We'll go outside-"

"No" cut off Octavia.

"Can I finish?" he asked. When she said nothing back he continued "We'll go outside. Just for a little while. If you don't like it, then we can come home. Deal?"

Octavia eyed him skeptically. "If you're lying then I'll have Mom's ghost haunt you"

Bellamy hefted out a little laugh as he watched her climb down from the top bed. Slowly, they made their way towards the door. He noticed feel her tense up. Even though she had always wanted to see the Ark, now that she was about to do it…

"Hey" whispered Bellamy "I'll be with you the whole time" He took her hand, and with one last deep breath, he opened the door.

At first, Octavia simply stood there outside their home. The walls were gray and drab aside from the numbers indicating which home was which, but she could see windows that looked out into space.

She looked back when she heard Bellamy close the door behind them, and he gave her a comforting smile. "You're doing great" he told her. Slowly, they started walking down the hallway.

Octavia took everything in. From the small windows that let in light from the stars, to the metal floor panels and the wires that headed in half a dozen directions.

When she tried to get away from the guards, she didn't notice many things in her panic. She remembered her mother trying to calm her down and a small room where they held her meanwhile her mom's trial took place. Then came the chambers…

Her brother had let go of her hand and pointed toward a large window. She didn't know how long they had been walking for, but for a moment, she didn't even care that she didn't remember how to get home.

Before her was the Earth. Not in the pictures that Bellamy had taken and shown to her when she was bored and had nothing to do. For the first time, she was actually seeing the Earth.

'It looks better than in the pictures' she thought. With careful steps, she headed towards the window. The Moon was peeking out at her, smaller compared to the large blue and green ball in front of her, but it still looked huge for her. She pressed a hand against the window, and actually allowed a smile to spread across her face.

"You like it?" asked Bellamy.

She nodded immediately. "Hey, Bellamy" she started "Can you, show me the rest of the Ark?" She looked up at him with wide eyes. 'Maybe this place isn't so bad…'

"As long as you don't have Mom's ghost haunt me everywhere" teased Bellamy. He cocked his head towards the next hallway, and started walking in that direction.

Octavia skipped in order to catch up, but still stood a little bit behind her brother. She was still slightly unsure about her new surroundings.

They had nearly reached the next section when they heard a voice cut through the air. "Hiro! Hiro, where are you?!"

* * *

Tadashi's worry had grown even more than his erratic breathing. He had checked all of the classrooms and he still hadn't found Hiro. He then went back to the Factory Station, where his old home had once been, hoping that Hiro just went to look for spare parts that he could use and had forgotten about the time. But he had already checked all the usual spots, and he still hadn't found Hiro.

"Hiro-" his chest collided with something solid, softer than a wall, but the impact was almost enough to send him falling ti the floor.

A hand grabbed Tadashi's arm, holding him up and then helping him get balanced. "Hey" said the man "What's the rush?"

"Have you seen a kid?" asked Tadashi "He's pretty short, black hair, probably dragging a backpack full of machine parts with him"

The man, who Tadashi realised wasn't even twenty yet, shook his head. "No, sorry" he told Tadashi "The only kid I've seen is my sister" He pointed to the girl who was standing behind him.

Tadashi's eyes widened. He recognised her from the video that Hiro had recorded. The one where they saw her and her mother be taken away by guards while someone screamed in the background. That person was probably the girl's brother who was standing in front of him. "You're the Blakes" he said out loud.

The man nodded "I'm Bellamy. This is Octavia"

The girl managed a wave at the first person she had met who wasn't a guard. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and her eyes looked sunken, as if they had seen something that they shouldn't have.

But Tadashi didn't have anytime for pleasantries. He shook his head and asked again "Are you sure you haven't seen a kid anywhere? Please, I need to find him!"

"Slow down" said Bellamy, putting his hands on Tadashi's shoulders "Are you sure he just couldn't have gone wandering off somewhere?"

"I've checked!" screamed Tadashi "I've checked everywhere he usually goes. School finished over an hour ago and I haven't seen him! The last time this happened and I didn't find him in time he came home with a black eye. Please, I need to know if you've seen my brother"

At that, Octavia stepped closer to Tadashi. "Brother?" she whispered, sharing a glance with Bellamy.

Bellamy's own eyes widened the tiniest bit, "Alright" he said to himself "We'll help you find him. Where was your brother's last class?"

Tadashi sighed in relief. 'Someone's finally going to help!' he thought. "Follow me" he told them, already turning around and rushing towards the classrooms for all the children and teenagers on the Ark.

"Stay close to me" he heard Bellamy tell his sister, and he looked behind them to see the two hurrying to catch up before turning his attention back to remembering the way to the classrooms.

* * *

The classrooms were located on Arrow Station, a little ways away from the Factory Station. They were a bit small and packed together, but somehow they managed to house all the children and teenagers when it needed to.

Hiro slowly managed to push himself off the hard floor. He didn't know how long he had been there, and since he had taken apart his watch for spare parts he had no way to tell the time.

'Great' he thought. 'Just great'. He blinked, trying to make out shapes in the darkness. The last thing he remembered was the kids who normally bullied him shove him into one of the supply closets near the classrooms…

'Oh no' he realised. Quickly moving his hands around the space, he finally found the doorknob. When he tried to open the door though, he realised that it wouldn't budge. And when Hiro looked down to the small space between the door and the floor, he didn't see any light streaming in.

"Oh come on!" They had put something in front of the door to keep him from getting out.

"Hey!" he yelled, seeing that there was no other option. There was no other way out of the closet. "Is anyone out there! Please! I'm stuck in here!"

There was no answer.

The kids who had put Hiro inside the closet meant to keep him in there in hopes of scaring Hiro into doing their work. If Hiro didn't get out of there soon, the kids would come back and he would have to choose between doing their work or getting another black eye.

So with all the strength he had in him, he started pushing the door.

With one shoulder on the door, he started moving his legs as fast as he could. Whatever was in front couldn't have been that heavy if a kid could've managed to put it there. But then again, the kids Hiro went to class with were a lot bigger than he was, and there were three of them when Hiro was pushed into the closet.

After about five minutes, Hiro let out a cheer when he heard the object move. He pulled away and managed to look outside. By some miracle, the kids had somehow managed to push one of the cabinets in front of the closet. Hiro managed to move it, but only a bit. He was lucky to be able to stick three fingers out of the small opening, let alone the rest of his body.

"Is anyone there?" he shouted again "Hellooooo?!"

He tried pushing the door again, all while still shouting, hoping that someone would hear him.

Hiro suddenly heard footsteps heading towards him, and his heart nearly stopped. Sure, they could be here to help him, but he didn't know if they were the kids coming back for him.

He stayed there breathing heavily, watching the opening half-hopeful and half-terrified.

"Hiro!" screamed a familiar voice.

Hiro couldn't help a little smile crawl onto his face "I'm here!" he yelled through the opening "Tadashi, I'm here!"

Rounding the corner came Tadashi, with a look of relief on his face, alongside two people that Hiro recognised after a moment.

Guilt suddenly filled him as he backed away from the door. He had recorded their family being torn apart, and even though he had deleted the video, he wondered if he should have recorded it in the first place.

"Are you ok in there?" asked the man.

Hiro managed a small 'yeah' before he heard the cabinet in front of the door being pushed away. The door was opened instantly, and Hiro threw up his hands to shield the light from his eyes.

"Hiro" he heard his brother breathe, and when his eyes adjusted, he saw Tadashi standing in front of him. "Hey, are you hurt?"

Hiro bit his lip and looked away.

Tadashi sighed and pulled Hiro in for a loose hug. The younger knew how much his brother hated finding him hurt, and skipping another grade did not help Hiro's already-semi-tarnished social status.

The two brothers looked at the pair who were still standing in the doorway. "Hiro, these are Bellamy and Octavia" said Tadashi "They helped me find you. And they also found your backpack in one of the classrooms" He pointed at Octavia, who handed over the heavy backpack to Hiro. He took it gratefully, a smile appearing on his face. He thought the bullies had thrown it away!

In that moment, Hiro wanted to say many things. But what came out was "How did you know I was here" The closet was on Arrow Station, but far enough away from the classrooms and secluded enough that not many knew where it was.

"I work as a janitor" said Bellamy "I'm learning where these places are. And after we checked the classrooms this was the only place I could think of where someone could be hiding and not be found"

"Well, thanks" said Hiro "I-I'm Hiro. I guess you know Tadashi"

Bellamy smiled "Yeah, he was looking everywhere for you" then his smile faded when he noticed something about Hiro "You're bleeding" he stated.

Octavia, who was standing next to him, walked up to the boys and tentatively pushed back Hiro's hair. It revealed a long red gash that was near his right temple that made blood spill onto the kid's face.

Tadashi immediately started to look over the rest of Hiro's body, and it showed that Hiro also had a few bruises around his arms.

"We gotta take you the Medical" said Tadashi.

"We already went once this month" muttered Hiro "They barely let the second-child in and they didn't look happy about it. You think they want to see us again?"

Tadashi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Hiro finished. It was true. They went there to get a cream for Hiro's black eye, which luckily had already faded. Few on the Ark were happy with Hiro being allowed to walk freely, and the ones who weren't, even if they couldn't show it directly, did not make life easy for the Hamadas.

Bellamy shared a look with Octavia "You mind?" he asked her.

Octavia knew what her brother was thinking, and she shook her head. "It's ok. They can come in"

Her brother nodded and looked at Hiro and Tadashi. "Come on" he told them "We got a medical kit back home. We can patch Hiro up there"

* * *

"Aah" hissed Hiro, as another cotton wet with disinfectant was wiped across the gash.

"Hold still" said Bellamy "Weren't almost done"

They were back in the Blakes house, and while Bellamy tended to Hiro, Tadashi was talking with Octavia on the other side of the one room home.

"Why do you guys have that kit?" Tadashi asked her. They had been talking for a while, but Tadashi's eyes kept bouncing back and forth between Octavia and Hiro

"I was in hiding longer than your brother" she told him "We couldn't exactly go to see a doctor so Mom got us a kit. She always said that I cause more accidents than anyone else on the Ark" She looked at her brother continuing his work. "He does ok with things like this. He isn't the best. Mom was better…" she trailed off.

Tadashi gave her a sad smile "How you been holding up?"

She shrugged "It's hard to get used to. Normally she was here most of the time. And now she isn't" she looked at him "Does it get better?" Her eyes were wide, and her tone slightly skeptical.

"Yeah, it does" responded Tadashi "Just be glad that you've got your brother. If my Aunt Cass hadn't taken us in, I'm not sure in what I'd be like. She let us move in the her home. It isn't much bigger than our last one, but it works. We actually used to live down this hallway"

"I know" she said, then bit her lips, as if it was something she wasn't supposed to say. After thinking for a few seconds, she changed the subject. "So what's it like on the Ark? Well, for a second child?"

Tadashi took a deep breath. After what Hiro had said after they had found him in the closet, no wonder the question had come into her mind. "Not the greatest" he said frankly "But it's better than being in the Skybox. Some people think that that where you and Hiro should be. I've learned that when someone has a second child, news travels fast. The people who have lost someone because they broke the law think that because a second child was born, that child also broke the law. So they aren't exactly the friendliest people.

"But there are good ones too" he continued "People like Aunt Cass. She works hard just so that we can have enough ration cards. She also sometimes gets me and Hiro parts for the robots we work on. She doesn't want Hiro to be caught looking for some. We're already on a tight leash. Still, that doesn't mean he listens"

On the other side of the room, Bellamy stood up. "All done" he stated "Might sting for a little bit, but he'll be alright. I think"

Hiro stood up from the chair he was in and looked up at Bellamy "Thanks" he said "I must've hit my head when they pushed me into the closet"

Tadashi put a hand on Hiro's shoulder "Wanna go home?" he asked. Hiro nodded. Tadashi went over and picked up both of their backpacks "Seriously, thank you. Now all we have to do is explain this to our aunt"

"Does she have to know?" complained Hiro "Last time she screamed so much at the teachers that I thought she was gonna get arrested"

"Dude," said Tadashi "You have a cut on your face that's as big as my finger"

Hiro made an 'uugh' sound but remained silent after that. They headed towards the door, and let it close behind them.

"I like them" said Octavia, who then sat in the chair that Hiro had been in previously. "They're like us"

"Not exactly like us" said Bellamy "But at least you and Hiro have something in common"

"So do you and Tadashi" Octavia pushed a strand of hair out of her face "You're both big brothers"

Bellamy smiled a little "I guess so"

* * *

Later, at night, a knock came at the door.

When Bellamy answered it, all he saw was Hiro running down the hallway and then disappearing put of site, and a small note at the foot of the door.

 _Hi, I'm Hiro and Tadashi's guardian_

 _They told me what you two did for them, and I can't thank you enough. I know how hard it is after someone close to you gets floated, so if you need anything, we live two doors down from the kitchens._

 _-Cass Hamada_


	4. Aunt Cass

**Ok, I'm back!**

 **Thank you so much for the new follow/favs! I hope you like the next chapter. Even though it's a bit shorter than the rest.**

 **But I will say this, with more reviews come more incentives for new chapters... =D**

 **No copyright intended. I do not own Big Hero 6 or the 100 or their characters.**

* * *

Bellamy couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

He stood outside a door a little ways away from the Ark's kitchen, a letter in his hand. It had been a week since Hiro had left it at their door, and this was the first time he had stood outside the Hamada's apartment.

When he went to the kitchen's to see if she was there, one of her assistants had told him that it was her day off. Well, at least it made this little venture easier for him. He breathed in and knocked on the door.

Five seconds later, Aunt Cass appeared in the doorway. The first thought that came to Bellamy's mind was that she looked cleaner than the first time he had met her, when he was waiting anxiously outside the room where his mom's trial took place. Instead of food stained clothes, she had on a long yellow blouse and cargo pants. Her hair was loose around her face and a necklace was around her neck.

"Um, hi" said Bellamy a bit awkwardly. He raised the hand with the letter in it "I think your nephew dropped this off at my home last week"

"Bellamy" she said with a smile on her face "Come in" she allowed him to enter. Their home was slightly bigger than the Blake's, with the area divided into three sections. One was a sort of living room, where chairs and a small table were. Papers with what Bellamy saw were recipes almost covered it completely, and the rest was occupied by pieces of tech that were being assembled into some kind of machine.

Another are was where the two beds that were built into the wall were. One of the beds was clean with designs piled up on top of each other and a box full of parts. The other, the top bed, was messier and had an array of clothes and tools nearly falling off the bed.

The last section of the home was divided by a sheet that hung from the ceiling. Only instead of a bed, there was a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Have a seat" said Aunt Cass, who noticed Bellamy looking around the home. "After Hiro and Tadashi's parents got floated, it took them a while to readjust. I tried to make this place feel like as much of a home to them as possible"

"You did a great job"

She smiled and then crossed her arms "So," she began "How come you've only decided to come now, a week after my offer, on my day off, while my nephews and your sister are at school?"

"Sort of did that on purpose" he said. And in his head he added 'I thought that it would be less embarrassing this way'. "I actually have to ask you a favor"

"You're lucky that I owe you one" she replied "I really wanted to thank you for helping Hiro. He can get into so much trouble sometimes and he leaves a mess everywhere" she looked over at the messy bed "But he definitely doesn't deserve to be treated as he actually is being treated. By some people"

Bellamy laced his hands together and looked at the floor "Yeah" he whispered. He had enrolled Octavia in classes four days ago. Their mom was smart enough to continue her schooling even while she was in hiding. Octavia was terrified at first of going, but after remembering the Council's promise to keep and eye on them, they realised that she needed to start acting like a normal citizen of the Ark.

Today was her fifth day of school, and Bellamy had already found out that some of the other kids were picking on her. It didn't help that she really didn't know how to talk to them, since before meeting Tadashi and Hiro she had never talked to anyone close to her age. Even though she wasn't being hit or shoved into closets (at least not yet), it wasn't easy for her.

So Bellamy couldn't tell her that it wasn't going well for him. "You know that after Mom was floated, thanks to you I became Octavia's guardian. Supposedly I was about to start training for the Guard, but I guess that they were still a bit angry" he but his lip "I had to get a jib as a janitor, and even though it's better than nothing, we don't have enough rations cards"

Cass said nothing, but placed a comforting had on his back "They'd be enough for one person, but I-" he stopped himself. He looked at the woman next to her, hoping that she could help "Please" he said slowly "I can't keep working these long shifts without energy, but I don't want to see O half hungry. Please, Cass-"

"Aunt Cass" she stated "The only people who don't call me that are those idiots on the Council. The only one I can actually stand is Abigail, and only because she stopped Hiro and your sister from being sent to the Skybox"

"Ok then" he said, furrowing his eyebrows. He was a little bit surprised at how she spoke to him. Everyone he had talked to treated him like he was about to burst at any moment, or as if he had done something wrong and had offended them or made them angry.

Aunt Cass took a few cards out of a small box on the table and handed them to Bellamy "Here" she said "You won't eat like kings but you won't starve. Not saying that you were starving. But anyway, these come with a condition"

"What?" asked Bellamy. What could she want?

"I know what it's like losing someone you care about. I went through that five years ago. And it's been hard, especially when you have no idea how to raise children and one of them's a three years old. Do you work hard? Yes! Do you wonder how you're gonna get by? Yes! Do you question if you're doing a good job?" she paused herself and scrunched her nose "Where was I going with this?"

"The rations card came with a condition" Bellamy had to restrain himself from just grabbing the cards and rushing out, his fingers tapping against his leg.

"Oh, right" she turned to look at him again, and even though she was so much shorter compared to Bellamy, she seemed as if she could control an entire army "If you take these, you and Octavia have to come here for dinner once a week. Since I'm in charge of the kitchens I get special permission to eat here instead of the mess hall when I want to"

Bellamy shook his head, confused "I don't get it" he told her "Why?"

"Because before Hiro and Tadashi met you two they felt like they were the only ones" she said with sad eyes "They always wondered why it had to be _their_ parents that were taken away. I had to talk them out of thinking that it was because of them that they were floated. But then they met you. Another two siblings. Hiro suddenly didn't feel like a complete outcast. Tadashi told me that he was glad that he saw someone else actually being a big brother beside him.

"You might not know this, but knowing that you're not alone in something" she smiled "It can really make a difference" She handed him the cards, which Bellamy accepted gratefully.

"Thank you" he said, standing up "I guess we'll come over on Monday, then"

"That would be a good idea" Aunt Cass walked him to the doorway "Unless you want me to go to your home and drag you out by your ear"

Bellamy couldn't tell if that was a joke or not.

He went outside and gave one last smile to Aunt Cass before walking down the hallway again. His break was almost over, and he had to get back to work. But as he walked, he remembered the cards in his pocket.

He couldn't help a little smile crawl onto his face, right before he began to worry again about what the future might hold for him and Octavia.

* * *

When Octavia came home that night, her mood had gone from sour, to angry, to nearly miserable.

It didn't bother her that they picked on her for being hidden under the floor for years. She didn't mind when they called her a weirdo. She knew that she wasn't normal.

But those things can start to pile up, and they can eventually start to bother you.

She was one grade above where she normally would have been, and since intelligent minds is what the Ark needs, in the end it didn't matter who she was. It had taken a very persistent teacher who had monitored her application process, though.

Hiro had already moved up two grades, (one grade lower than Octavia), and some teachers were trying to convince the Council to let him move up one more. But the Council was still hesitant about moving him upwards. Even though he was probably one of the most brilliant kids on the Ark.

It was very clear to Octavia from the beginning that things wouldn't be easy for her.

The kids were starting to get more and more creative. The went from the usual 'weird' and moved onto 'freakshow'. Then they started to step on her shoes. At first she thought they were doing it accidentally, but then they said: "If you don't want us to step on you, go under the floor where you belong!"

Bellamy had to wrap one of her toes in gauze because so many people stepping on her foot started to actually hurt it.

Eventually she started getting angry. Pushing people away after they stepped on her toes. Yelled when they called her names. The only thing that stopped her from punching them was being reminded by her classmates that one wrong move could land her in the Skybox.

Her fear of being taken away like her mother was scary enough for her to keep her fists at her sides.

It had been a long week, and the weight of everything was starting to drag her down. She kept to herself most of the time, only talking once in a while to two boys in her class, Jasper and Monty. She liked them because they didn't pick on her.

But when she wasn't talking, she thought about her mother. About how this was her life now.

She shuffled along the hallways, sometimes double checking to make sure she was taking the right route home.

When she went in she started on her homework, since Bellamy had told her that his shift on Fridays didn't end until five o'clock.

She kept working through the weekend's homework, alternating because Mechanics and History and Math. The problems weren't that hard. But they were more boring than anything else.

She could feel her eyes start to close as she solved the last work sheet. The numbers were now blurry and the words started to lose their meaning.

She didn't remember climbing into her bed. She didn't remember feeling tear tracks on her cheeks. She didn't remember Bellamy coming in, but there he was, putting on a fresh shirt and hanging his janitor outfit.

When he saw she was awake, he gave her a small smile. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Octavia shook her head and climbed down from the top bed. She didn't want to talk about her classmates at school. He had tried asking about it, but Octavia knew that he had enough on his mind. 'That's what adults don't realise' she thought 'Kids can see the things they're trying to hide'.

Everyone in her class knew that their teacher was fighting with her husband, and they were trying to avoid a divorce. They could see which other adults didn't approve of Octavia or Hiro wandering around the Ark. And Octavia could see that Bellamy ate, but never as much as she did. Even though he probably needed it more than Octavia.

She looked over at the clock and saw that the kitchens were opening up for dinner. "Bell-" she started, but was cut off by her stomach starting to rumble.

Bellamy walked across the room and opened the door "Come on, let's go get something for dinner"

They walked towards the mess hall in a comfortable silence. Bellamy was tired from his long day, and Octavia was too busy thinking about what she was going to do with her classmates.

When they reached the front of the line, she hardly realised that Bellamy had taken out two rations cards this time. Normally he only took out one for the both of them to share unless one of them was particularly starving.

"Bellamy" she said, taking a seat on the other side of a small table "Why'd you take out two?"

He pushed one of the trays towards her "Come on, eat"

She pushed it back "Don't you have to save those? I saw you counting them last night!" She noticed that there weren't many.

Bellamy bit his lip. "I called in that favor" he told her, pushing the tray towards Octavia.

"What favor?"

"The one that Cass-" he stopped himself "Aunt Cass had offered. In the letter that Hiro dropped off"

Octavia's eyes widened "When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wasn't sure that she'd give me the cards" She could tell that it wasn't the entire truth, but as she looked down at a full plate of food, she didn't care.

With a grin, she started biting into the food, so fast that Bellamy had to tell her to slow down. She savoured every bite of it, and by the look on her brother's face, you could tell that he was doing the same.

"The cards do come with a catch" said Bellamy after swallowing another piece of food.

"What?" she asked, her mouth half full.

"We gotta go eat at their home once a week. I told Aunt Cass we'd be there on Monday"

"She's the one in charge of the kitchens, right?"

Bellamy nodded.

Octavia stood up and ran around the table to her brother. "Ow!" he complained as Octavia hit his shoulder. Hard.

"Why'd you only agree to once a week! Everyone says that her food's the best!" She remembered when a couple of the kids in her class were talking about picking on Hiro again to get some of his aunt's cooking instead of giving him a beating. The conversation had stopped when they were reminded that Tadashi had been sticking close to Hiro. She guessed that Tadashi had made a name for himself after his brother kept getting bullied by those jerks.

Bellamy smiled a little "Finish your food" he told her.

That night, they stayed up and talked for a while, even though they felt as if they could sleep for a million years.

Today at least, they had a small victory for themselves.


	5. A few friends

**Hello! Yes, I know I haven't been update. Had some personal stuff and mega writer's block.**

 **Here's a new chapter though! I am very happy that people have kept reading, and I hope you like this.**

 **PS, I have changed around some of the ages of some of the big Hero 6 characters, Wasabi and Gogo. Plus, I also added a mini headcanon that around 15 Ark students have to choose a field they wanna specialise in. If any of that headcanon is wrong according to the canon, please send me a message so I can correct it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, The 100 or any of their characters**

* * *

"Come on, Bellamy. Faster!"

"I'll try" He shifted Octavia's weight up his back again before rushing down the almost empty hallways once again.

It had been a good day for both of them. Bellamy was learning to blend into the crowd and avoid most stares from the people walking by him at work, no one had bothered Octavia at school that day and a couple of kids she'd been talking to didn't seem like complete jerks.

But best of all, today she was actually laughing.

Bellamy remembered when she nearly pleaded him to take her around the Ark instead of always having to imagine forests and jungles in her head. And now since she had started to familiarise herself with the Ark, being taken on a 'guided' tour didn't seem so dangerous anymore.

"Ha ha!" she laughed as Bellamy made a hard right, almost making her lose her grip on her own hands. "It feels like I'm on a horse!"

"Well" said Bellamy, finding it slightly hard to run and talk at the same time "Now that we actually have the room, we can pick up some speed" and he rushed off towards the kitchens again.

He ran passed the empty homes and workspaces. Past panels that reflected the moonlight into the stations and the closets that smelled of disinfectant chemicals.

Everyone was at dinner by now, so the hallways were completely empty. And they had some time to kill before their dinner with the Hamadas.

"Yeah!" screamed someone down the hall. Bellamy skidded to a stop right before a robot twice the size of his foot ran past them.

"Outta the way!" It was Hiro, who was running to catch up to the robot with a control in his hands and his hair flying in his face. Tadashi wasn't far behind him, with the same large smile that was on his brother's face.

They stopped at the end of the hallway, once they realised who they yelled at. Tadashi glanced at Hiro, asking him a silently question. Hiro turned back towards the Blakes and waved them over with the controller. "Come check this out!" and they continued running.

Bellamy let Octavia slide down to the floor. After a quick glance at each other, they raced to catch up to the two boys.

Soon, all four of them were after the robot, nearly tripping over themselves half a dozen times. When they did manage to glimpse the robot, they saw that not only it ran fast on the floor, but it could also climb up the walls and even run across the ceiling.

Bellamy noted that the bot had long spidery legs with even smaller bits of metal attached to the bottom of them. They were all mismatched, with some of them almost completely brown and others fused together with different coloured metals. The top of the bot had a short antenna and a red light that was pointed in the direction the bot was going and moved when it changed direction.

"Isn't this awesome?" Hiro called out. He pressed a button and the robot dropped to the floor, stopping for a moment to do a quick backflip before rushing off again.

"It worked!" said Tadashi excitedly. But it didn't last, because about ten steps later, one of the springs on the robot activated to quickly and with too much power and shot it towards the roof. It bounced up and headed for Bellamy's skull. He acted fast and raised his left arm right before it reached him, and then batted the robot away. There was another crash as it hit the nearby wall and slid behind them.

Tadashi's eyes widened "You guys ok?"

But Hiro cut in saying "Time! Time! What's the time?"

Tadashi shook his head and pulled back his sweater to look at a simple brown watch "Five minutes and fifteen seconds. Not bad for the first test run"

Octavia looked back at the bot, which was now completely still "You guys have a weird definition of 'not bad'" She turned back to Bellamy "So when are you gonna teach me how to fight?"

"O, we've talked about this" replied Bellamy "You don't need-"

"Can you teach me, too?" asked Hiro excitedly.

"You have robots that can walk on the ceiling" said Bellamy "I think you'll be fine"

"So do I" said Octavia sarcastically "Come on, Bellamy. Please?"

Bellamy shook his head "I'll think about it" he looked back at the robot "How did you two get that thing?"

Tadashi smiled "We built it" he went over to pick up the bot "Hiro likes stealing left over parts from the Ark"

"That no one uses!" Hiro went over and looked over the bot "Something went wrong with the spring compressor. Should've worked if we had a good one"

A stomach rumbled, and everyone remembered what they were going to do before the robot incident. "How 'bout we head over to your Aunt's place?" asked Bellamy "I don't want her twisting my ear again"

"Good idea" agreed Tadashi, and they all headed towards the Hamada home.

* * *

The smell of food nearly made Tadashi's mouth water as they passed the kitchens. He didn't realise he was so hungry until he remembered that he skipped lunch so that he and Hiro could finish the new robot that was hanging from his hand. They would have to recheck all of the parts, just to make sure it wasn't only the spring compressor.

They were stopped by a voice as they were passing the mess hall "Hey, Bellamy!"

Tadashi turned around to see a large man with dreadlocks and dark skin walking towards them. He froze when he saw that he he was wearing a guards' uniform and walking towards the group.

Bellamy, however, smiled a little and walked forward. "Hey, Wasabi" he greeted "How's training?"

"Eh, not bad" he replied, and Tadashi noted his large muscles, and that his uniform was the one for trainee's "The bad part is the mess everyone leaves afterwards"

"Should've known that that would be what bothers you" He looked down and put a hand on Octavia's shoulder. "Octavia, this is Wasabi. He's a friend of mine. Wasabi, this is my sister Octavia"

Octavia looked between the two of them "You're not bothered by this?" she asked Wasabi.

"You being Bellamy's sister?" he raised an eyebrow "Look, I know that law and whatever, but I don't see why I'm supposed to not like you" He noticed Hiro and Tadashi standing by and gave them a smile "You two are the robotics geniuses, aren't you?"

Hiro's eyes widened larger than Tadashi had ever seen them "You think we're geniuses?" The only time Hiro had heard that word was from his family or one of the teachers that wanted him moved to a higher grade. "Seriously?"

"Why, yes. I remember when one of your robots nearly crushed my _foot!_ "

"He's the one who screamed so loud that the windows nearly broke" added Bellamy. Wasabi hunched his back and let out and aggravated sigh.

Tadashi let out a laugh and stuck out his hand "I'm Tadashi" he told him "And this is my brother, Hiro"

Wasabi shook both of their hands "Wasabi. You know-"

"What kind of a name is Wasabi?" cut in Hiro before he could get another word out.

"I spilled Wasabi on my shirt one time!" he shouted in a high pitched voice. Tadashi had expected his tone to be more threatening, like his appearance suggested, but it just made him, Octavia and Hiro laugh. Wasabi shook his head "Fred came up with that name" he said reluctantly.

"Wait, you know Fred?" asked Tadashi "Fred Lee?"

"Yeah" said Wasabi "His Dad helped out me and my Mom a few years ago. Guy's the most energetic kid I've known in my life"

"You haven't met me yet" said Hiro with a cheeky grin.

"How do you Fred?" asked Octavia "I've heard of him from Jasper and Monty. They say he's always carrying around these picture books"

"Comic books" corrected Wasabi "He loves them. He's better at writing than at the science and math classes they have on the Ark"

"He's in my class" said Tadashi "He's pretty much given everyone a nickname except me. He's also supposed to stop by the house to drop off some data I need"

"Data?" asked Bellamy.

"Secret Project" Hiro pouted a little bit "Won't even tell me what it is"

"It's a surprise" answered Tadashi "You'll see it when it's done"

Hiro rolled his eyes and then crinkled his eyes in confusion "Wait" he turned to Wasabi "I've seen you before, near the labs"

"He's a bit of a brainiac" said Bellamy "He's designing new lasers so that it can be easier to fix parts of the Ark on the outside. But he chose to become a guard because-"

"Let's not talk about it now" said Wasabi. "I've gotta get back to my rounds. See you later!" He waved as he walked around the group and down the long corridor towards the Factory Station.

"He seems ok" said Hiro "Wonder if he has access to a spring compressor"

"How about we eat dinner first?" recommended Tadashi. He turned to the Blakes "Come on, Aunt Cass makes the best food"

* * *

Hiro was surprised by how much Octavia and Bellamy ate that night.

Sure, he knew that they were coming because of the deal with Aunt Cass, but being the youngest in his family had perks. He didn't know what it was like to not eat for a night.

Now they were lucky, but before when Aunt Cass wasn't in charge of the kitchens, there were a few nights when she had to sacrifice a night meal for them. Even Tadashi did it a couple of times when he tricked them into thinking that he wasn't really hungry, and Hiro always knew later on when he could hear Tadashi's stomach rumbling at night.

They now made sure that they'd always have enough by saving some ration cards for emergencies or anyone who didn't have enough. And in this case, it was the Blakes.

On the way back to their home, while he talked with Bellamy and Tadashi talked with Octavia, Hiro learned that Bellamy had eaten more since his aunt's gift. They didn't always feel full, but at least they both ate almost every single night.

Bellamy had also said that he had saved up some of the card just in case, which was probably a good idea. So Hiro wasn't entirely sure if he and Octavia ate so much because they had saved more cards than used them, or if they just enjoyed the food. It could be that they enjoyed the food, Hiro knew his aunt's food was practically a love potion disguised as meat or a pasta.

They were all in their living room, with a couple of improvised chair made out of boxes and pillows so that they could all sit properly. Aunt Cass had made noodles in a broth, with some spices and vegetables.

Normally they're supposed to be eaten with chopsticks, but after they saw the Blake siblings stare at them like they were robots with no on switches, they gave them a fork each so that they didn't have to struggle.

"I haven't eaten like this ever!" exclaimed Octavia, digging into her plate. Her lips were wet with some of the broth and her teeth had bit of vegetables stuck between them, making them look like a pattern of white, orange and green. "Why can't we have this everyday on the Ark?"

"If I made this everyday" said Aunt Cass after slurping the noodle in her mouth "We'd need to double the food production here. I only save ingredients for a nice meal here once a week, or when we're nearing Unity Day"

"Have you eaten some of the Unity Day feast food?" asked Tadashi "I remember from when Hiro was little that it was hard to get food into our house sometimes. Especially when we had the Unity Day feast. So many people wanted food that it was hard to get out of the room"

Octavia looked at him like he just said the most idiotic thing she had heard in the world. "Does this" she opened her mouth to show her food stained teeth better "Look like I've eaten Unity Day food?"

"You will soon" said Aunt Cass "Unity Day is in a couple of months. About a week after Tadashi's birthday. Drink the broth" she recommended.

"How old you gonna be?" asked Bellamy as Octavia gulped down about half of the bowl.

"Fourteen" answered Tadashi "Don't really know what I wanna focus on yet"

"Oh yeah" said Octavia with her mouth half full "Choosing your specialty, right?"

"Even though I'm glad you like my food" laughed Aunt Cass "I think it's better if you finishing eating before speaking. I really don't wanna have a girl choking on noodles and carrots in my home"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Tadashi went to open it, and Hiro wasn't far behind, knowing who it was.

As the brothers went to open the door, they could hear Aunt Cass starting a conversation between her and the Blakes, talking about what they've been doing and if their situation had gotten any better. Well, Octavia only made occasional comments, since she was still eating.

On the other side of the door, there were two people who looked completely different. One was a tall boy with long brown hair that fell around his shoulders. He had a t-shirt with a character that Tadashi didn't recognise and baggy pants. He looked relaxed and calm, even leaning backwards just a little bit, as if there was a chair he could lean on made out of air.

Beside him was a girl a few years younger than him, with asian features and a black jacket. She was chewing on something that made a consistent 'pop' sound, and on her feet were homemade roller skates that she had made based on videos that she had seen from when there were actual people living on Earth. He only knew that from Hiro, who was in her class.

"Hey, Fred" he said, and was immediately hugged by him. "Ha ha. What's the occasion?" he asked.

Before either Gogo or Hiro could get a word out, Fred stated "Thanks to you my friend, I have managed to not only get your data, for your super-secret-mega-cool-awesome project!, I have also managed to fix a debate between two very stressed Ark citizens who were about to tear this very space station apart"

Gogo shrugged her shoulder "I don't even know how those two things are related" She turned to Hiro "Hey, how's it going?"

"Eh, normal" said Hiro "We've got some people over for dinner"

Gogo and Fred cocked their heads to get a look inside the home. "Hi!" said Fred happily "I'm Fred. This is Gogo" he pointed one of his fingers at her which she batted away, having to stand on her toes to reach the hand.

She nodded at the occupants inside. "Unfortunately we don't have much time, since excito-boy has to do something and needs me for whatever it is he's planning"

"And like Tadashi's project" he continued "It's top secret. Oh, almost forgot" he reached into his bag and pulled out a few papers that had w hole bunch of numbers on them "Your data"

"Thanks" said Tadashi, grabbing the papers. Hiro leaned over to get a better look at them, hoping for a clue as to what Tadashi's secret project was, but his brother was too quick and hid them behind his back before Hiro could glimpse at them. "Sorry, bro. Still a surprise"

Hiro stuck his tongue out at his brother, then turned back to Gogo "So you've got your part of the project done?" he asked her.

"Yeah" said the ten-year-old "I swear, this grade's way too easy"

"Why don't you asked to be moved a grade up?" he asked "At least it's easier for you"

All Gogo did was shrug. She never really spoke much. She was one of the few kids that Hiro actually like and could call a friend. Gogo was supposed to be a grade below, but like Hiro, was smart enough to be moved up. She wasn't a genius like him, but she was definitely smart. In most of her free time she'd be trying to make something to make her go fast, and she and Hiro would just kill a couple of hours making their own creations in an empty classroom. They didn't really talk, but it was nice to have company.

"So how's your dad?" Tadashi asked Fred.

"Great!" Fred's face broke into a grin "Callaghan's been trying to get in his business, but Dad's been doing his job. Making sure people are happy is his job, even though lately it's been getting harder, with all the laws jumping around"

"Tell me about it" said Tadashi.

"Well" Fred grabbed Gogo's arms "We must be off! Science awaits!"

"You don't even wanna be a scientist" said Gogo, yanking back her.

"But I am a major science enthusiast!" he bowed in front of the door "I wish you all a merry evening. See ya soon!"

Gogo waved goodbye, and then they both walked down the hall, her with her hands in her pockets and Fred's hands motioning towards invisible objects in the air.

Hiro shut the door and sat back down at the table. Octavia had her head towards the door and an empty bowl in her hands. "That Fred guy reminds me a bit of Jasper"

"The guy with the googles?" asked Hiro "Don't he and his friend play pranks on the teachers?"

"If they do" she said "They better let me in on it"

"You know" said Hiro "I think I might have an idea for a mega prank. We could prank like three of them at once and they'd just think there's something wrong with the sprinkler system"

Tadashi hit him on the back of the head "You think that's a good idea?"

"Hey" he said "We gotta be kids. I promise we won't get caught"

"No way" interjected Bellamy "You two _want_ to get in trouble with the council? You're already on high alert"

"Fine" breathed Octavia. But then she gave a quick look at Hiro, and they both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

A little while later, the two families said goodbye. And Octavia told Hiro where she normally met Jasper and Monty after class. That night, Hiro was awake for longer than he should've been, designing a fool proof plan to prank the three teachers that most of the students of the Ark hated.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, a little kid walked out of his classroom with a robot in his bag. He made his way towards his home, but not before passing a small metallic robot to a girl in his class heading in the opposite direction.

Two boys that were a few years older than him distracted and stalled three teachers that were coming out of their lessons, making sure that they all eventually joined their conversation. They led them towards one of the more quiet hallways, that led toward Hydra station. Also where there were no cameras.

A young girl with wheels on her shoes stuck the robot on the roof of the ceiling, using a make shift ramp to reach the top. She snatched it back up again and left before anyone knew she was there, but not before placing a small camera at the back wall.

The two boys led the teachers into the hallway, asking questions about what would be their best options after graduating, like what jobs they would recommend for them. They both wore hoodies that day, at they were pulled up to cover their heads.

When they were right underneath the robot, one of them pressed a small button hidden in his jacket, making the robot activate.

A shower of purple rain fell on top of them, and the three teachers rushed to cover their heads or papers. They screamed and tried to look up, but all they got was more purple rain covering their faces. One of the boys led them out of the hallway, and the other followed behind the group. He quickly grabbed the camera and the remote, and threw them towards another girl his age who had been waiting patiently behind them.

She caught them in her hands and stuffed them in her pockets. Then she pulled a string that the robot let loose after activating, making it fall to the floor. She wrapped it up carefully in a plastic bag, making sure that none of the purple rain got on her clothes and then wiped her hands with a towel. She placed them both inside her school bag, and then made her way home.

The official story, since the teachers found nothing that linked the two boys that had been talking to during the incident, was that a pipe unexpected burst at an unfortunate moment. The one water pipe also made another two (oils that helped with the maintenance of the power engines and when mixed became purple) burst at the same time.

Everyone pretended not to notice the three teachers coming into class with purple hair for the next month. Luckily, the two boys were wearing hoodies at the time, and only made it out with a dyed jacket instead of hair.

The five who created and carried out the plan laughed almost every day after class for that month. They never revealed that it was them who did it, since they knew about Hiro and Octavia's situation with the council, but they were content with seeing the other students (and some of the teachers) gossiping and laughing silently about the prank.

Their families pretended not to know that it was them who did it, especially the Blakes and the Hamadas.

The kids actually had to be kids once in a while.


	6. Birthdays (Part 1) - Tadashi and Octavia

**Sorry about late updates. I'm not the most consistent person you will ever meet. I wish I could write on a schedule, but my brain sometimes just say 'NO. Not today' or 'NO. Not this week'.**

 **Plus schoolwork and travelling…. I just hope you enjoy this.**

 **I am going to start doing little time skips, just to help move along some things I have in my mind. But I am trying to stick as much to the characters as I can, including they habits and traits. If you guys feel I'm missing something or want me to develop a certain trait in a certain character, please let me know.**

 **Also you should know that I'm not making Bellamy as angry as he is at the beginning of the 100 since his circumstances are a little different in this AU. And I hope you like the little headcanon I made for Aurora Blake at the end of this chapter, and I added an extra little thing to Octavia's character.**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6/100 or any of their characters.**

* * *

Tadashi's fourteenth birthday was the biggest yet.

That wasn't saying much if you knew the circumstances. Over the years the celebrations grew little by little, after his ninth birthday had been just him and Hiro and Aunt Cass.

He had heard the there were some celebrations where tens of people showed up, and not _ten_ like his fourteenth. But he didn't mind at all.

The usual crowd was there, his family and himself made up three.

Then there was Honey and Fred whom he had known since he turned eight, and they frankly came in at the time in his life where he really didn't know what to do except adapt to his new life with Aunt Cass and take care of Hiro. It was a sad and confusing time for him after his parent's deaths, especially since now he worried even more about Hiro then before he was discovered.

Slowly, Honey and Fred helped pull him out of his bad thoughts. They helped remind Tadashi of the good he still had. His brother, his aunt, and two friends who promised they wouldn't back away like others that did.

Those two constant friends were rocks to hold onto as his entire world shifted. Their more outgoing personalities contrasting to Tadashi's slightly more mature nature.

Hiro also decided to bring Gogo along, since she had befriended the older of the two brothers. It had been while go when he was trying to work out a flaw in one of the mechanics of his robots in the mess hall one day and Gogo had fixed it in no time. So now she also talked to him while she hung out with Hiro.

The Blake siblings were also invited, and they showed up even before Octavia knew about the vanilla ice cream Aunt Cass had made. It was a small batch and everyone only had a tiny piece, but everyone said it was the best thing they'd tasted in their entire lives.

Tadashi wasn't entirely sure if Wasabi and Fred's dad counted, since they only made short, quick appearances. He didn't know either of them too well yet, but he decided that them showing up to his birthday was cause enough to try to get closer to them.

It would've been easy for him to make friends. He was nice, could always have a good conversation with almost anybody and didn't really have resentment towards people. Except the Council, there he had mixed feelings.

However, being a brother built up invisible walls around him. Not everyone wanted to talk to him and he was constantly distracted, thinking and thinking and thinking. It was a habit Tadashi had, and few could drag him out of his mind and back to the present.

That day Hiro gave him a new screwdriver that could adapt to make-shift screws the boys made with an impromptu mold (their most reliable source of materials for their inventions). Most of the time they screwed them in with their bare hands.

Tadashi gave Hiro his traditional embarrassing noogie. "Didn't think you were gonna get away just because it's my birthday, did you?" he said while Hiro tried to pull Tadashi's hands away from his head. He decided not to ask Hiro where he melted down the metal to make the screwdriver.

Other gifts he received were some new clothes to fit his growing body from Honey and an update for his computer from Fred. Aunt Cass gave him a pass on doing his chores for the next couple of weeks and Octavia gave him the solutions for the latest homework one of his teachers had left for the week.

"Don't ask" she said "Just know that Jasper and Monty helped big time"

Tadashi didn't push when Bellamy didn't do anything while the presents were all being handed out. Honestly, Tadashi didn't think he would even get a present from someone he met a little while ago. Even Octavia's present came as a shock.

So that night after Hiro's sugar rush had finally died down and the boy was now snoring away, he was surprised when Aunt Cass told him to make sure had stayed rested but awake.

In his mind he was debating which presents he should keep. His morals told him not to copy all the answers of the five page homework because it'd be wrong, but it was a present from Octavia. And then again, she probably stirred up as much trouble to get those answers as Hiro did whenever he went savaging around the Ark for parts for their robots.

He was wondering if he should still do the chores his aunt gave him a pass on anyway when someone knocked on their door. No one was allowed to come barging in whatsoever. It was a rule established after the guards broke into the Hamada home to arrest Tomeo and Lilian.

Aunt Cass opened the door with an easy smile. Her eyes didn't widen and her eyebrows didn't arch upwards, even though Bellamy was at her house later than he had ever been before.

After chuckling a little at hearing Hiro snore and saying hello to Aunt Cass he said "Come on" to Tadashi "Birthday present's this way"

Tadashi went along with it, following Bellamy through the hallways, quickly realising that it was pointless asking him where they were going after a few tries. When they finally arrived at their destination, Tadashi's eyes furrowed together and his eyes scanned the room.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, not quite believing what he was seeing. Bellamy had used a keycard to enter the guard's trainmen room, some of the equipment was pushed aside and a mat was laid out across the floor. Wasabi was in a black training outfit and was 'lightly' hitting a punching bag.

"I told you, birthday present" Bellamy took off his shoes and speed onto the mat "Come on, you too"

"Seriously" said Wasabi "Nobody is getting that thing dirty, and both of you are helping put back everything where it was"

"Wait" Tadashi looked between the two people in front of him "You're teaching me how to fight? I thought you said that me and Hiro were fine with our robots"

Wasabi's face fell a little "Sorry dude" he stopped punching and moved closer to Tadashi "But you're not always gonna have a robot around. And I've seen some of those kids" he ran a hand through his hair "They really got it out for you and your brother. Don't wanna see you get hurt when you can do something about it"

"Besides" added Bellamy "I thought you'd feel more comfortable if you knew another way to defend yourself and your brother"

Tadashi looked at the floor for a few seconds.

Then he took off his shoes and joined Wasabi and Bellamy on the map. He wanted to ask Wasabi why he was helping, but decided not to push it as Wasabi lifted Tadashi's legs out from underneath him.

So while Tadashi was sprawled on the floor, Wasabi ended in a position with his right leg outstretched and his torso closer to the ground "Lesson one" he pushed himself back up "How to fall properly"

"And Lesson two" Bellamy continued as he held a hand out to Tadashi "How to get back up"

* * *

Nine months later was Octavia's birthday.

Time had gone by and her mom's death was easier to bear. She started to hang out more with Monty and Jasper, who could usually get a laugh out of her. She also started to mimic their sarcasm, which annoyed her teachers to no end.

But on her birthday, what she really wanted was to not to have to deal with the assholes in her class. Slowly, she had started to talk to Bellamy about giving her fight lessons, especially since Tadashi was still continuing his, but Bellamy had argued that there was less risk for them if they hurt someone than her or Hiro, even though it would be in self-defence. He and Tadashi technically weren't 'ilegal', while she was.

She still pestered him about giving her classes.

Jasper and Monty ran into her outside the classroom. "We have a birthday present for you" said Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah?" she tried to get a peek of what was behind their backs "Hope it's better than the bag of 'food' you gave Monty for his birthday that made him puke his guts out"

"If you're going to joke about my food poisoning" said Monty "At least be medically correct. My guts are still perfectly placed inside my body"

"Dude" sighed Jasper "Gross. I just had breakfast"

"And Monty had poisonous mushrooms" Octavia grinned.

"You know what?" Jasper started to walk away "Guess I'll just keep your present for myself"

Monty reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around Jasper's legs. Octavia grabbed his arms, trying to wrestle the present from him.

"Come on, jerk. At least put up a better fight" Octavia half-yelled. She almost had the present in her grasp.

"You want a better fight?" asked Jasper "Oh I'll give you a- ow!" he screamed as Monty pinched him right behind his knee.

Octavia grabbed the present and held it up as if she'd just received a medal for 'Most Important person on the Ark'. She laughed as she opened the small bag and pulled out something small and colourful. It had a soft texture, all the way from the stem to the tip of the petals.

She'd only seen it in books and picture before. "A flower?"

"Surprisingly hard to grow" said Jasper "With the little soil we have"

"We thought that after being stuck in a small room for your entire life" continued Monty "You might like something that made you feel-"

"Free" she finished. The flower was cool to the touch and the petals were smooth and edge less, but not hard like the rest of the Ark. In her mind she thought she'd have to go to Earth to see anything like this, let alone _touch_ it.

She gave them a huge smile "This is the best!" She wrapped one arm around Monty and the other around Jasper.

"Um" muttered Monty "Kinda crushing my windpipe"

"Don't care" she said, but she still let go "It's my birthday" Octavia quickly placed the flower in her backpack, while being careful not to let it get crushed by books.

Her happy mood went down when she saw the rest of her classmates start to enter the classroom. She groaned loudly.

That morning she went to class fully prepared with a list of comebacks to whatever the assholes had to say to today. She sat down in her usual seat, already bored before the teacher started talking about logarithmic functions.

About half an hour went by when she realised that no one had said anything to her except a boy who had given her a quiet 'Happy Birthday'. She never really talked to him (she didn't even remember his name), but he never bothered her. That was good enough.

That made her feel suspicious, and she kept looking over her shoulder to see if any of her classmates were getting ready to pull some kind of trick on her. But the teacher eventually gave them all exercises to work on silently, and no had happened so far.

Halfway through problem 8, she spotted Tadashi walking past her classroom with a hall pass in his hand. 'Happy Birthday!' he mouthed, grinning a little bit as he walked past.

Octavia heard some people around her shift in their seats. She turned around and saw them glancing between the window and each other, obviously nervous. One of them gave Octavia a stinkeye, but went back to the logarithms without a single word. They didn't say anything to her until the end of the day.

'Huh' thought Octavia 'I wonder what Tadashi must've told them'

She'd have to thank him for his present later.

That afternoon, after spending time with Jasper and Monty, she went home. She had told everyone that she didn't want a party, at least not yet. She once dreamed of having a huge party for her birthday when she was little, with everyone she could think of meeting there to celebrate.

However, she and Bellamy still barely managed to get by, and so Octavia lied and said she didn't want to do anything big this year. She could now easily tell when he lied to her.

'Next year' she thought 'Assuming that no one's thrown me in the Skybox yet' That was still a possibility.

When she got home there was a box right outside the door. It was haphazardly bound together with tape, and looked as if whatever was in it was about to explode.

'This has gotta be Hiro's present' she thought. She leaned down to touch it, and saw a note.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' it read 'OPEN THE BOX, BUT THEN STEP AWAY!'

"Oh, boy" she muttered.

She closed one eye and gently tapped the box with a finger, which immediately caused the box the explode.

Well, not explode, but the box was immediately ripped to shreds.

She stepped back and watched as a robot with spidery legs spun around in circles. She recognised it almost immediately as the one that Hiro and Tadashi were testing out the first time they had dinner at the Hamada's house. It had been upgraded, and now didn't have any parts that looked rusted or fragile.

The robot made a little trick in the air, twisting its body to make it spin and then land upside down. The legs stopped the fall before the robot crashed to the floor, and then it made a show of standing on one leg.

"Show off" Octavia smiled as it walked up to her. The robot made a sound similar to the engines that powered the Ark's thrusters, and then a small compartment that she was positive hadn't been there the last time opened up. Inside was a small brown coloured pastry with a small circle of yellowish jam in the middle.

She picked it up gently, automatically knowing that this present was from Aunt Cass. On Unity Day she had served these lemon pastries that she instantly fallen in love with, and her mouth watered instantly.

The robot clanked its way down the hall, passing at the end to give Octavia a little wave.

Half of the pastry was gone by the time she opened the door.

Bellamy was already there. He must've taken half of his shift off just to get there before her. "Happy birthday, O"

"Thanks" she sat on her bed, carefully taking out the flower and placing it in a small cupboard above her bed.

"Is that from a secret admirer I don't know about?" asked Bellamy, cracking his knuckles for extra effect.

"Unless you count two nerds who specialise in plants and asking me whose farts smell worse, I think you need to find a new definition for 'admirers'"

Bellamy shook his head. "You know, sometimes I miss when you weren't full of sarcasm"

She let her head dangle from the bed, making the blood rush to her head "Sometimes I miss when you weren't so controlling and overprotective. Oh, wait..."

Bellamy sighed "You're right. I should just leave you alone. Guess you don't need your birthday present after all"

"Hey!" yelled Octavia. She turned herself upright and then jumped down to the floor. She tried to ignore the dizziness as she stumbled over to her brother "When did I say that?"

Bellamy laughed. He didn't do that much, anymore.

He walked over to his bed, and pulled something out from underneath the mattress. It was a small bracelet, with thick brown strings braided together and different coloured beads. Each one was different, one looked like running water stuck in time, another a deep purple with a flower design, and another that reminded her of the pictures of sea shells she'd seen in class.

"Where did you get this?" she asked as she sat down on his bed.

"I didn't" Bellamy sat down next to her "Mom did"

For a moment, Octavia said nothing. "What?"

"You know Mom had to do... things... to feed both of us. One of them was stealing things. Occasionally she'd steal something that someone would accidentally leave around the Ark and then sell it illegally. Shoelaces, moonshine, beads.

"After she got floated, I went through some of her stuff to see if I could sell any of it for more ration cards. If found that" he pointed at the bracelet "She must've worked hard on that one. Figured you might want it"

Octavia ran her finger over the beads, looking over the details in each one and in the braided strings to make it more durable. Her mom had made this. She had been planning on selling it so she could have enough ration cards, and now it was Octavia's.

Gently she tied it around her ankle. She didn't want any prying eyes, and no one accusing her of being a thief. Besides, there at least it was safe, and it was something of her mother's that she could keep forever.

"Thanks, Bellamy" she whispered. He smiled and put an arm around her "Today was a good birthday"

* * *

 **Man, I just thought. When Octavia was thrown into the Skybox, she must've been terrified. She'd barely been outside her home and after she got discovered she'd never go back again.**

 **Also, she'd have to talk to a lot of people with no experience on** ** _how_** **.**

 **But yes, I do believe that Bellamy gives the best presents. Next fic is Bellamy and Hiro's birthdays. And be patient, I am working on the origin of Tadashi's signature cap from the move.**


	7. Birthdays (Part 2) - Bellamy and Hiro

**Consistency. Not my forté. Sorry for irregular updates.**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6/100 or their characters**

 **PS, I have a headcanon that Hiro misspells a lot of words. Can't be a genius in everything.**

 **Oh, and you'll get more of Gogo's and Wasabi's backstories in later chapter. Here I 'm just giving you a few hints. Je je je**

* * *

Two and a half years after meeting the Hamadas, Bellamy turned 21. He decided to keep it quiet, like his last one.

There wasn't a huge celebration, even though Octavia kept pestering him about it for weeks before the date. Bellamy simply didn't want one. He was perfect happy with just the occasional 'Happy Birthday' from someone, even though there weren't many people to wish him one.

He was just happy that on Octavia's second birthday A.H.C. (After Home Captivity, that's what they were calling it now) she finally had a celebration like the one she wanted when she was little. It was one similar to Tadashi's or Hiro's, small, but at least with guests.

His last birthday (when it was just him and Octavia) he asked her not to get him anything, or else their mother's ghost would haunt _her_ this time. He realised his mistake when he forgot to tell them not to give him birthday presents again this year.

He already felt guilty enough about his mother's death, he really didn't feel like he deserved a celebration.

That didn't stop everyone else. Right after he started walking off towards work and Octavia towards school, he saw a small box at the foot of the door. Octavia continued down the hall as if she didn't even see the package, but Bellamy could swear that she was smirking.

He shook his head turned around to see the package that was properly taped shut with tape that was normally found near the engineers homes. Bellamy instantly knew who gave him this gift.

He knelt down and opened the box with a cutter that he used for work when he needed to get supplies out of particularly troublesome containers, and also occasionally used in the place of a knife when he was practising in the training room.

Inside the box was what appeared to be a flat disk made from several pieces of the Ark's metal panels. It was simple, with a pad with buttons right next to a note that was taped on.

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _Hope you like the present Tadashi and I made for you. It shud should help make things easier with your job. Oh, and Aunt Casses present is at 7:30 at our place tonight. Hint: Its soooo tasty. Just try not the notice the missing pieces pieces._

 _-Hiro Hamada_

 _PS - On the back you have instructions_

Bellamy flipped the note and saw a step-by-step set of instructions saying how to operate the machine. He accidentally pressed the button that you know you're not supposed to push but do anyway (the red one) and operated it.

Immediately, it started to buzz and let out of Bellamy's hand. In less than a second, it turned around and made a grinding and whizzing sound as it devoured the cardboard box it had been packaged in. A _ping_ noise came from it and from the other end shot out a small cube the size of his fingernail.

Bellamy chuckled a little "Those two are crazy. But they're crazy geniuses" He picked up the bot and went off to work. Today he might actually be done before Octavia comes home.

* * *

Right after work Bellamy was cornered by Wasabi, who then dragged him to the training room and excitedly showed him what he had in store. Wasabi was naturally an energetic person, and showed it often (even in his uniform), but lately he was being watched closely by his superiors, so he started to act more 'professional'.

"I haven't seen you this excited since you finished your laser" Bellamy mentioned as Wasabi opened his bag.

"You know how hard it is for a guard to get permission to use the lab? It was amazing they let me in at all! Aha!" he pulled out a heavy gun partially wrapped in a black cloth.

"How did you get _that?_ " Bellamy nearly grabbed it from his friend's hands. "I thought those were only brought out from emergencies"

"Or when the Ark needs to test a new weapon" Wasabi stood up and went over to the target areas at the back of the room, which were padded black bags. Even though he was out of uniform, with the gun, he looked even more menacing than he usually did.

Carefully, he removed the safety and aimed at the middle target. Breathing deeply, he readied himself before a green bolt shot out and hit the target. The black bag now had a deep hole in the middle with orange and red flames spreading towards the rest of the canvas.

Wasabi looked back at Bellamy and raised an eyebrow "Pretty sweet, right"

"I thought you said your plasma lasers were for the Ark's maintenance crew" this time, Bellamy did grab the gun and flip it and invest it. And then flip it and inspect it again. It was actually a really impressive design, with the only main difference being a small blue box on the side of the gun. Well, that and the fact that it was more lethal than one of Hiro's killer-robot ideas. And that was saying something.

"They _are_ " Wasabi showed him where to put his hands on this type of gun "but, the Ark wants to see if we can do some of the harder operations with this so we don't have to put people at risk as much"

"And the only thing you had with the long range capacity to do that were the emergency guns" His friend gave him a thumbs up.

"However," he stepped back at let Bellamy get a feel for the gun "I figured you might want to use it to shot some targets. But _you_ clean up the mess afterwards"

Bellamy shook his head "No respect for the birthday guy" A leaned back and pulled a trigger as a second shot hit the dummy on the left. The effect was the same as the one in the middle, powerful and destructive, while only making a small hole.

"I think that's a good enough present. And you have to leave this gym absolutely spotless!" Well, at least Wasabi trusted him with dangerous tech. He'd show him the Hamada's bot after getting some more accuracy.

He pressed the trigger again.

* * *

In true Blake-fashion, Octavia was the last person to give him his birthday gift.

It was at the Hamada's home, right after Bellamy almost devoured Aunt Cass's present. That dinner they had her famous hot wings (with extra spices from the kitchens) and something called 'donuts', which Hiro picked out from an old recipe book that was hardly used.

Bellamy and Octavia had gotten better at using chopsticks, but they both agreed that tonight should be a meal that they could eat a little bit easier. The entire meal was polished off in record-time, so quick it was a miracle no one's stomach did flips and had aches.

Thanks to Hiro and Tadashi's present, Bellamy finished work nearly two hours earlier. Of course he had to clear the robot with his superiors, and he made sure that he was the only one who used it by mentioning Hiro. Even years later, most didn't like being associated with a second-child or their family.

"Yes!" Hiro's sugar and sauce covered face broke into a grin "I told you it wouldn't blow up!" he pointed a finger at Tadashi, who was just finishing his donut.

"Thwwhs becawews-" he swallowed what was left in his mouth with a gulp "That's because I fixed the main mechanisms, knucklehead"

"Yeah, yeah" Hiro waved him off "But you didn't think about shredding the trash and then making it into a cube? Did 'yaaaa?!" He screamed as Tadashi started tickling him.

"Can we not blow me up? I still have to make sure you three don't get in more trouble than you already do"

"Hey, I'm not to bad" Tadashi stopped torturing Hiro long enough for the boy to catch his breath, and then starting again just when Hiro was caught off guard.

"Says the guy who decides to hack into every computer he finds!" Octavia said. She and Monty even joined him on occasion.

"At least I'm not as bad as Hiro!" Hiro then subsequently fell to the floor with a loud thump, and then groaned as the chair he was on landed on his back, pinning him down.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled.

That made everyone laugh.

But then Aunt Cass went over and twisted both Tadashi and Hiro's ears. "You need to be more careful" she ignored their complaints "I do not want to see either of you in the Skybox"

"Ok, Aunt Cass!" they both said at the same time. She let them go, and then went to the other side of the table to do the same to the Blakes.

"And by that" she dodged a punch that Octavia barely missed "I mean _all of you_ " she twisted even harder.

"Got it. Got it. Be careful, don't break laws. Just let me feel my ear again!" Octavia sighed in relief when she was finally let go, rubbing the now red ear.

Bellamy just said 'ow', understanding the point of view she was coming from. He constantly worried about Octavia, _and Hiro_ , he thought. Even though they knew their situation and what might happen, they still didn't worry as much as him.

The only other person who understood this perspective, was Tadashi. That made Bellamy sad. Tadashi felt responsible for Hiro, just like Aunt Cass did for both of them. The only advantage he had was that he didn't have to worry about things like ration cards.

Hiro and Octavia then started fighting over who got to eat the last donut, which had been left untouched. Bellamy then sat down next to Tadashi, who was amusing himself by watching the two debate over who was worthy enough to eat the final dessert.

"Hey" Bellamy prodded his shoulder. Tadashi looked over with a smile, it had been a good day for him. "If you ever need a break from keeping an eye on them, let me know. Listen," he took a deep breath "I get that you worry about them. I do too. But you know that you push yourself too hard"

Tadashi looked away. Bellamy had repeatedly caught him staying up too late working on projects, and he always had his hands full with something or other. Sure, he had friends, but on occasion he was still ostracised by other people. "I don't mind"

"Nice lie" Hiro was now threatening to lick the donut "But if you ever need anything, you let me know"

Tadashi looked up, "Thanks. I'll remember that" They jumped when they heard Hiro scream at that fact that _Octavia_ had licked the donut and was grinning from ear to ear.

 _It's hard to think that less than three years ago me and Mom were the only people she knew_. Bellamy thought.

He caught his sister's eye. "We should be going home, O" Her eyes widened and she chewed faster.

"Hwld wp" she went over towards the end of the one-room home and pulled out a a wrapped package that was wrapped much better than the Hamada's. "Happy birthday!"

Bellamy took the package and started to open it. Aunt Cass turned around from where she was putting everything away and started to laugh when she saw the present. "Oh, it's nothing" she said when Bellamy turned to look at her.

His jaw dropped when he saw that what Octavia gave him… were a pair of badly sown pants.

"They took all the good ideas!" she defended "And besides," now she started to laugh with Aunt Cass "I know how much you need one pant leg shorter than the other. With pink hearts on it"

Now everyone was laughing.

Bellamy never wore the pants, instead he miraculously traded them for a few more ration cards, but later on he realised that he hadn't laughed that much in years.

* * *

Hiro's birthday party almost landed him in the Skybox. It scared that crap out of the adults, but he had a blast! Especially because he got away with everything. Well, he did get grounded for three weeks by Aunt Cass, but what the Council couldn't arrest him for couldn't hurt them. Could it?

* * *

It all started with what Honey said couldn't _possibly_ happen in real life. And of course, Hiro took that as a challenge.

The council had just moved Hiro up another grade, and already he had teachers fighting against him even harder than before. With even worse consequences if they won. Soon enough, they dragged Gogo into it too, and they knew that they had to do something to prove that they deserved to be there.

So, Hiro started collecting his birthday gifts a month before his actual birthday. In exchange, he promised to throw the birthday party himself. Everyone suspected some kind of crazy mischief was in plan, but nobody other than Hiro and Gogo knew exactly what it was.

For the first time in his life, his birthday was celebrated in the main cafeteria, where there was enough room for everyone to sit comfortably. It was unbelievable that everyone decided to go! Even Wasabi managed to show up, even though he was better friends with his brother.

"Hope that changes" Wasabi was out of his guard uniform in something much more comfortable, a loose pair of pants and a green jacket. "You seem like a pretty cool kid"

"After you see what I've done with all this stuff, it won't just _seem_ like it" he jumped up onto the closest table and cupped his hand "Everyone, can I please have your attention!"

Everyone looked up at the scrawny kid as he practically jumped around in his shoes. No one noticed when Gogo slipped away from the crowd and nodded at Hiro before putting on her skates and rolling down the hall.

"Attention!" Hiro yelled loud enough for Gogo's 'escape' to go unnoticed "As you may know, I have gotten most of my birthday presents already" A low murmur went through the crowd "And I know that none of you have any idea what it is!"

"How'd you know that?" Bellamy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "We might all know what you're planning"

"No you don't"

"You're not even gonna give us a hint, bro?" Tadashi was one of the most curious. He'd been trying to take a peak at Hiro's blueprints for whatever he'd been working on, but Hiro caught and said that he'd show Tadashi what he'd been working only if in return he could see his brother's super-secret-project.

He'd been with the same idea for three years now, and still completely tight lipped. So, he wasn't quite sure what was in store for everyone that day.

"Nope" The sounds of many voices talking over one another, like when you're close enough to the center of the Ark and can hear all the machines working at the same time, started to come towards the cafeteria "Because if you did, you'd try to stop me"

With a grin, he bounced off the table and ran towards the entrance.

Octavia caught up with him as he stopped just in front of the large mass of people who looked as if they were about to crash into a mountain. "Hiro!" Octavia push him lightly "Next time don't let me run over you"

"You didn't run over me. You _almost_ ran over me" Hiro corrected.

"Hiro Hamada, Octavia Blake" Chancellor Jaha said in a cautious tone of voice "May I ask what you two are doing here?"

After a second of confusion, Octavia shook her head and pointed towards Hiro "Ask him"

The rest of the party group had stopped right behind Hiro and Octavia, so quiet you could hear the hum of people on the other side of the Ark.

Hiro could start to feel his hands shaking, but he forced them into fists. This was the only chance they were going to have to prove that he was more than a second-child and that she was more than a child-criminal.

"Dear, friend, family, council members" Hiro spotted a boy about Tadashi's age behind Jaha next to a girl with wavy blonde hair "And council's family. You are here to witness history!"

The Council members whispered to one another, speaking so low that Hiro couldn't make out what they were saying. Abby was there, with more of a curious look than a disgusted one like the rest of her coworker's. Even the two teenagers talked to each other while glancing back and forth between the council and Hiro.

"Exactly two months ago" the murmurs continued "You (the Council), announced to the Ark that you were looking for someone who could build a master control system for the Ark. After me and my friend applied, you rejected us. Why? Don't care. But we are here to prove that you have made a big mistake.

"Using my birthday present I am _not_ here to give you a party, but a piece of technology that can _transform_ life on the Ark"

In the distance, a whizzing sound echoed through the Ark's halls. "Every time there is a problem that could affect everyone, because controls are hard to get to, it takes time to control the situation. You have to activate half a dozen systems just to quarantine _one_ are of the Ark"

"Coming through!" a flash of purple and black speed in between a couple of council members who didn't move out of the way in time. Tucked underneath one arm, she carried a gray cylinder with a lit up panel at the top.

She skid to a halt next to Octavia, who nearly elbowed her in the ribs. "Upgraded your skates?"

"Twice as fast. Here" she tossed the cylinder to Hiro.

Hiro caught the cylinder with both hands, and then raised it high above his head. "This is what you have been waiting (and asking) for! A brand new robot that can analyse that Ark's situation and report back with the appropriate commands on how to solve it"

HE pressed a yellow button on the left corner of the screen and drop the robot from his hands. Octavia tired to grab it before it was too late, but stopped the moment she realised…

 _It was floating_.

"Maglev" said Gogo "It can travel anywhere in the Ark. Even through locked doors" To prove her point, she detached the pad from the robot and tossed to Jaha's son. "Press: Cafeteria"

The boy blinked a couple of times, but eventually pressed the button. That was Gogo's cue to pressed the door's 'lock' button behind her, leaving the majority of the birthday group inside.

Ignoring the complaints from the people he knew, Hiro watched as the robot lifted higher into the air, stopping in front of the panel at the top.

"You do know that you also looked the air vent, right?" the blonde girl spoke up.

A second later, the robot opened one of its compartment and out came a miniature metal arm. It touched the air vent and started beeping as small red lights started blinking on the screen in the teen boy's hands.

"What the-" he started to say, when a soft 'click' was heard. The robot, who was just the right size, easily slid through, disappearing from the hallway's point of view.

When it came back out half a minute later, it returned to its original position right in front of Hiro. "It should say something on the screen" he said, quickly looking over the robot to make sure that everything was working right.

"No miscalculations in Ark system. Open door? Yes or no?" he read out loud. Almost in a daze, he pressed the screen which opened the cafeteria's door.

Aunt Cass came out and crushed Hiro in a hug "Oh, I knew you were going to do something amazing!"

"Yeah" he squeezed out "Thanks, Aunt Cass. Can't. Breathe"

She let go as the rest of the group stepped in to the hallway. "The two of you made this?" Jasper asked "Huh, guess that's why you wanted to know about the Ark conditions that Agro Station needs to keep the food production going. Thought that was a weird gift"

"The last thing we gave you Jasper" Honey pulled a strand of hair away from her eyes "Were _googles_ that Fred redesigned. And were on a space station"

"You use them for your chemistry experiments, don't you?" he shot back.

"A robot that can be used to check the Ark's systems" Jaha summarised. He took the pad from his son's hands "This is what we needed"

"And you know it can't just _check_ the systems" Hiro grabbed the pad and started searching for the right options he wanted. "It can do _so_ much more"

Tadashi knew that tone. "Hiro" he started moving closer, trying to see what was going on the screen. "What are you thinking?"

 _Would you like to confirm your option?_ flashed on the screen.

"Something that will prove we're worth something on this space station. Right, Tadashi? Like you always say" Hiro looked at his brother " _You gotta show 'em what you can do_ "

With a firm push, he pressed _Yes._

Immediately, the cafeteria door and the two at the end of the hallway shut with a series of clangs. Everyone started looking around, wondering what was going on.

And then, their feet left the floor.

* * *

"Any law against turning off the station's gravity?" Hiro asked as he pushed himself from one wall to the other.

"In this moment" Kane shouted while struggling to stay upright "I wish there was!"

Throughout the hallways, people were either doing flips in midair, pushing themselves from wall to wall, or fighting to grab something to keep them from spinning around out of control. Cries of "Whooooa" and "Yeah!" and "I think I'm gonna hurl" echoed.

"Hiro Hamada!" Aunt Cass yelled "You are grounded!"

"I can live with that!" he called back, and smiled when he saw her let go of the wall and do a hand stand on the opposite one.

Tadashi accidentally pushed off in the wrong direction and bumped into the blonde girl. Hiro laughed as he watched the awkward introduction the two had, and then smiled at Jaha.

"We want to move up" Gogo grabbed onto the wall right next to the chancellor "We have the brains, so let us do more"

Jaha looked confused, so Hiro dramatically rolled his eyes "They're trying to kick us out of the Ark's school and make us work Bellamy's lame job"

"Hey!" Bellamy shouted as he was hallway done with a backflip.

"You know it's true, Bell" Octavia was having the time of her life, as she and Monty kicked a rubber ball towards Jasper and Fred who bounced it back easily.

"Me too! Over here!" Honey jumped over to join in, while Wasabi closed his eyes and simply floated in midair, until Bellamy called him out and they started to see who could travel the furthest with just one push.

"They're trying to take you out of the program" Jaha scrunched his eyebrows "I'll make you a deal. I get the robot, and I'll talk to the head of our education program"

"Deal!" Hiro and Gogo said at the same time.

Gogo, for the first time since Hiro had met her, actually smiled more than just her usual smirk. "It worked. But next time Hiro, _I_ get to pick what we make" She launched herself towards the group of people.

Hiro leaned backwards, which made him spin and feel slightly dizzy.

"Whoa!" a dark-skinned hand grabbed his arm and helped him get some balance back "Easy there. I'm Wells" he said "That is some pretty amazing tech, right there"

Hiro was caught off-guard. He didn't expect the chancellor's _son_ to give any praise about him at all!

"Thanks" he said with a wobbly voice

"Alright" Jaha said, holding out his hand "Party's over. Give me the pad"

"Sorry, Dad" Wells stole the pad and pushed himself out of his father's path, allowing the fun to keep going for a few more minutes.

Tadashi came up behind Hiro and locked his head in for a nuggie. "Tell me what you're up to next time, bonehead" he said to Hiro.

"No promises, bro" he wiggled out of his brother's grip and suddenly everyone was chasing everyone and it was a miracle no one there up and Hiro knew that he and Gogo showed the Council that they weren't as problematic as everyone thought they were.

Ok, maybe a little.

 _But,_ Hiro thought, _this is still the Best. Birthday. Ever!_

* * *

 **Finally finished my outline up until chapter 16. You underestimate my happiness right now. =D =D =D !**

 **Also, ENORMOUS thanks to anyone who has followed/read/reviewed/favorited or just found out about the story and has decided to check it out. You, are SO awesome!**


	8. How they Found Out

**Alrighty, here's where we start to get to the interesting parts.**

 **I do not own The 100/BH6 or their characters.**

* * *

For Octavia, it had officially been three years After Home Captivity, and eight for Hiro.

Hiro really didn't remember what it was like living in hiding, only from stories that Tadashi told him. He could barely remember his parents. He just had one memory of them tucking him and Tadashi in bed. It was short, and he can't really see their faces that well, but he knows its them.

Hiro could tell that Tadashi missed their parents a lot from time to time, but tried not to show it too much. When that happened Hiro would ask him to tell one of the stories he'd already heard. That usually cheered him up.

Octavia and Bellamy on the other hand, only mentioned their mom occasionally. There had been a few nights where the four of them would just talk about them, well, Hiro mainly listened. He'd tinker with a robot while everyone would talk about what helped them hide Hiro and Octavia. But those nights didn't happen very often.

Tadashi said how they hid Hiro in an unused air vent that they'd pretend didn't open up. The guards barely noticed it, and Hiro was so small at the time that they had no problem fitting him in there. The night their parents were arrested they didn't have enough time to…

They all avoided talking about when the Ark found out. They were memories that were just… there, but ignored.

Hiro didn't talk about it not because he missed his parents too much, but because of what happened afterwards. The bullying, the teasing, getting ignored by adults, being the 'second-child'. He wondered if it would've been easier if they'd never found him.

Then he heard about Octavia's lonely childhood and scrapped the idea. He wasn't old enough to remember being stuffed in an air vent, but remembering living under the floor?

Still, he couldn't help but get curious…

Fast-forward to now, Hiro had won a bet against Octavia.

"I still can't believe you actually bet _against_ Honey making that chem ball" Hiro started breathing hard, listening to his heart beating against his chest.

"I thought they were going to blow up before she even got her formulas right! And anyway, they do blow up" they slowed down to a light run as they passed the other homes, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"Yeah, where she wants them to. The Council says they're 'the new technology of the Ark'. They've pretty much forgotten we're her friends!"

Honey's chem balls were now being developed by some of the Ark's lead chemists, even though Honey's designs and mods were SO much better. Now instead of having to waste large materials for big patch-ups on the Ark, all they had to do was mix a few chemicals together and have it done in half the time.

She had paired up with this girl named Raven, who was already pushing to become a mechanic. They made sure that the chem balls were easy to manoeuvre, and they even practiced throwing them at targets. Of course, out in space it's a bit harder, but they're working on that.

"Fine. I made a stupid mistake"

"Good. Now pay up!"

"I can't believe we're doing this" Octavia finally trudged along to the end of the hallway, stopping just to make sure no one was behind them. "Ok, I think we're good"

"Hurry up!" Hiro started bouncing on his toes "They're gonna noticed we're gone in about fifteen minutes"

"You're the one who's impatient. Would it kill you to wait 'till _after_ school?" she pushed her home's door open and stepped in.

"Nop- Hey!" he complained as Octavia nearly slammed the door in his face. "No backing out of the bet!"

Octavia grunted and let Hiro in, shutting the door behind them. "Don't know why you want to see it"

"I don't remember hiding in the air vent" Hiro followed Octavia to the centre of the room "I'm curious to see what it's like"

"This is hiding under the _floor._ Not an air vent"

"Close enough!" Hiro had tried several times to get into his and Tadashi's old home, but the woman who lived there now wasn't sympathetic to the second-child, and he didn't want to risk getting caught breaking into a home. Taking unused scrap parts from the Ark and turning off gravity weren't against the law, but breaking in to a home? He might as well be breaking into the Skybox.

"We shouldn't move the table too much" said Octavia as she moved it only slightly "We don't have enough time to pick up a mess" On top of the table were objects ranging from regular papers and schematics to tablets to tiny robots.

Hiro and Tadashi had gotten into a habit of hanging out in the Blake's home, since there was more free space to work on larger projects. The last time one of their experiments went wrong in their home they nearly also burned Aunt Cass's 'living room'. Since then, they'd moved their experiments to a home with slightly less flammable objects.

"It's weird having you guys here so much. For a long time I was used to not hearing too much noise. And now I can't get a good night's sleep" she complained while lightly punching Hiro in the arm.

Hiro and Tadashi also had the habit of working on their machines late at night. It was a miracle that Bellamy didn't kick them out every time they worked on a new contraption.

"Hey!" Hiro batted Octavia's arm away "Don't think Tadashi's spent so much time in Factory Station since we used to live here. We actually used to live right next door to you guys"

"Yeah, I actually remember the night when you were-" she cut herself off suddenly, with a guilty look on her face. Trying to distract him, she grabbed the panel and shifted it loose. She paused for a moment, looking inside, before removing it completely and carefully placing it to the side.

At first, Hiro's curiosity got the best of him. Inside there was nothing, only a faded outline from where a thin mattress or a blanket used to be. He studied the interior, already feeling like the walls were somehow getting smaller.

He blinked a few times, trying to bring himself back to reality and Octavia's words "Wait, what? What do you mean you remember-"

This time _he_ cut himself off when they heard loud voices outside the hallway. Voices that sounded like…

"Get in!" said Hiro, climbing into the hole.

"What? No way!" Octavia tried to stand up, but bumped her head on the table above her, making a rolled up schematic fall to the floor. "Ow" she complained.

"It's Bellamy and Tadashi!" Hiro whispered

"What are they doing here now?!" Octavia hissed.

"I don't know, there's no way that they'll be happy that we're practically skipping school" Hiro was now really starting to hate his choice. 'You just _had_ to see the trapdoor _now'_ he thought.

"Move!" Octavia pushed herself into the hole, carefully placing the top back in place. The instant she shut them in and laid down next to Hiro, he could feel her start to shake.

"I am not afraid" she murmured "I am not afraid"

There was a loud clank as the door was opened and two people walked in. Hiro and Octavia held their breaths as they walked towards the table.

"Tadashi, what are you saying?" Bellamy's voice sounded raspy "Do you even _realise_ what you're saying?"

"Yes, I do" he replied "I think I can find out who sent the anonymous tips. I know how the Ark found out about Octavia and Hiro"

* * *

This was impossible.

At least that's what Tadashi believed before he met Clarke. After their awkward meeting where he literally crashed into her, they'd started hanging out. Tadashi liked being able to talk to her, since they normally discussed things that Hiro would call 'too booooring' to even make a decent argument.

His secret project was coming along, but he needed some extra info. He'd asked Clarke to dig around, and what she'd turned up made Tadashi's head spin.

"You can't be sure of this" Bellamy was standing at the far side of the room. Tadashi had pulled him out of work the instant after he put all the pieces together in class. He couldn't wait another second.

"Yes, I can" Tadashi grabbed everything that was on the table in the room and put it on the floor, leaving it empty. He didn't even noticed that one of the papers was already strewn about right next to his feet "Look"

He put three pieces of paper on the table: a schematic of the Factory Station, an arrest logbook, and a profile of one of the Ark's guards.

Pointing at the schematics, he said "Factory station has built in air vents and trapdoors in random sections. These were closed off when the stations were brought together to make the Ark, since they didn't want anyone hiding anything there. But another thing they did, was erase any evidence that they were there in the first place. They even wiped the information off of the original schematics"

Bellamy leaned over the schematics next to Tadashi, searching for something that wasn't there. "Mom found the trapdoor after I'd tripped over it when I was young. That's the only reason how she knew"

"And my parents found the air vent after one of Dad's experiments went wrong and knocked it loose" Tadashi moved the schematics to one one side and grabbed the next paper. "So that got me thinking, would _anyone_ know about these vents and trapdoors?"

"Wait, wait, hold on" Bellamy interjected "But they didn't _find_ Hiro in the air vent. You've told us that your parents didn't have enough time to hide him"

"They didn't" Tadashi took a deep breath "But that's where they checked first, before they noticed Hiro under the covers. But the thing is, they weren't even looking for _him,_ just whatever was in the vent"

"Yeah, I don't remember them saying anything about a second-child before they went in" Bellamy added. He ignored Tadashi's stare "I heard the guards that night. I thought they were here for Octavia, so I went to the door to try and stall them. I saw them barge in and arrest your parents. I think Octavia slept through it, but I'm not sure"

Tadashi said nothing for a moment, working up the courage to come clean on his side "Hiro saw them arrest your Mom. He didn't think we'd believe him when he saw your sister, so he recorded it to show it to us. That's what got Aunt Cass to go to the Council"

"Video's gone?" asked Bellamy.

"Yeah" Tadashi looked down at the floor "We erased it right after"

Everything stood still for a minute. No one talked, no one moved. All you could hear was the hum of the engines, and it felt as if it wasn't even a proper time to be heard taking in a breath.

Bellamy swallowed something in his throat before nodding "You better have a point to all this" he motioned towards Tadashi's papers.

"I do" Tadashi picked up the next sheet "This is an arrest logbook. If the person says anything that might be relevant to other crimes, the arresting officer has to write it down. Now, there's one officer who's asked about Factory Station over and over again" he voice was drier than before. He hadn't expected to talk about the night his parents were arrested.

Luckily, he and Bellamy barely managed to avoid talking too much about the subject. For now. It's was strange and awkward for both of them to discuss it.

"He keeps asking if they know anyone else who's broken the law on Factory Station, if there are any secret compartments and more" Tadashi bit the inside of his cheek "And one day, this woman, was arrested for possession of stolen goods"

Melanie Rejavik. Her Ark ID photo showed she was a thin woman with long golden-brown hair, with a set mouth that looked like it had never smiled.

"She was arrested two years after Hiro was born. All she said was 'there are two second-children'. After that, she didn't give any details. Didn't say another word until she was executed"

"Torture" said Bellamy coldly "The worst of the guards use stun baton over and over again on people when they're desperate for information"

"The thing is" continued Tadashi "I've _seen_ this woman before"

"What?" Bellamy glanced between Tadashi and the woman "Where have you seen her before?"

"The day Hiro was born" Tadashi put down the logbook and pinched the gap between his eyes "Mom started to have some complications. I don't know exactly what happened, they had me stay with Aunt Cass while it was all happening, but when Dad brought me back to the house, she was there. Somehow, she was helping my parents"

Bellamy studied the woman's face "Mom gave birth to Octavia all by herself" suddenly remembering something, he straightened his back and looked Tadashi in the eyes "But after she was born, Mom needed to rest for a while. Packages would show up every once in a while, with things like milk and diapers. Mom told me the less I knew the safer we'd be"

Tadashi nodded, reaching over to grab the final document. "Rejavik never said _who_ the second-children were, and in the end, the Ark never found enough evidence to properly start an investigation. But the arresting officer… he started to do some research of his own.

"He started going after almost everyone in Factory Station. I managed to hack into the Ark's computer and download all the data on the arrests-"

"You're as bad as Hiro now" muttered Bellamy.

"It's going to take weeks to sort through it. But from the amount of arrests he's made, eventually he was bound to find out about the secret compartments" Tadashi took in a shaky breath. "Whoever this guard is, they're doing the opposite of what Wasabi does. Trying to find dirt on anyone and everyone, and if he does, they're as good as floated. He even goes after kids who've barely turned 13. He's also the one who arrested Gogo"

Bellamy nodded "The guards have gotten ruthless lately. Wasabi's even been writing fake reports and pushing the Council to go easier on Gogo for when she's re-evaluated. And not just her, he's also doing it for other delinquents in the Skybox. It's like the guards are just pushing for more executions"

"I thought Wasabi liked to stick to the rules" said Tadashi.

"He is" Bellamy grabbed the documents "He just goes by his own rulebook" he pushed the documents into Tadashi's hands. "Hide them. Get back to class, pretend like nothing's happened, and say nothing"

"Are you serious?" Tadashi shook his head "These are our _families_ we're talking about. And we're not gonna do anything? "

"We will" Bellamy gave him a hard look "We'll investigate. But we have to be smart about this. We do anything now, all we'll get is you being thrown in the Skybox for illegally downloading data from the Ark. Hide the information you have, for now. We'll figure out what to do when we know who the officer is.

"Until then, we don't tell Hiro or Octavia. If they get mixed in this, the Council has everything they need to have them arrested, no questions asked. Understand?"

After a moment, Tadashi nodded, slowly. "I understand" he put the papers back in his bag "Keep it a secret"

"For now" Bellamy closed his eyes "We'll talk about the other thing later"

'Mom and Dad' thought Tadashi 'He saw what happened'

The two of them walked out of the Blakes home, without ever realising that the two people they wanted as far away from this as possible, were right underneath their feet.

* * *

Octavia started to gasp as if she'd been held underwater the instant she got out of the hole in the floor.

"Octavia?" she thought she heard Hiro's voice. But she couldn't think, she could barely breathe. "O-o-ok. O-Octavia. Ah- this better work! Breathe" his face came into view, right in front of hers "Breathe slowly"

Little by little, Octavia's gasps turned into short inhales and outhouse. "Please tell me" she breathed in again "You heard that too"

"Y-yeah" Hiro's voice was shaky "There's someone out there who made sure that our parents were floated"

"He tortures people" she could start to focus her eyes again, managing to see the litter of papers around them, and noticing that they were still under the table in the room.

"He goes after kids. Like Gogo" both he and Octavia clenched their fists.

"Like Kronos" said Octavia "He ate his own children to prevent them from rising up against him"

"Gross"

"Don't care" she had finally calmed down enough to come back to her senses. "We need to get back to class. They'll see we were gone soon"

"What are we gonna do?" asked Hiro.

"Find out who this guard is" she picked up the panel and placed it over the hole "Bellamy and Tadashi don't wanna get us involved, but it's too late now" she turned towards Hiro "We'll investigate. Search every place in the goddamned Ark"

"Are you crazy? How?"

"That's your job to find out. Let's get out of here" Octavia stretched her legs, forgetting about the metallic surface above her head.

"Ow!" both of them muttered. Like their siblings, they rushed their way out, rushing to make it back in time.

All of them were going to find out who condemned their parents.

One way or another.

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Awful? Interesting? Leave a review.**

 **I just hope I can pull this entire plan of mine off.**

 **PS, Thank you to all who have continuously read these chapters! =D**


	9. Suspected criminals

**Ok, took me a while to write this chapter. But in my defence, it is the longest chapter I have written so far! So I hope that makes up for it. There's also quite a bit of shouting in this chapter, now that I think about it.**  
 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own BH6/The 100 or their characters.**

* * *

"Got it!" Hiro dragged the file onto his memory stick, making sure that all the information was there.

"Good," Octavia glanced at the door "Tadashi's gonna be back any minute now"

"You're just lucky we don't have enough time for me to look for his big project" Hiro was slightly frustrated. His brother had gone out with Honey and Fred and forgot to take his laptop with him. Still, Hiro had to get past the firewalls and abnormal amount of passwords.

"Well," Octavia moved next to Hiro "He does have at least half of the Ark's database on here. You think it'd be easy to find _anything_?"

"Too bad Hamada Brother Rule #78 isn't valid right now" Hiro quickly closed all the open files and started putting the passwords back in place.

"You two have too many rules. We good yet?" her eyes flashed towards the memory stick.

"Almost… Done!" he yanked the stick out of the port and shut the laptop. Carefully putting it back in Tadashi's bag, he grinned at Octavia "Come on" he jumped onto the bed above.

Octavia followed, grabbing Hiro's laptop from the foot of his bed. "You think what we found will make sense?"

"It better" Hiro's eyes darted in all directions on the screen "I just missed a very tempting opportunity to find out what Tadashi's been working on"

"You are obsessed with that project" she teased "But he's actually making some progress on it… At four o'clock in the morning. I don't think I can remember what 'sleep' is" she sighed and let her legs dangle off of the bed.

"Put this on" Hiro handed her a headphone, which she stuck in her ear. A moment later, the music began "Let's-

"Hey" Tadashi's voice made them jump and Hiro almost drop the computer.

"Dude!" Hiro's fingers were barely clinging onto the sides of the laptop, slipping on the flat and polished surface.

"What are you two doing?" Tadashi took the device from Hiro before it crashed into a million pieces, shaking his head with amusement "Still can't believe you haven't seen it, Octavia"

'A New Hope' in bright yellow letters started moving upwards on the screen.

"I'm watching it now. Happy?" she rolled her eyes "You do realise that the fact that you two know everything about these movies-"

"And tv shows" cut in Hiro, raising his hand.

"And comics" added Tadashi, grinning smugly.

"Whatever. It just makes you guys geeks"

"Well, we're already nerds" Tadashi grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, hardly sinking under its heavy weight "What more can being geeks do to us?"

" _You're_ the nerd, bro" Hiro pointed at his brother while yanking his laptop back " _I'm_ not"

"Sure, genius" Tadashi headed towards the door "Have fun you two love birds"

"Eeeew!" both of them yelled back "No way!"

Tadashi laughed "Just kidding" He left the house, softly closing the door behind him.

Hiro looked at Octavia "I am never going out you" he stated.

She nodded "Too weird. It'd be like dating my little brother"

"Definitely" Hiro shook his head before smiling "Told you we'd need the Star Wars decoy" he said proudly, straightening his back a little.

Octavia gave him a push, making him crash onto the bed with a muffled thump "Just open the files" She let him sit back up and search through the documents on the memory stick. "I thought you guys had a rule about just barging into your house" she said curiously, not really thinking too much about it.

"Wait" Hiro looked at her confused "He didn't knock? I thought I wasn't paying attention"

"That's not like him" she looked back at the door "You think he knows something?"

They stayed silent for a moment, waiting to see if Tadashi would come back. Then either they'd have to lie their way out, or confess to the fact that they heard everything while they were underneath the floor.

"Don't know" said Hiro "But we can't back out now" he turned back to his laptop and open up the files.

More specifically, he opened up three. Two of them were personnel files, detailed ones, with the actual names and pictures of the guards.

"Too bad they don't have their ID numbers on here" mumbled Octavia. That was the only piece of information that could solve the case for them in two seconds. The arrests logbook only had ID numbers, and Tadashi hadn't found a way to link them to the profiles he'd downloaded.

"Tadashi's been trying to find a connection almost every night when he isn't working on his project" Hiro said "I'm surprised he doesn't fall asleep in class everyday"

Tadashi had constantly been staying awake for several nights in a row, while amazingly still being able to keep up with his classes and make sure Hiro didn't get into trouble. Well, almost.

"Bellamy's been trying to talk with him" Octavia remembered seeing Bellamy pulling Tadashi aside earlier that day "But he's stubborn"

"Runs in the family" Hiro opened one of his own files "And if it weren't for that, we might not have gotten _this_ " he triumphantly pressed his keyboard.

A new document popped up next to the profiles, showing payment records of all Ark employees.

"We now owe Monty two of Aunt Cass's pastries" Octavia leaned closer towards the screen " _and_ I almost got arrested for this. Better be worth it"

"We almost get arrested for everything. Trust me on this" Hiro pointed the cursor at the first profile, of a man with greying hair, a nose in the shape of a hill, and a faded pin on his collar. "This is Robert Callaghan, he used to be an engineer, but then got fired and got a job as a guard"

"That's a weird switch"

"Yeah. He did it after his daughter got floated for 'illegal experiments in the labs'. Doesn't say _what_ experiments, that part's redacted" he groaned "Why's everything complicated?"

"It's the Ark. They love complicated" stated Octavia.

"Anyway" continued Hiro "He might've held a grudge after that, and think, you know, if she had to die, why shouldn't everyone else?"

"Sounds familiar" Octavia herself had heard that a few times, when adults thought she wasn't listening "And then we've got Shumway. He's the one who arrested Mom" she said bitterly, with some hate creeping into her voice.

"He didn't have a specialty before being a guard" she read "He's also gonna be promoted to 'Commander' soon, since he's booked more arrests than anyone else"

"Both of them fit the description" said Hiro "Like arrests, have a drive, and are assholes"

"And both are hiding something" Octavia looked at the payment records "Here it says that Callaghan gets 35 food ration cards and 15 regular rations cards a week" she couldn't help feeling jealous "but I've talked to Aunt Cass's assistants, and they say he uses at least ten more each week"

"He probably gets them from people he arrests" Hiro pointed at the box where they kept their own ration cards "No one notices if you steal from someone who gets floated"

After fidgeting for a second, he jumped off the bed and grabbed the box, before running to where the improvised couch was. "Help me with this" he said to Octavia.

She jumped off herself and moved to where a panel was "Thought the panels on this parts of the Ark were reinforced"

"Yep" Hiro put the box on the floor and shook it "But, you underestimate my powers of destruction"

Vaguely, Octavia remembered when Aunt Cass had told her of the time Hiro had first tried to create a killer robot. He was seven, and it took them two weeks to get everything back to the way it was before.

The panel moved slightly, making an opening about three fingers wide. Behind the panel there was just a cramped space, where only scraps of metal barely fit between the panel and the wall.

"So _here's_ where you keep your spare parts" she realised. There was just enough space for a small box.

After squeezing it in, they moved the panel back in place "Don't want the Ark taking my tech" said Hiro. "Back to work!"

They ran back to the bed, almost vaulting onto it.

"Ok, Shumway" Hiro was focused again, letting his brain work "He's getting a raise soon, 45 food ration cards and 25 regular ones. But, Nygel says he doesn't keep most of them. Instead…"

"He bribes people" Octavia's eyes narrowed "Including Regina Rejiavik"

The only people Hiro and Octavia had told they were investigating were Jasper, Monty, and Gogo. They considered asking Wasabi, Fred, and Honey, but they were too afraid they'd accidentally say something to Bellamy or Tadashi.

Just last week, Gogo had told Hiro something.

Melanie Rejiavik, the only other person who knew that the second-children existed before their discoveries, had left behind a mother.

"Regina knows who arrested her" Octavia had asked her herself "But she doesn't have a job. In exchange for not saying who the guard is, she gets paid every week. She won't say who he is. But why doesn't he want anyone to know?"

"Panic" said Hiro "You see a guard walking by on Factory Station, and you don't care. But if you knew that _he_ was out specifically for criminals, you'd make sure to hide anything the instant you see him"

"That would make his job a lot harder"

"So he bribes Melanie" he motioned toward the document "They're the only two who spend more rations cards than they're supposed to"

Previously, they'd asked around. Questioning families, Mrs. Matsuda (who knew every gossip there was to know), even the guards that didn't shoo them away after seeing them. All they needed to do was confirm their suspicions.

"So how do we find out which one he is?" Octavia pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. Lately, it didn't matter how tightly she did her ponytail, her hair just kept getting wilder and wilder. She considered just letting it loose.

"Easy" Hiro closed the documents, making sure all of them were just on his memory stick "You break into their homes"

"What?!" she cried "Are you insane?"

"I'm a mad genius!" Hiro stuffed the stick inside a secret pocket in his cargo pants, a pair Octavia had given him for his birthday. He had less secret documents than Tadashi, who needed an entire hard drive.

"Alright, genius. So how do I do that without getting caught?"

"I'll figure something out. Me and Tadashi are the brains" he smiled as he pointed to himself "You and Bellamy are the brawn. Admit it, you are kind of a brute"

She hit his arm "No way!"

"Says the girl who just punched me" Hiro rubbed the soon-to-be bruise.

"I've been spying on Tadashi's lessons" She also stayed for a while after they'd left to practice on her own. She was putting more hours into practicing, and occasionally tried to convince another guard to teach her a few things. She may be a second-child, but if most of the guards had one thing, it was ego and a need to show-off.

Tadashi might be bigger and have been training for longer, but she was pretty confident that she could hold her own against him.

"We should probably watch the movie anyway" he grinned smugly "In case Tadashi asks what you thought of it"

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"No!" Hiro's sarcasm droned out the word before grinning "Now," he laid back and restarted the video on his computer, handing an earbud back to Octavia "It's time for you to watch one of the greatest movies in history!"

* * *

Tadashi sighed as his eyes scanned the computer.

" _You think what we found will make sense?"_

" _It better. I just missed a very tempting opportunity to find out what Tadashi's been working on"_

'Damn it, Hiro and Octavia' he thought. Tadashi hadn't meant to spy, but he knew something was up when he heard their voices.

On his computer were the copies of everything that was on Hiro's memory drive, something that his computer did automatically anytime it was connected to a drive or an Ark computer. That's how he got a lot of his classified information.

Tadashi put his head in his hands. 'How did they find out about this?' He'd found the payment records and quickly put two and two together. "They weren't supposed to know" he said out loud.

"Who?" Tadashi jumped at the unexpected voice.

Bellamy was out of his janitor uniform, in a simple shirt and black jeans.

"You scared the Hell out of me"

"You gotta be more careful about where you open up those documents" Bellamy pointed at the computer "I could've been a guard coming through here"

"Yeah" he'd set himself up next to a switch panel near Agro Station "But we've got bigger problem"

Bellamy inspected Tadashi's face "How bad?"

Tadashi turned around the computer fully, so that it could be visible for the two of them.

"Payment records?" Bellamy glanced over the numbers "We might be able to use this. How'd you get it this time?"

"I didn't" Tadashi closed the document, resting his passwords "Hiro and Octavia did"

Bellamy was stone-faced for a moment, then grabbed Tadashi's arm and raised him to his feet.

"Hey, wait!" Tadashi set the last password in place and shut the computer "I-"

"What do you mean that _they_ got it?" Tadashi had never seen Bellamy like this, with an amount of intensity that even scared him a little.

"Hiro hacked my computer today" Tadashi tried to shrug off Bellamy's hand which was clamped around his arm "But they already knew about our investigation. Or else I wouldn't have gotten the payment records, they already had them before they searched my files"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"No lying"

"I swear I'm not!"

Bellamy looked for any trace of a lie in Tadashi's face, but when he found none, his grip loosened and his shoulders lost trace of most of the tension. "Do you know how they found out?"

Tadashi shook his head, taking a couple of steps back. He knew that it didn't look too convincing, since Bellamy had just caught him with his laptop open, but he was careful. Sometimes Hiro saw him using his computer in the middle of the night, but Tadashi always convinced him that he was working on his project.

Or at least he thought he did…

"This isn't good" Bellamy paced to the other side of the corridor, heading towards Tesla Station.

"You think?" Tadashi caught up to him, but stayed a couple of steps behind, putting his computer in his bag "Hiro and Octavia are smart, they've probably figured something out by now"

"Which usually means that they're about to do something reckless" Bellamy turned a corner abruptly and whispered in a low voice "Do you have any way to find them right now?" It was Saturday, which meant that they could be anywhere on the Ark.

"I saw them a few hours ago at home" back when he eavesdropped on their sibling's conversation "But they're probably gone by now. It's not like either of them are patient-" he grunted when a woman bumped onto him, ignoring him and continuing to walk by.

Tadashi only looked at her for a couple of seconds before turning his attention away from her. She hadn't even bothered to apologise, and small occurrences like these were started to happen more often. But he couldn't help but glance back.

"I overheard a couple of guards talking a while ago" Bellamy tried to continue "They were talking about a kid who was asking questions, but that's happens almost all the time when kids don't understand why they're parents get floated" He noticed Tadashi's eyes slightly distant "You alright?"

Tadashi craned his head, watching the woman turn around a corner. For some reason, he followed after her, ignoring the man he was supposedly talking to.

The woman turned another corner, past a young couple who didn't even turn to greet her. She was dressed in an Ark Government work-suit, and had her hair tied up in a bun. In a couple of places it shined underneath the electric lights, which gave away an array of bobby pins keeping everything in place.

The young couple stared at Bellamy and Tadashi for a few moments, before running off and whispering to themselves quietly.

The two boys shared a curious look, before Tadashi shook his head and continued down the corridor.

They made it just in time to she the woman enter an apartment, and quietly shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy hissed "We have bigger problems to worry about than stalking a random person"

"She isn't random" Just before she had gone inside, Tadashi had recognised her "Just wait a bit"

One minute passed. Then two. Then three. Bellamy was about to drag them both out of there when she exited the apartment, careful to close to the door gently.

"Aunt Cass isn't gonna be happy you touched her stuff without asking first" Tadashi's voice had spooked Octavia, who jumped in surprise. With her hand still grabbing the door handle, she looked like it was a couple of guards who had caught her.

"They're just bobby pins" she started yanking them out of her hair, revealing her ponytail which just got messier with every strand that was pulled on.

"Octavia, what are you doing here?" Bellamy's voices was worried yet stern "If anyone else was here-"

"Almost everyone who lives here's a guard" she defended "Everyone's at a stupid meeting, so it was my best shot to get in" Now that they had gotten a better look at her, they realised that what she was wearing were a pair of dyed boy jeans and a baggy black jacket.

"How are you taller?" Tadashi put his hand on the top of his forehead and compared their sizes. He knew Octavia wasn't exactly tall or short, but the last time he checked, she didn't reach his nose.

She pulled up one sleeve of her jeans and showed a boot with a box underneath. "You sell the walk, no one look at your shoes"

"Yeah, well, no one's going out for the next three weeks" Bellamy grabbed both Tadashi and Octavia's arms and led them away from Tesla Station.

"What? Are you serious? You two are the ones breaking the law" Octavia stumbled a little and ripped the boxes from her boots, barely managing to keep up with her brother's fast pace. She threw them into a garbage disposal and shoved the bobby pins into her jacket's pocket.

"Keep it down!" Tadashi glared at her "You and Hiro were the one's who messed with my computer"

"That's enough!" Bellamy had led them away from the main corridors "Both of you will be quiet or we'll all get arrested"

"Stop it Bell, you're not Mom!" Octavia yelled, yanking her and Tadashi's arm from her brother's grips.

The two of them gasped when they saw Bellamy's face harden into a look they'd seen before, but never directed at _them_. It was one that meant business, and showed that he was completely serious. "You're right" he said in a low voice "I'm not Mom, but I am the oldest" he looked between Octavia and Tadashi "Which means I have a responsibility to protect you. And I can't do that if you go off breaking into apartments or being careless with documents that you have hacked from Ark computers"

The two younger siblings shifted uncomfortably "Now, I'm not even gonna ask how you and Hiro found out about our investigation" he looked at Octavia "And I think you know how dangerous it is to break a law when it's the middle of the day and you know that people are nearby. But what all of you are doing is dangerous"

"You're doing the same thing" Tadashi spoke up "You're helping me find out who-"

"It's not the same!" Bellamy's voice stomped out "I am making sure we cover our tracks. I am making sure that if this guard figures out what we've been doing, that he doesn't find any evidence that could get us arrested. You say that you understand the risks of what you're doing, but when you act, you always seem to forget about them.

"Or do you want to know what it's like to get arrested? You never listened to Wasabi say how much he hated the Skybox after his mom got floated? And I guess you just never care when Gogo gets called a 'criminal'"

Octavia's voice was tight "We do care!"

"Then act like it!"

With that last sentence it seemed like the entire Ark was silenced, with even the machines too scared to make noise. All that could be heard were the breaths of three people, who were all looking anywhere except at each other.

After a few moments of silent tension, Bellamy sighed and walked back into the main corridor "Come on" he said, only continuing when he saw Octavia and Tadashi following behind him.

Halfway across Arrow Station, in a semi-crowded hallway, all of the screens were powered on, with the Chancellor's face on each one of them. The three stopped to to look at the nearest screen, knowing that some announcement was about to begin.

"Hello, people of the Ark. I am Thellonius Jaha, your current Chancellor, and this is an important announcement for all Ark citizens.

"We, and many of the Ark's guards, have just had a meeting discussing some of the 'issues' we face on this space station. While we have not made any new laws, we have adjusted some details. And so, changes have been made to the following laws:

"For the One Child Law, if a second is born, not only will both parents be held accountable, but both of their children as well"

"What?" Bellamy breathed out loud. Automatically, everyone in the hallway turned to stare at them, as if they just caught a group of wild animals.

"The children will be considered suspected criminals, and any attempt to break the law will result in their immediate arrest, and will then be sent directly to trail regardless of their age"

"Finally!" someone int he crowd shouted "Now we can just get 'em floated already"

"They need to break a law first" said a woman, who was much closer to the siblings "Maybe we can just say that they got angry, hit me right in the jaw"

Another man, who was larger than the woman, loomed over her "They're still children"

"Quick, hit me!" the woman cried "We can just say it we them. No one's going to miss them"

"You need to calm down" the man said calmly, but not moving from his spot. Suddenly, everyone started picking sides, debating wether or not they should go ahead with the woman's plan. Jaha kept talking on the screen behind them, but no one even bothered to listen.

Slowly, Tadashi started inching his way towards the end of the corridor, hoping to take advantage of the commotion.

"Where'd you think you're going?" someone grabbed his neck before he could make two steps. Quickly, Tadashi spun around and raised his arm, taking advantage of the momentum to bat the person's hand away.

"Careful" a voice rang above the crowd "Too hard and you could be charged for assault. Go to lockup"

"Not when it's self-defence!" Tadashi yelled back.

"When you're an expected criminal you can!" Tadashi couldn't tell if the voice was meant to warn him or threaten him.

'But I'm not-' Tadashi stopped his thought. For all these years, the one who had been called that was Hiro. The second-child.

He felt Bellamy's hand grab his arm, and watched as he pushed through the crowd to get both him and Octavia away. He could sense the rage coming from Bellamy, and he could already feel his life changing more than it already had. Somehow.

Now not only were Hiro and Octavia considered 'suspected criminals', but Bellamy and Tadashi as well.

* * *

"Inspection"

"We just had one last week!"

"The Council has decided that all suspected criminals homes, including those that only have circumstantial evidence against them, are to have an increased number of inspections"

"We aren't criminals"

"According to the Ark's database" the guard, Inspector Gruse, showed them the data pad in his hand "You and your brother are"

Aunt Cass took the data pad and read over the words "This is insane!" Hiro saw her face scrunch up as she watched the overwhelming amount of guards searching their home.

Normally, the guards just looked over things with a careful eye, but now, they were turning mattresses and going through papers and clothes. There were too many of them and causing too much of a mess, which meant it was easy for them to steal something.

Hiro was suddenly glad that he had hidden the extra rations cards that morning, and that Octavia had done the same when they had gone to her home to get her changed.

"Do you have any technology other than these?" one of the guards held up Aunt Cass's data pad and Hiro's computer.

Hiro looked at his aunt who nodded. This wasn't a time to lie "Tadashi's got his own computer. And Octavia's using memory stick"

"And where are they right now?" the guard turned on both the electronics and started checking all the files.

Hiro balled up his fists. 'This isn't a _normal_ inspection!' he thought, grinding his teeth. At the very most, whenever they had an inspection all they would do was check to make sure the data pads were stolen.

"What's going on?" Hiro turned around and saw Bellamy, Tadashi, and Octavia peer in through the open door with narrowed eyes. Aunt Cass almost never left the door open.

"What do you think?" Hiro asked sarcastically "They-"

"Tadashi Hamada and Octavia Blake?" the guard had finished looking through the pad and the computer and handed them back to their owners "Please hand over the memory stick and the computer" he held out his gloved hands.

After blinking a few times, they reluctantly pulled them out.

Hiro caught Octavia's eye and mouthed 'Did you get it?'

'Yeah' she mouth back. They weren't worried about the guards discovering their legal files, they had dummy files to make it seem like a normal memory stick, and you could only see the secret ones after typing a series of passwords. Sort of like Tadashi's computer, only on a smaller scale.

One of the guards and started going through Tadashi's shelf and bed, taking out robots and turning over the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Octavia stepped forward "You're not supposed to touch Aunt Cass's or Tadashi's things"

"Shut up!" a guard snapped "We're gonna do to the same with your brother's things to, so shut the fuck up!"

"Tadashi and Bellamy shouldn't have anything to do with this! They were born legally!" Hiro stepped forward with Octavia.

"We didn't change the laws" the same guard continued, he stopped what he was doing (searching through Hiro's pile of clothes) to look at Hiro "But we do enforce them"

"Those changes are bullshit!" Hiro jumped a little at the sound of Aunt Cass's voice. She never swore, and she never looked as frustrated as she did now "Children and teenagers are supposed to be re-evaluated at 18. With these new changes, you could sentence a child to be executed years before then!"

"And they are now the law" Inspector Gruse stated. He turned to the guard looking at the computer and memory stick and raised an eyebrow. The guard shook his head, almost in shame. Gruse grabbed both electronics and flung them at Hiro and Tadashi "They're clean"

Tadashi caught his computer with a grunt, and Hiro had to lean forward to catch the memory stick, almost making him fall.

He stood back up, almost tripping over his own feet, gripping the stick tightly.

"We will be searching your apartment next" Inspector Gruse told Bellamy "And please note that these inspection will be weekly

Hiro suddenly felt a pang in his stomach. He felt awful.

"If we find anything that might imply you have broken the law, everyone living in that apartment will be arrested and sent to trial immediately" it sounded as if he was reading from a manual.

Hiro and Octavia looked at each other, and he could see it. She felt awful, too.

"This is only procedure now" Gruse kept his face neutral "For anyone living with _second-children_ "

" _We didn't ask to be born_!" Hiro shouted.

Everyone suddenly stopped in time, either out of shock or surprise. Hiro's breathing was hitched, his chest heaved, and the fists at his sides were starting to shake. He felt as if the walls were closing in and that he was about to fall to the floor.

"No one asked us!" Octavia continued for Hiro with a cracking voice "Just look around. Nothing good has come out of this. My mom's dead. Hiro and Tadashi's parents are dead. No one's life is better because we were born. So why should we be here at all?"

"Octavia, stop-" Bellamy

"She's right" Hiro turned around to look at Bellamy "No one wants us here! Everyone would be happier if we never existed. So don't…" he bowed his head "So don't say it isn't true"

"Oh, Sweetie…" Aunt Cass took a step towards Hiro.

"No one had to change their entire life for us" Hiro couldn't stop himself "But they did" Aunt Cass stopped dead in her tracks.

"No one would be hungry at night" said Octavia with an echoing voice "No one would've had to lie over… and over again" she watched Bellamy's face fall.

"Our parents would be alive" Hiro looked at his brother "You wouldn't miss them so much" Tadashi's brother's shoulders sagged under an invisible weight.

They wouldn't have to chase after the man who convicted them to this life, they wouldn't have listen to everyone saying how much they hate them, they wouldn't…

"We didn't have to be born" Octavia spoke up with a firm voice. Hiro looked at her, feeling as if they suddenly understood each other like they hadn't before.

Quietly, she whispered just loud enough to make out the words "We shouldn't have ever existed"

Almost in perfect sync, the two of them pushed past their siblings out into the hallway, not listening to anything except their own breathing.

Turning around corners, racing down hallways, they ran to the only place where they thought no one could think to look for them.

On Arrow Station, a small janitor's closet was tucked away behind the classrooms. This is where the two second-children met.

Quietly, making sure the scraping sounds of metal against metal didn't echo into the corridors, they opened the door. They went inside, and closed it completely, not letting any light in.

All they did was sit there, in the dark.

They felt their tears on their cheeks, but it didn't matter, because no one knew where they were. They were away from everyone else. No one could see them cry.

Hiro's hand hurt, and he realised the he was still gripping the memory stick. Octavia had found something about the guard who found out about them, either Shumway or Callaghan. But now, everything they'd done until that point seemed completely pointless.

He threw the stick against the back wall of the closet, hearing as it hit the wall and skidded across the floor with a metallic grind until he listened to it bounce against something softer.

He heard Octavia move her hand and pick it up, it probably had bounced against her boot. "Didn't get damaged" she said, her voice a million miles away.

Hiro leaned his head against his own wall, wanting to shut the whole world out.

"Go figure"

Both he and Octavia fell asleep in the darkness.

* * *

 **Soooo? Whad'ya think of this chapter?**  
 **Leave a review if you wanna, and let me know if you'd like me to focus more on a specific character in the next chapter.**

 **And an important note!:**  
 **For those of you returning, thank you for continuously reading my chapters. And if anyone here just found this story, hello! =D**


	10. Flare

**Here is the full chapter! Woohoo! =D**

 **Sorry to keep you waiting, but I hope this makes up for it.**

 **Also, hello to anyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story! You deserve homemade cookies just because of that (goooo cookies!)**

 **Oh, just so you know, I'm not entirely sure on the medical aspect of this. I've tried to make this as accurate as possible (I did do research), but just so that this chapter makes sense, let's pretend that this disaster (you'll get what it is as you read) is a super powerful one.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6/100 or any of their characters**

* * *

"Get outta the way!" Bellamy sucked all the air out of his lungs as he screamed that, carrying Octavia over one shoulder and Hiro on the other.

'Dammit!' he thought. He barely noticed his own appearance, just focusing on weaving through the overly-crowded hallways. 'Out of all the days this had to happen'

People who could moved out of the way, either because of Bellamy's orders, his appearance, or the fact that they hadn't recognised him or the two children he was carrying. They were half in shock or panic, and no one tried to stop him.

Bellamy's legs were starting to burn, his heart was beating too fast, and he felt as if he was about to be sick. His head felt like it was spinning and pounding at the same time, but he ignored it. 'Hiro and Octavia are off worse' his head managed to think, which was enough to keep him going.

Vaguely, he noticed that their breathing was off, taken in in short and hurried breaths. Their hands were in loose fists, with any remaining energy in them almost completely gone.

As raced down the last hallway, he heard a panicked "Oh my God" coming from Clarke. He had met her a couple of times, but rarely spoken to her. "Mom!" she yelled over her shoulder "We need to get three cots ready, now!"

Bellamy then noticed a small group gathered inside the medical station, who groaned and sighed loudly in exhaustion. When they noticed who was running towards them, they then shouted complaints that seemed to come straight out of the waste shaft. Full of rotten disgust.

The medical staff gasped when Bellamy stepped in, carefully laying Hiro and Octavia in two of the messy cots that had been rushed out.

"What happened?" Abigail Griffin asked in a direct tone. She started looking over the two children before Bellamy could give an answer "I need two oxygen masks" she ordered to her assistants, when hesitated before moving.

"They're suspected criminals, Doctor Griffin" one of them said "We can't treat them until everyone else has, that's one of the policies in Medical"

"Screw tha-" Bellamy's shout turned into a raspy cough, and the burning in his legs had risen to a fire straight from the pits of Tartarus. His knees hit the floor hard, but the pain was almost nothing compared to the rest of his body.

"What happened?" Clarke was kneeling beside him, keeping one hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't fall to the floor.

Bellamy forced the rest of the cough down, scraping out "We couldn't find them in time. Kept looking- after the flare hit. Found them. We had to hide-" he pressed a had to his mouth when he felt the bile rise up his throat.

"Pass me the the bucket" he heard Clarke say. All the nausea and dizziness that he had held back suddenly came rushing forward, along with anything in his stomach, straight into the bucket.

"Bring the other cot" Abigail's voice said "We need to prepare these three for solar radiation treatment, Priority One. If we don't move fast, we might not be able to treat the side effects"

* * *

"Solar flare alert. This is an X-class solar flare alert. Solar flare alert. All Ark citizens on the starboard side of the Ark must immediately report to the nearest shelter room" The pre-recorded message repeated itself on the Ark's speakers, over and over again.

Bellamy had been standing against the doorframe of his and Octavia's home when the announcement came, while the Ark's guards had just finished destroying inspecting the apartment.

"Well, Mr. Blake" Inspector Gruse signalled the guards to leave the room "You might as well come with us. Solar flare's coming"

"Octavia" Bellamy whispered, barely hearing the inspector "Hiro. They ran off"

Inspector Gruse was starting to walk down the hallway with the rest of the guards "Mr. Blake, I'm sure they'll turn up. I doubt that they want to… oh, I don't know. Not exist anymore" he grinned smugly at Bellamy.

Bellamy didn't waste anytime. He locked his home's door and zig zagged in between the guards, careful not to touch any of them and be held back by them.

"Octavia! Hiro!" he yelled as he ran through the halls, looking around every corner. 'Maybe they'd gone to the shelter on Factory Station' he thought. It wasn't far from his home. He weaved through the growing crowd, looking at every person's face as he passed them.

"Bellamy!" he heard someone shout. He whipped his head around and spotted Aunt Cass, who was in the hallway that connected Factory Station to Mecha Station.

He pushed his way through, making his way to the almost empty hallway. "Have you seen Hiro and Octavia?" he asked the second he reached her.

Aunt Cass breathed in shakily "No" she looked out in the crowd "I already got a guard to let me borrow his scanner, and neither of them have checked into any shelter unit. We've already searched Arrow and Mecha stations, but there's no sign of them"

"Do you know if anyone saw them?" Bellamy tried to think of where else they could be. Solar flares could be deadly if they were strong enough, and an X-class alert was the second-highest alert.

"I already asked" Tadashi was running down the hallway, coming to s stop next to Bellamy and Aunt Cass "No one's said anything. I don't know if they're lying or not, but why would they be lying? I mean, they know how dangerous a solar flare is! If we can't find them-"

"Calm down, Sweetie" Aunt Cass put her hands on her nephew's shoulder "Look, they're somewhere on the Ark. There aren't a lot of places they could hide"

"I've looked!" Tadashi was starting to panic. He was normally the calm one, who thought rationally. So when he started to panic, good things rarely followed "The alert's been going on for almost ten minutes. The guards are evacuating everyone, so where could they be?"

"Tadashi, look at me" Bellamy said. Tadashi turned his head "Look, they're somewhere, ok? The guards might not be helpful, but I have a few ideas on where they might be. I'm gonna keep looking" It was like the day they had met all over again. Hiro was missing, and Tadashi couldn't find him.

"The flare's about to start in ten minutes" Aunt Cass met Bellamy's eyes.

Bellamy took in a deep breath. He knew what she was trying to say to him. She wasn't strong enough to carry both Hiro and Octavia, least of all during a flare "There's a chance I might not be able to get back in time, but there's no way I'm gonna let them stay where it's dangerous for them alone"

"I can help you" Tadashi started to say.

"No way" Bellamy looked him dead in the eye "I'm an adult, it'll affect me a lot less than you. If you stay out here, it could affect you as much as Hiro and Octavia"

"But-" Tadashi opened his mouth.

"Tadashi" Aunt Cass spoke firmly "Listen, I know that your brother is out there, along with Octavia. And I don't want Bellamy staying out here by himself as much as you do. But if you go, the only thing you might do is get hurt"

"I'm stronger" Bellamy said "I can last longer than you, and I'm strong enough that I can carry them both on my own if I have to"

Tadashi didn't have much to say after that. Bellamy could see that Tadashi understood. If he was out in the solar flare and got too damaged, then Bellamy would have to worry about him. And he already had two children he needed to find.

But there was something else Tadashi wanted to say, but it just couldn't reach his tongue.

"Be careful" was what he managed to say "Find them, but… be careful"

"I will" Bellamy nodded. He gripped Tadashi's shoulder "I'll do everything I can to make sure we're all safe"

Tadashi in return gripped Bellamy's arm, trying not to panic again like he did before.

"Sweetheart" Aunt Cass said gently "Get into the shelter. I'll be right there, ok?"

Tadashi nodded, glancing worriedly at Bellamy.

"I'll find them" Bellamy reassured him "I promise"

Tadashi mouthed 'thank you' to him, before leaving to enter the shelter. Bellamy knew he wanted to go with him, but it would be better if Tadashi were safe in the shelter.

As soon as he was gone, Aunt Cass turned to Bellamy "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"My sister's out there. Hiro, too"

She nodded "Oh, God. I can't believe you have to do this. They're children! The entire Ark should be looking for them, not calling them criminals!" she took in a deep breath "Thank you, Bellamy"

Bellamy could tell that her heart was in those words "There's not a lot of time until the solar flare" he looked at one of the monitors on the walls that showed an estimated count down of when the flare would arrive.

Aunt Cass started listing off the names she and Tadashi had checked "Mecha, Factory, even Agro Station in case they were with Monty and Jasper. The cafeteria, the school classrooms. We didn't see them anywhere"

"Got it" he ticked off the places in his head "I'll start looking. It's not like they're gonna force me into one of the shelters" he started moving.

"Bellamy" Aunt Cass called out. He stopped mid-step, and almost fell to the floor when she realised that Aunt Cass was… hugging him.

She pulled away "I know he doesn't say it, but Tadashi looks at you like Hiro looks at him" she told him "He wants you and Octavia to be safe, too. And so do I" she cupped one of his cheeks with her hand "Be careful"

Bellamy nodded slowly. The hand fell from his cheek, and he ran down the hallway, making his feet move faster than they ever have before.

'They can't be anywhere further than Argo Station' Bellamy thought 'There are too many people in Alpha, I know they didn't stay in Factory. They wanted to be alone, but the only places where there aren't people at this hour are the cafeteria and the classrooms….

'Wait a minute' suddenly, he remembered something. Back when he and Octavia he first found Hiro, he wasn't in any of the classrooms. Instead….

Bellamy picked up the pace. He knew where they were.

* * *

Octavia was the one who woke up first.

Even though she hadn't been asleep for very long, her neck felt stiff from having it at an awkward angle against the wall. Vaguely, she also noticed an object in her hand, but let it drop to the floor. It took her half a minute to understand the words she could hear through the door, repeating themselves.

Then her brain clicked.

"Hiro!" she felt her way over the the other side of the closet "Hiro! Wake up! Hiro!" she yelled loudly, and shook his shoulders franticly.

She felt him stir awake "What?" he spat out. He didn't want to go back to reality just yet.

"Wake up! There's a solar flare!" she grabbed his arm and hauled them both up to their feet.

"Wait, what?" Hiro asked in a daze. Octavia felt him trip forward, and she had to grab his other arm to steady him.

"Wake up already! There's an X-class solar flare and we're in a janitor's closet. It doesn't take a genius to know that's not a good combination"

"Oh, crap!" finally Hiro's brain had decided to kick in. "Do we know how long until it hits?"

"Nope" she answered "They only show that on the monitors. Let's get out of here" she pushed the door.

And nothing.

"Oh no" Hiro muttered "We're in trouble"

"What is it?" Octavia asked, and regretted right after.

"That means that everyone's in a shelter" Hiro said "Well, every one who isn't considered a criminal. Once that happens, the Ark does a full shut down of every public door on the Ark"

"That's so stupid!" Octavia kicked the door with her boot "Why would they do that?"

"Who cares? If they've already done the shut down, that means the flare's coming soon. You used to hide under the floor during solar flares, right?" Octavia swore she could hear the gears in Hiro's brain turning.

"Yeah" Octavia felt around the walls for anything she could use to try and force open the door "If we can get there, we should be safe from the flare" she felt her hands brush plastic containers.

"First we need to get out of here"

"No way, Captain Obvious!" Unless they could use a wooden broom to push through the door, there was still noting useful.

"Hey, I'm thinking of a way out of here!" Hiro groaned "If I only had the robot I gave Jaha for my last birthday I could get us out of here in two seconds"

Octavia froze still "Wait a minute" In an instant, she was on the floor of the closet, feeling around with her hands for the small object she was just holding in her hand a few moments ago…

"Octavia, um, what are you doing?" Hiro asked.

Finally, her hand closed around it "Found it! Your memory stick" she stood up and felt around for Hiro "You saved the coding for that robot on here right? It's one of your dummy files"

Hiro didn't have a need to hide those files. Everyone knew about the robot he and Gogo made, so it made perfect sense to keep them, just in case anything went wrong.

Her hand hit Hiro's arm, and he immediately grabbed the memory stick from her palm "You're right! There should be a panel in here"

Their hands searched the walls, where a panel that controlled the light switch and had a port for the memory stick was.

"You wish you'd know about the panel the first you were in here, huh?" Octavia joked.

"You kidding me?" Hiro was probably rolling his eyes "Tadashi's bugged me for days after he realised I hadn't seen it before. Got it!"

A blue square appeared on the right hand wall, after Hiro had pushed a random button. The only thing this panel could do was turn on the lights (which Hiro did), scan employe ID cards (which Hiro didn't), and have a port for memory sticks (which Hiro used immediately).

That panel also counted as a list of everything the closet had in stock, and any janitor had to update it using their own datapad and cable whenever they put something into the closet or when they ran out of something.

"I'm only gonna be able to put in the command for a couple of seconds" Hiro was scrolling through the minuscule code that had appeared on the square "Since this stupid panel is outdated and sucks!" he kept scrolling thorough "The door's heavy, so you're gonna have to kick it as hard you can right after I unlock it"

"Got it!" Octavia moved into a better position "Let me know one second before you do your thing"

It took another thirty seconds, but eventually, he found it. "Ok, I found it" Hiro looked over at Octavia "Ready?"

Octavia put her right leg behind her and tensed her whole body "Ready" she took in a deep breath.

"Now!"

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. She lifted her leg slightly bent, twisted her foot to give her balance, she brought her hips and momentum forward, and stretched her leg out to meet the door with her entire foot.

Honestly, she didn't expect this to work on the first try.

"Yes! Ha!" Hiro raised his fists in the air "How about that?"

"We got the door open!" Octavia yelled in excitement "We got the door open!" They both hi-fived each other, and the announcement for the solar flare was still repeating over the speakers.

"Ok, we get it!" Octavia shouted in the general direction of the nearest speakers.

Hiro quickly stuffed his memory stick into the secret pocket of his pants "Alright, let's see how much time we got to get to your place"

They ran from the hallway between the classrooms into the one that connected Arrow Station to the Cafeteria. If they went past the cafeteria, they could make it to Factory Station.

After just a few meters, they saw on their left hand side one of the huge windows of the Ark that showed nothing but endless space. On their right, were three monitors, all with the same large red letters.

They stopped short when they saw the numbers, all of them flashing in red. They were counting down, all three of them in synchrony.

 _Solar Flare in 00:09_

 _Solar Flare in 00:08_

 _Solar Flare in 00:07_

 _Solar Flare in 00:06_

Hiro and Octavia glanced fearfully at one another for a moment, before looking out the window at what was awaiting them.

The solar flare looked like a long flowing line that was the color of the sun. It burst with energy and light, more and more and it came closer with each second. Once it hit the window, it burst into dozens of tiny lines, spreading out in all directions.

It was so bright that Hiro and Octavia had no choice but to close their eyes.

And that was when it started.

The pain. It was so intense that they could both barely keep going. They had to shield their eyes and could barely see three steps in front of them.

Their skin felt like it was starting to boil, and for a moment, all Octavia could think about was the pounding in her head and the dizziness that made her want to fall to the ground.

But she couldn't fall to the ground, they had to go. Get to the hole in the floor. But she wasn't sure if that was gonna happen. Her bones felt weak and She heard Hiro throw up behind her, and she felt like she might do the same.

It felt as if it started a second ago and an eternity ago all at once. She couldn't move without some part of her body hurting, and she knew that Hiro was feeling exactly the same way.

Then a miracle happened.

Octavia felt herself be thrown over someone's shoulder, which caused her to throw up the bile that had been rising in her throat. By squinting her eyes, she saw a black circle next to her. She thought that it might've been Hiro's hair, but her head was hurting too much for her to try and figure it out.

Her body she swung right and left as whoever had picked them up (she assumed that the black head of hair was Hiro ) sped through the Ark. Where was he taking them?

She couldn't really see where she was going, and decided to close her eyes after they had started to hurt, as well.

Octavia was slightly stunned when the person had stopped. She heard something being moved, and then they were moving again, but a bit slower this time.

She heard the sounds of something being shut and something else (or were they the same things) scraping against…. She didn't know. Her brain didn't want to let her figure it out.

Again, Octavia shut her eyes and tried to focus on anything but the pain that surrounded her entire body. She thought of the flare, which somehow only made the pain worse. She tried to sense what was happening to her…

"-gonna be a tight fit" Was someone saying that?

Her body was being lowered. Lowered? Onto the ground? No. The person who had carried her was lowering themselves. With her. That made sense. Right?

Octavia felt her body being shifted, and heard both her and someone else's screams of pain. Who was screaming, too? Hiro? Maybe. It sounded like him.

Then, she saw that she was on something… not hard. It wasn't the floor. But it wasn't as soft as a bed. What was it?

She heard the scraping of… metal. That was the sound of scraping metal.

Painfully, she opened one eye.

There was a person lying next to her. He had messy hair and was wearing something blue. Hiro. And they were on top of something. Something black.

With little gasps of pain, she moved her head upwards, and saw someone looking over both of them…

"It's ok" the person whispered "I got you. I've got you"

'Bellamy' Octavia realised. He took them somewhere safe. He found them and took them somewhere safe.

Octavia closed her eye, trying to concentrate on anything but the pain. She thought short sentences. Simple sentences. So that her brain didn't get confused.

She was safe. Hiro was safe. Someone had found them. Bellamy had found them. They were somewhere safe. The flare was far away.

There was pain. She was tired. She couldn't think.

The day had been awful. She wished. Something. She didn't want to exist.

Maybe. Maybe she had a chance. To get her wish.

They could've stayed.

They could've stayed in the closet.

Why didn't they think of that?

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Leave a review!**

 **I'm on a writing spree, so the next chapter may be up pretty soon!**

 **Oh, and as always, thank you for reading! =D**


	11. The pain that comes with it

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter.**

 **I had fun writing Aunt Cass in this one, even though the rest took me longer than expected.**

 **Are you guys enjoying the story? Anything you want me to add?**

 **Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own BH6/100 or their characters**

* * *

Tadashi and Aunt Cass had run faster that they'd ever had in their lives.

Aunt Cass had shorter legs, but somehow she kept up with Tadashi. Bellamy had to have fun Hiro and Octavia. He had to have found them!

They couldn't have gone to a shelter, the Ark was on lockdown by then. By the time they'd found somewhere safe, they were probably hurt in some way. That meant that they had to be in medical.

"They found somewhere safe. They found somewhere safe" Tadashi was repeating it to himself. It had to be true. Right?

"Of course they did" Aunt Cass said beside him. Tadashi had grown taller than his aunt, and has to tilt his head down to look at her. But still, he saw raw conviction in her eyes, and something that always reminded him that somehow, things were gonna be alright. But it was nerve wrecking. The flare had lasted over two hours, and if they didn't get somewhere safe…

When they were less than five meters away from Medical, two things became clear. There were people there, probably ones who were having some sort of side effect from the flare, and they were angry. _Really_ angry.

They sprinted the rest of the way, landing them smack dab in the middle of a small crowd that was yelling things like 'They're criminals!' and 'We were here first!' and 'Ignore them!'.

Tadashi and Aunt Cass elbowed their way to the front, where they saw a sight the relieved and horrified them at the same time.

Hiro and Octavia were on cots with wheels underneath and oxygen masks over their mouths. Their eyes were being pried open by some of the staff, which looked as if they were covered in whitish webbing. Their heads were drooping to one side, as if they didn't have enough strength to keep them still, and their skin looked patchy and wrinkled.

Bellamy was being lowered down onto a similar cot by Clarke, and while he didn't have the same eyes as Hiro and Octavia, he did have patched skin all over his arms. Close to the cot was a bucket that reeked of vomit.

The instant Tadashi had taken a step towards them he was stopped by Abigail Griffin, who pushed both him and Aunt Cass back. "You both need to stay back so that we can treat them" she told them in a calm tone of voice "It won't help if you're crowding the treatment room"

"They're family" Aunt Cass protested.

"I know" Abigail didn't move to let them through "But we need space to treat them. We need to move fast to clearly asses the damage and act before anything becomes permanent"

"You can't treat them first!" a man yelled from the crowd "My wife has a cataract and we got here first. Screw 'priority one', they're criminals!"

"Suspected criminals" Abigail retorted "They haven't been convicted of anything"

"But it's against the rules" one of the doctors who had been examining Hiro's eyes spoke up "Medical is supposed to treat suspected criminals last, regardless of priority"

Aunt Cass started arguing with him, saying that he must've been the stupidest person she'd ever met.

"Like Hell!" Tadashi shouted "Look at them! They need to be treated"

"Oh, in exchange for what?" the doctor asked "All you four bring is trouble. Fights start because of you, you divide people, and what are we supposed to get in return? Less oxygen? Less rations? Huh, why should we treat you?"

"What about Baymax?" Clarke, who had been helping Bellamy lay down, met Tadashi's eyes "You almost finished him last week, right? That's why you wanted me to keep him here until you could finish that last bit of coding, so that Hiro wouldn't get too curious"

Of course. This could be the bargaining chip they needed. "Can you get him?"

Clarke nodded and went towards one of the cupboards. Tadashi swallowed nervously. One of the Hamada rules was to to show their inventions to each other before anyone else, and it was a good time to test any bugs in their newest robotic creation. Tadashi hadn't done any modification for at least a couple of days, even though Baymax was almost finished.

Hiro had gasped in pain when another one of the doctors had touched his arm, and Octavia hissed when a metal device was pressed against his forehead. Bellamy bit his lip when the cot was moved onto a wheeling platform and his body was jostled in the process.

Tadashi's robot had to work. They weren't going to survive the pain if they had to wait anymore for treatment.

Clarke brought out a large red case with a circle in the middle. "What is that?" Abigail, who had been debating with the other doctor, asked. Everyone in the room stopped fighting for a moment to stare at the case.

"A healthcare companion" explained Tadashi "He's triggered when someone says-"

"OW!" yelled Octavia. The doctor next to her had accidentally dropped a small box onto her eye.

Two seconds later, Baymax inflated. He was tall, made out of vinyl and whatever other light colour fabric Tadashi could find, and looked slightly pudgy.

His two black eyes, which were connected by a black strip, , he stepped out from the case, which had folded into a small box open at the top. He then stepped forward a couple steps and said in a voice which paused at each syllable "He-llo. I am Bay-max"

"An inflatable balloon?" someone from the crowd asked "What's that gonna do?"

"Baymax can scan any patient and then diagnose them. He can also treat them, if he has the medicine" That was the only reason he had Clarke join his project, since he could ask her to convince Abigail to use him in Medical Station. "Baymax, scan anyone"

Baymax then turned his head to Octavia, who was muttering 'ow'. A few seconds later, the screen on Baymax's plastron lit up "The pa-tient has been ex-posed to ra-dia-tion. Ca-ta-racts are forming in her eyes, and her skin has been bad-ly da-maged. Her bones and musc-le ti-ssue are weak, and some-thing has hit her left eye. Pa-tient must be trea-ted i-mme-di-a-te-ly, or fur-ther symp-toms could a-ppe-ar"

"Tadashi" Aunt Cass's voice was full of awe "You made this? This is incredible"

"His voice is annoying" the doctor who was fighting with Abigail complained.

"That can be fixed" Tadashi just hoped that they didn't focus too much on the bug "Baymax can accurately scan and diagnose any patient, and I am willing to give him to Medical"

"This could be really helpful around here" Abigail was inspecting the robot "We'd take less timing figuring out what's wrong and actually treat the patient"

"I can al-so treat pa-tients my-self, if I have the co-rrect me-di-ca-tions" Baymax stated.

"There is one condition" Tadashi interrupted her.

Abigail snapped her attention back to him "What's that?"

'Crap' He had to think. What could he ask for?

"You get rid of the rule that anyone that's called a criminal or suspected criminal by the Ark has to go after all the other patients. That everyone's treated by the exact same rules" Tadashi spoke quickly, with the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Abigail didn't hesitate for more than two seconds "Deal" she stuck her hand out and Tadashi shook it. He didn't know wether she accepted his deal because she thought that it would allow Hiro, Octavia and Bellamy to get treatment, or wether she thought that she was getting Baymax almost for nothing.

"But-" the doctor started to complain.

Abigail held a hand up to silence him "Enough of that. We need to get these three into the examination rooms, now. So either you help, or you're out of a job. Clarke, bring the robot. The rest of you, grab a cot and get moving"

The doctors started shuffling along, some grumbling and others working without question, towards the back rooms. Clarke pulled Baymax along as she followed her mother, giving a nod to Tadashi before she and Baymax disappeared behind a door.

"Fuck. You."

Aunt Cass and Tadashi turned back around towards the crowd. They were making way for a tall man with sturdy muscle on his arms, and as he walked his footsteps landed hard and echoed throughout the room.

"What, you didn't hear me?" the man looked directly at Tadashi, with something burning deep in his eyes "I said: Fuck. You." He then glanced at a woman who was right behind him, and jerked his chin at Aunt Cass.

The next few things seemed to happen all at once.

The woman ran at Aunt Cass, and the man ran at Tadashi. The woman wrapped her arms around Aunt Cass and pinned her against the closest wall, while Tadashi stumbled backwards as a fist met his chin.

Aunt Cass started screaming, and Tadashi was getting pushed down onto the floor.

Tadashi tried to get his head back into focus, and started flipping through everything that Bellamy and Wasabi had taught him. He was bad at blocking the first attack or two, but afterwards, it wasn't too hard for him to try and figure out a way to get the upper hand.

He could roll out of the way and make a break for it, but the crowd was blocking the door, and there's no way he could push through it in time. he could wrap his legs around the man's throat, though. Or kick out one of the man's legs out from underneath him.

"Don't fight back, kid" the man said, raising his right leg "You might get arrested"

'Crap' Tadashi's tried to change his chain of thought 'Suspected criminals don't have certain rights. He can legally beat me up. And if I fight back, they can arrest _me_ '

As he saw the leg about to stop down on him, he rolled in the opposite direction of the door, barely avoiding the collision.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a few people from the crowd rushing to place any kind of equipment they could find in front of the doors where all the doctors were. Some of them had heard Aunt Cass' screaming, and were trying to get out to see what was going on

Tadashi got to his feet, hoping that he might be able to dodge the man until he got tired, _that_ he could do. But one of the people who was helping to block the doors snuck up behind Tadashi and pushed him towards the man.

Tadashi barely managed to avoid the first punch, ducking down and moving to the side. One of the moves he could do well was grab his opponent's arm and twist it behind their back. But could they consider that to be fighting back?

As Tadashi kept trying to avoid the punched and kicks while not actually blocking any of them or using them to his advantage, Aunt Cass was trying to get out of the woman's grip.

"Let go!" she shouted, trying to worm her way out. But it was hard, the woman had all the leverage on her, and she could barely move her body.

The man feinted to the right while swinging a right hook towards Tadashi's cheek. Tadashi side stepped to his left, but didn't account for one thing.

There wasn't just one person who wanted to see him hurt.

Tadashi had moved closer towards the people who had been busy blocking the back rooms, and one of them decided to give him a little push that he was expecting.

It was enough to make Tadashi lose his balance for a moment, and that's all the man needed.

The man punched him right were his ribs were, and the sound reminded Tadashi of a screen being cracked.

"NO!" he heard Aunt Cass scream "Stop!"

Unlike her, the crowd that surrounded them only cheered.

Tadashi let out a sharp cry, and then felt another blow on his cheek. He staggered to one side, until he felt a large hand grab the side of his head and slam it downward, straight into the floor.

Immediately pain started to explode in his head. Lights seemed to dance in front of his eyes, as he tried to push himself up.

"Oh no you don't" the man said harshly. With one arm he pushed Tadashi down onto his back, making his ribs crackle and burn.

"Hm, which one should it be?" the man asked "The right or the left?"

The crowd behind him yelled "Right!" "No! The left!" "The right one hurts more!" "The right!"

A cruel smile appeared no the man's face "Hm, seems like the people have spoken" He grabbed Tadashi's right arm and put it between his legs, one underneath the arm, and the other above it.

There was a loud crack as Tadashi's arm snapped, but not as loud as his scream.

"AAAAAAAAH!" he cried out, cradling his arm against his chest.

The man didn't seem to care.

Tadashi vaguely noticed Aunt Cass keep shouting at the man to stop, and furiously trying to get out of the woman's grip. But what got his attention were two guards who had come in. He looked at them pleadingly, but any hope he had of them coming to his rescue disappeared when they started glancing around the room, as if he didn't exist.

The punches came first, heading towards his face. Every punch seemed to come stronger than the last, with more intensity and need for more.

Kicks came after, first just stomping down on Tadashi's chest and stomach, but then sending him rolling across the room when the man realised those hurt more. Every time Tadashi landed on the floor his broken arm and ribs took an extra beating, and the damn crowd couldn't stop cheering.

"You know,I don't _need_ to hurt you. But I want to. Because all I can see when I look at you, is my mother getting floated"

"My mom died t-" Tadashi's sentence was stopped midway as the man kicked his jaw, which made his head bounce on the hard floor.

"Get him, Honey!" the woman who was holding Aunt Cass yelled. In her excitement, one of her hands let go of Aunt Cass to throw a fist in the air.

Aunt Cass didn't waste a second, and used the opportunity to break free of the woman's grip and twist herself away from the wall.

The man was getting a punch ready when she kneeled in between him and Tadashi. "You'll have to go through me before I ever let you touch him again" she told the man in an unnatural voice that sound like a knife.

He shook his head impatiently "Get out of my way!" the man yelled, ignoring the cries coming from the woman and the rest of the crowd, and brought his fist forward.

Tadashi closed his eyes and steeled himself for the incoming blow.

 _Crack_!

And… nothing. The feeling of a fist hitting him didn't come again.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see that Aunt Cass was still kneeling in front of him, and the blood that was dripping in front of her.

The man who had hit her didn't react at first, just staring at Aunt Cass and at his fist which was still closed tightly. Even the crowd, who had previously been cheering with gusto, was now silent.

The two guards who had been pretending not to notice were now glancing between each other. They seemed to be going 'You' 'No, YOU' 'NO, you do it'

"Get out of the way, bitch!" the man suddenly screamed, getting ready to swing again.

Tadashi tried to call out, and Aunt Cass was already steeling herself for another blow.

Just as he was about to hit her again, the man's arm was stopped. "Wait, WHAT?" he bellowed at the Ark guard who was cuffing his wrists behind his back.

"Reginald Jackson" the other guard was stating "You are under arrest by decree of the Ark, for Battery against Cassandra Hamada"

Jackson's and the rest of the crowd's eyes went wide and their mouths opened in shock. "What the Hell?!" Jackson struggled against the guard holding him back "You let me beat up the kid! Why are you fucking arresting me?"

"The boy is a suspected criminal" the guard said in a seemingly neutral voice, with an undercurrent of apprehension and anger "Which denies him certain protection under the laws. The woman, however, has full rights. The law requires that you be arrested immediately"

The crowd started screaming furiously, almost making Medical Station shake.

"You're arresting my husband?!" the woman who had been holding Aunt Cass roared "Him?! Are you insane!?"

Some tried to reach Tadashi, who was still lying in pain on the floor, but Aunt Cass refused to move. She put herself between the crowd and her nephew, her arms wide, turning herself into a human shield.

Right at that moment, more guards came walking in. They parted a way through the crowd to let in their superior, a tall man with brown hair and the beginnings of future wrinkles. Councilman Kane himself.

"What is going on here?" Kane demanded with an air of authority. He noticed the pounding coming from the still-blocked back rooms, and the people behind them asking the same question as him.

Aunt Cass didn't move from her position, only looking over Tadashi and whispering assurances to him. "It's okay. He's not gonna hurt you anymore, Sweetie. They're gonna get the doctors here and they're gonna help you. Okay? Everything's gonna be fine"

As a couple of the guards went to unblock the doors, the two who had witnessed Jackson beat up Tadashi informed Kane about the situation.

"There wasn't anything illegal being done to the boy" the guard had finished detailing what had happened "But when Mr. Jackson hit Ms. Hamada, we had to arrest-"

"I'm going to stop you right there" Kane silenced the guard "You mean to tell me, that you watched a sixteen year-old get beat up, and did nothing about it?"

"He's a suspected criminal!" Jackson spoke up. He looked less menacing than before, with his hands behind his back and surrounded by guards. To simply put it, he looked desperate "Who cares if he gets beat up-"

"I don't care about the boy" Kane's temper flared for a second as he raised his voice, but got it under control again before he continued "What I do care about is how every behaves concerning it. The laws don't protect siblings, that hasn't changed. However, if we let anyone here with a grudge be a able take it out on them, how much farther will all of you take it from there?

"We are the last of humanity. What honour do we have in that if we take advantage of someone who cannot defend themselves? The day we needlessly hurt children is the day we all lose what makes us all human" he nodded at Jackson "Take him away"

"No!" the woman looked at Kane with pleading eyes "Please don't. They'll float him. You know that! You know that and you're arresting him!"

Kane ignored her. Right as he was about to exit with his prisoner in tow, he saw two doctors run out of the back rooms "Get the boy the medical attention he needs" Kane told them "Call the guards if there's anymore trouble" And with that, he left, as quickly as he came. The woman ran after them, begging them to let her husband go.

Tadashi saw it all, still aching on the floor. He bit his tongue as the doctors started lifting him onto a cot, and tried to ignore the pain in his arm, head, and midsection.

"Screw honour" Tadashi heard someone mutter in the crowd. Although others muttered back, none of them seemed as interested to watch Tadashi get hurt as compared to before.

Apparently, Kane actually had something meaningful to say once in a while.

"Oh, Sweetie" Aunt Cass was now pushing Tadashi's hair out of his face. He saw that she had a broken nose, and she didn't seem to care that it was bleeding "The doctors are gonna take care of you now. I'll be right outside, ok?"

"What about you?" Tadashi whispered. It was hard to breathe, and he could only take in short breaths.

"Oh, Sweetie" Aunt Cass sighed "Let them take care of you. Please, don't worry about me right now. All of you are gonna be ok now, that's what's important" she said it softly and gently, like she always did whenever she comforted someone. "I'm always here for you. Remember that"

Tadashi nodded in silence, and closed his eyes as he felt the cot move away from the noises of the crowd.

* * *

"I hate them" Hiro muttered. He, Tadashi, Octavia, Bellamy, and Aunt Cass were in the recovery room. The doctors had worked on them for a few hours, to make sure that they'd be alright and wouldn't have any lasting side effects.

When Hiro opened his eyes, he already expected to be covered in bandages and aching all over. He didn't expect to see Tadashi in casts lying in a bed next to him. Aunt Cass insisted that he, Octavia, and Bellamy explain what had happened to them before they explained what happened to Tadashi. "I hate all of them"

"They beat up a sixteen year-old kid" Bellamy spat out. He looked similar to Hiro, halfway through the process of getting mummified "How heartless are these people?"

"Oh, they have a heart" Octavia's hair had been brushed and tied into a low ponytail, but that was the only thing that looked calm about her "It just doesn't actually care about anything. Much less Tadashi"

"Can you guys please stop talking about me like I'm not here" Tadashi called out from his bed "I'm still alive, you know"

"I still wanna kill them" Octavia tried to sit up but stopped midway with a series of hisses of pain.

"Lie down again, Sweetie" Aunt Cass, who now had a bandage over her nose, went over to her bedside and helped her down "It's gonna take you a while to heal, so you don't wanna stress yourself"

"Seriously Aunt Cass?" Octavia looked at Aunt Cass as if she had a third eye. "You don't want me to stress myself? Tadashi got beat up!"

"I know!" Aunt Cass started pacing between her and Bellamy's bed. The four beds and a chair had been crammed into a room, with Hiro and Tadashi's pressed against one side, Octavia and Bellamy's against the other, and Aunt Cass's chair pressed against the back wall where she could see the four beds from. There were small spaces between all the beds, just large enough for someone to walk (or pace) through.

"I know that Tadashi got beat up. I know that you, Bellamy, and Hiro could've died because of that solar flare. I know that some people can be mean and cruel and heartless. I know that all of you are currently in Medical Station. I know that all of you are bedridden. For some reason there is a talking/walking marshmallow nurse robot which is amazing but also kind of freaking me out. I'm freaking out right now!" she stopped herself from pacing and took a deep breath "Be calm. I'm supposed to be calm in situations like these, I'm the adult"

"I'm an adult, too" Bellamy said.

"Ok, correction. I'm the adult in charge and responsible for all you"

"Since when-" Octavia started

"Since the two of you came over to my home for dinner. No buts"

Octavia sank further into her bed, either not knowing how to argue with Aunt Cass or too tired to argue at all.

Clarke then entered the room "I know the doctors just came in here to give out medicines" she said "But I have some news for you guys"

"Let me guess, the Ark has either decided to undeclare us as suspected criminals or decided that we all need to be floated right now" Hiro said sarcastically.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Tadashi who sighed. "Don't take it personally. I think he prefers sarcasm to actual english"

"Says the brother/traitor who broke Hamada rule #10, 'Hamada Brothers always show each other their work before showing it to anyone else'" Hiro shot back.

"Sorry for getting you guys treatment, knucklehead"

Bellamy groaned loudly "You said you had news, Clarke"

"Oh, right" she straightened her back and faced Aunt Cass "The man who they arrested, he was floated an hour ago"

Hiro knew that the Ark was fast with these kinds of trials, but he was still slightly shocked that it had happened so quickly. He looked over to Tadashi, who had a blank expression on him. 'I guess he doesn't know what to think' Hiro guessed.

"Also" Clarke continued "With the severe degree of injuries everyone has, we expect that you'll all be out of commission, at least physically, for at least a month and a half"

"I can't do that" Bellamy said "I don't have enough leftover rations cards to last that long"

"Mom's taken care of that" Clarke beamed "Med Station policy applies to all of you. If you have an injury that will take more than a month you heal, you're excused from work duty until medical approval. Also, that means that all of your rations are on the house"

Bellamy raised his eyebrows and shared a skeptical glance with her "Seriously? You aren't joking?"

"You don't have to worry about any kind of ration cards until your back in commission" said Clarke "Promise"

"Clarke!" Abigail called from another room "Can I need your help with something"

"Coming!" she responded "I gotta go, but don't worry about getting treatment. We've had Baymax for only a few hours and he's already been a huge help"

"I'm gonna have to get a better look at him later" said Hiro "You know, make sure everything's working right"

Clarke chuckled a little "Understood" She waved goodbye and exited the room.

"At least something came out of this. You get off work for the next six weeks" Octavia told Bellamy.

"You guys are still grounded for three" he noted.

"What?" Hiro was confused "Why am _I_ grounded?"

"Maybe because you helped Octavia break into a guard's home on the Ark" Aunt Cass crossed her arms and ignored Hiro's shocked face "You've talked in your sleep ever since you were five, Hiro. Even more when you're on drugs"

Hiro's face turned red and decided that now would be a good time to look at the ceiling. "Do you know… why?" he asked, worried about the answer.

"You'll tell me later" she said "Once you've all gotten a proper rest"

"Technically, you can only ground Octavia" noted Tadashi "Not us"

"Uggggggh!" Octavia groaned.

"From now on, he can" Hiro turned his head to stare at his aunt.

"Wait, seriously, Aunt Cass!?" Hiro couldn't believe it.

"With my permission" she looked over at Bellamy "And you have my permission on this occasion. But you're grounded, too"

Now it was Bellamy's turn to stare at Aunt Cass "I'm an adult. You can't ground me"

"Don't care. All of you are grounded, and will explain this entire breaking and entering thing to me later" she sighed and looked around the room "Now, all of you need to rest"

All the half-smiles they'd had on faded. 'How did we even have a conversation this… normal?' he wondered, even though it only lasted for about five minutes. Then he realised 'Oh yeah, we all we like crap, so we're trying to pretend like we _don't_ feel like crap'

For a little while, no one said anything, pretending to try and fall asleep. The painkillers that they'd been given only lasted for a while, and Hiro was starting to feel the pain that before had been buried under chemicals.

'Great' he thought bitterly 'Pain. Right on time to remind me that part of me doesn't want to exist anymore'. For some reason, he and Octavia didn't think about that when they escaped the janitor's closet, but everything the he thought and said hours ago was starting to come back to him in a flood of memories.

Octavia was clenching the sheets in her fist, ignoring Bellamy, who was trying to get her attention again. Hiro decided that this was a good strategy to follow when Bellamy tried to grab his attention too.

No, they could not have this conversation right now. Bellamy had saved them from the solar flare, but Hiro doubted that either he or Octavia knew what to say. Enough rough things had happened in the last 24 hours, Hiro didn't wanna say anything about for the next ten years.

Aunt Cass was sitting on the edge of Octavia's bed, saying something quietly to her. Hiro looked away only for his eyes to land of Tadashi's half-broken body, and quickly turned away.

'That shouldn't have happened' Hiro couldn't help thinking 'That shouldn't have happened'

"Hiro" Tadashi called from the other bed "This isn't your fault. Or Bellamy's, or Octavia's. I'm gonna be ok, you guys are, too"

'You don't know that' Hiro couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, so he just looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

He felt the bed shift and heard Aunt Cass say to him "Get some sleep. You'll have to talk to everyone later, but for now, what's important is that you rest" Hiro felt her push his bangs out of his face and then walk over to Tadashi's bed.

After that she went over to Bellamy, and then back to the chair she had been sitting at the back wall.

Hiro couldn't fall asleep, even as he heard the others' breathing fall into a steady pattern that told you they were asleep. He kept his eyes closed, but couldn't stop thinking about… everything.

What was he gonna say later? Should he say anything at all? How were they going to explain to Aunt Cass about the incident with their parents? What did she think about what he and Octavia had said earlier? Why the Hell did Bellamy go looking for them? Or Tadashi get beat up for them? Why didn't he and Octavia just stay in that closet?

"Aunt Cass" Hiro heard Clarke say from the doorway "There's a woman here who wants to see you"

"I'll be right there" she told her. Hiro heard her get up from her chair and decided that he could now open his eyes. But before she left the room, she gave another look around and saw Hiro with his eyes wide open. She sighed and walked over to his bed. "Sweetie" she sat on the edge of the bed and threaded her fingers through his hair "I know this is hard, for the four of you-"

"No" Hiro cut her off "You don't know" Her fingers stopped moving "You don't know what it's like. You're not the one who gets called a criminal"

Aunt Cass closed her eyes for a second "You know, Hiro" her fingers started moving again, in the same rhythms as before "You're right. I'm not called a criminal, but honestly, I wish I was called that instead of you"

"Yeah, right" Hiro shook his head "Like anyone would want that"

"I'm gonna tell you a secret, genius" she leaned closer and began to whisper "Anyone who has ever acted like a mom, or been a mom, or has wanted to be a mom" she smiled "They would rather feel all the pain in the universe just so that anyone she has ever taken care of never has to feel any of it.

"Every time you came home with a cut or a bruise, I always felt a pain in the gut. When you care about someone, seeing them get hurt is as painful for you as it is for them"

"So how do you feel now?" Hiro asked, looking around the room "With us…"

"Remember when you were seven and your robot exploded?" She brought her hands together and then abruptly pulled them apart "Boom! When the entire room turned upside down? Imagine that happening inside my stomach, only ten times worse"

Somehow, Hiro laughed "That night we were having dinner at home, too. The rice landed in Tadashi's hair, and you got sauce on your jeans"

"The stain never came out"

Hiro laughed again, before he sighed into the thin mattress beneath him. "Do you really mean it?" he asked "About… you know… the exploding feeling in your stomach and the…"

Aunt Cass leaned over and pressed a kiss on Hiro's forehead "Every word"

Hiro closed his eyes as he felt tears falling down his face and onto the pillow "It's not fair" he croaked "It's not fair"

"I know, Sweetie" Aunt Cass started running her hand through his hair again "Cry as much as you need to. Shhhhhh" she soothed after Hiro sniffed "You want me to sing? That old song your mom used to love?"

Hiro just sobbed in response, and then heard a familiar melody being sung slightly off-key. Hiro couldn't really remember his mom, or how she sang that song, but hearing his aunt sing it reminded him of when he was younger. He'd come home dragging his feet and just wanting to fall asleep, and Aunt Cass would start singing. The best part was always her voice, which was kind, and quirky, and warm.

"Sleep through the night, with this lullaby. Let the world fade away, you've played throughout the day. Let this bed warm you, so you never feel blue. Hear my heart in this song, know that you are strong. So sleep and rest, so you can be your very best"

The song continued on, and Hiro laid down in the comfort that came with it. Yes, he was hurt. Bellamy, Octavia, and Tadashi were hurt. Aunt Cass was hurt. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now…

But he was tired, and somehow in this moment, he felt safe.

* * *

 **Sooo? Good? Bad? I have no idea!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story. It means a lot and you are all awesome and amazing.**


	12. Audience with the Devil

**Hi! I'm alive!**  
 **Thank you all for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing! It honestly makes my day.**  
 **I do not own Big Hero 6/100 or any of their characters.**

* * *

Aunt Cass marched her way through the Ark as one would march through Hell to demand an audience with the Devil.

She kept her back straight, her chin up, and a look of determination in her eye. She was about to go to the man who had started this long chain of events, thanks to one Regina Rejavik.

* * *

"So that's what they were doing" Aunt Cass leaned against the wall and put her head in her hands "Why didn't I notice?"

"It's good that you didn't" Regina told her "If they managed to keep that a secret from you, I doubt the Ark will ever find out" She was a woman in her early sixties, one of the oldest of the Ark. It was hard to last in the space station, since the air wasn't always good. Regina might have lived for a long time, but her premature deep wrinkles and raspy voice made her seem much older.

"Still" Aunt Cass pushed herself away from the wall and started pacing. She doubted that her habit would stop any time soon "Everything that's happened has only made things worse. I understand where they're coming from, but this is crazy!"

"Have you met your family?" Regina crossed her arms and stared at the floor, her mind searching for memories. "When I met those two, They didn't want to take no for an answer. They kept asking me for that guard's name, but I refused to give it to them. I was scared to give them the answers they needed, but they weren' started asking questions, and were on the right track"

"So why are you here now?" Aunt Cass stood in front of the woman, looking commanding even with a white bandage covering her broken nose "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about what happened" Regina spoke with empathy "I don't know everything, but if there's anyone who knows the pain you're feeling, it's me. So that's why I want to help"

"I appreciate that, thank you" Aunt Cass bit her lip "But there isn't anything you can do to help the situation"

"I think I can" Regina Rejavik put her hand in her pocket and took out a folded sheet of paper.

Aunt Cass eyes it curiously "What is that?"

"I am not going to live much longer, I know that" she offered up the paper "On this paper is the name of the guard who not only has it out for your family, but has also been insisting that suspected criminals are not allowed certain rights"

Aunt Cass blinked a couple times before grabbing the paper. She opened it slowly, and saw that what was written was much more than just a name.

"Ever since my daughter died I pretended to not care about the world. Act like a hermit. I secretly started finding out everything I could about that guard, and what I have written on that paper, would be enough to destroy everything he has worked for"

"Why haven't you shown this earlier?" Aunt Cass was scanning the page, reading fragments here and there "If this is what you say it is…"

"I told you" Regina was starting to walk away, now talking over her shoulder "I was scared. I couldn't do anything to save my daughter, but at least I can give you the chance to avenge her" She gave Aunt Cass one last look before turning around the corner, disappearing from view.

Aunt Cass stared at the empty space where Regina Rejavik once stood. She only half believed what she had just heard. How could this have happened? What kind of things…..

She turned her eyes back to the paper, which contained more than enough to ruin a man's career, and possibly get him executed.

And at the top, written in big capital letters, was a name.

* * *

Aunt Cass was almost there when she bumped into a man at least two heads taller than her.

"Oh, sorry, m'am" It was Wasabi, who fumbled with something in his hand before grabbing it properly "Oh, my bad Aunt Cass, didn't see you there" He was out of his guard jacket, as Aunt Cass had asked him to show up, but his clothing looked as clean and neat as his uniform. In his hand was a black box that Tadashi and Hiro had given him for his birthday a while back.

"It's alright, Wasabi" Aunt Cass soothed, gently squeezing his arm "Thank you for meeting me here" she stood on her toes to look over his shoulder "Are the others alright? Did anything happen?"

"They're fine" Wasabi told her "They're right-"

"I told you" the voice of a girl came from behind him "I don't need this much protection"

"Until we can figure this whole thing out, I will not accept that" Wasabi's voice rose slightly in pitch, like it normally did when he was frustrated. Apparently it wasn't the first time he had needed to say that.

Aunt Cass walked around Wasabi to see two familiar boys who were surrounding someone too short to look over their raised arms. Wasabi then went to look around corners, leaving Aunt Cass to stare at the bunch that was approaching her.

"Sorry, Gogo" Jasper said over his shoulder "You heard what happened, we're not taking any chances" His hair was sticking out in all directions, like something had blown up in his face. Even so, he had changed his clothes from his usual messy attire, and was wearing a dark and sturdy jacket, trying to make himself look more menacing.

"Seriously" Monty kept glancing around corners, with a cautious look in his eye "We don't want anyone else we know getting hurt, especially since now they've also declared you a suspected criminal" He looked similar to Jasper, dressed in clothes that he'd probably stolen from someone older than him, and that part of his jacket was folded inward.

"And not get arrested for it" Jasper's eyes landed on Aunt Cass, and visibly relaxed when he did "Oh, hey Aunt Cass"

"All clear" Wasabi walked back towards them "No one's coming this way"

"If it's just Aunt Cass, I think I can ditch the bodyguards now" Gogo batted Jasper and Monty's arms away and stepped from the impromptu circle they had made in front of her. Just a year older than Hiro, Gogo was still going through the growing process, but it looks like she wasn't going to be tall in the future. Her legs, though thick and strong with muscles, were still kinda short.

"Are you alright?" Aunt Cass walked up to her, putting a hand on her head "Has anyone hurt you?"

"I'm fine" Gogo's reply was short, curt "Except now I've got these guys trailing me" Sha batted Aunt Cass's hand away.

"Hey, we're your bonafide bodyguards!" Jasper puffed out his chest with pride "No way are we gonna let you get hurt!"

"Then you're just gonna get called names" Gogo stared at him "They've already called you names"

"She wants us to stop" Monty told at Aunt Cass "When we walk around with her and people realise they can't get to her, they call us names. But it's ok, really. I mean, look at Jasper and me, we get called names all the time!"

"Yeah" Jasper agreed "I mean, come on! And besides, at least we can make sure you don't get hurt. You know, be the cool guys that protect their friend"

"This is my problem" Gogo snapped. "I don't want anyone else risking themselves"

Wasabi walked up to the group as Aunt Cass sighed. She looked between the four of them and saw that they weren't taking this as well as they were pretending to. Wasabi was more agitated than usual, lightly bouncing between one foot and another. Jasper was so distracted that he hadn't realised the he had his googles on backwards. Gogo had dark circles under her eyes. And Monty kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

Aunt Cass put a hand on Gogo's shoulder "I know you're scared, even though you'll never admit it" she whispered "But they're scared, too. They care about you, so be nice to them"

Gogo looked at Aunt Cass as if she'd lost her mind, but didn't reply with any sarcastic comment.

Aunt Cass then looked at Jasper and Monty, who were glancing at each other as much as they were glancing at the corridors around them. "Have they threatened you two?" Aunt Cass's question made them both turn around "While you were on your way here, were you threatened?"

Monty and Jasper both shared a look that only best friends had "Yeah" Monty replied "A few times, but no one tried to attack us or anything. At least not while Wasabi was with us"

"I'm sorry that happened to you two" she went over to them and fixed Jasper's googles and Monty's jacket "We're gonna do everything we can to fix that, ok?"  
Slightly surprised at what she doing, they both just nodded.

"Are they alright?" Wasabi asked in a wary tone "Well, I know they're not alright. But still, I mean, are they gonna be alright? No one but family's allowed in so far. And it's just, I know they're gonna be in Medical for a while, but are they doing ok?"

The rest of the group leaned toward Aunt Cass, all of them wondering about the answer.

"I think it'll take time" Aunt Cass told them "It'll take a while for them to get better, but they'll bounce back"

She turned to Wasabi, and filled determination into her eyes again "So let's make sure that when they do, they don't have to go through any of this again"

Wasabi stood up straighter and smiled "Let's do this"

Jasper and Monty gave salutes while Gogo just nodded sharply.

And almost as if on cue, voices came from the end of the hallway where all the guards's homes were.

After reading everything on the paper that Regina had given her, Aunt Cass gathered everyone she knew she could trust. Everyone who she knew would do whatever they could to help Hiro, Tadashi, Bellamy, and Octavia. After she had told them who she was after, she had found out that they all had a bone to pick with this man. They all agreed to Aunt Cass's plan.

The final two people who were part of the plan were walking towards the group, luring a guard behind them with whatever excuse they had come up with.  
Honey and Fred smiled when they reached the group, playing their parts perfectly. Before the guard behind them could walk away, they ran to the end of the hallway they had just come from, sealing off the exit for the man.

'Here we are' Aunt Cass thought. 'I have to make sure that none of this effort goes to waste' She forced every bundle of nerves that creeped up into her throat down

'There's a lot riding on this. So I have to make everything count. For everyone' A long-dead face crept into her mind, of the girl she had thought of as a sister, who had entrusted her with her kids. 'For Lilian'

She stepped towards the man in front of her, and when she spoke, her voice rang out clear and strong "Robert Callaghan" she clenched her fists and met his eyes "I believe there's something we need to discuss"

* * *

Robert Callaghan didn't show any kind of shock concerning the situation he was in. If his expression told Wasabi anything, was that he was pissed. Truly, royally, pissed.

"You have diverted my time and attention" Callaghan turned towards Honey and Fred at the end of the hallway "I have important business to attend to, and you have interfered with it!" He looked at Wasabi and sneered. "And you. I'd place my bets saying you were in on this. You shouldn't even dare to call yourself a guard of the Ark anymore"

"Robert Callaghan" Aunt Cass called again "There's something we need to talk about"

"If it's about those illegal children of yours" Callaghan turned to her "There's nothing I can say. While it's… unfortunate that they were hurt, there wasn't anything the guards could do to interfere. So I don't understand while all of you are wasting your time" He reached up to adjust the pin on the collar of his uniform.

"Actually, Mr. Callaghan, I don't think you're telling the entire truth" Wasabi spoke up.

"Don't test me" Callaghan didn't even turn to recognise him again "I am your superior, and I doubt that you would like to have Mr. Blake's job"

"That's the least of my worries" Wasabi raised the black box in his hand, and after nodding at Aunt Cass, pressed a small button in the corner.

Immediately, a screen lit up in midair, almost as if being projected on an invisible wall. On it, dozens of notes, bank statements, and citizen profiles were displayed.  
Honey giggled slightly in the background.

That got Callaghan's attention, and made his mouth drop wide open. "How on Earth did you get all this?" he ground his teeth together, seeming torn between looking puzzled and furious. Then, it dawned on him "Rejavik" he muttered under his breath.

"I believe this proves that you aren't exactly… a nice guy" Fred strode down the hallway with one hand behind his back and using the other to gesture toward the hologram "My dad's been getting a lot of complaints, mainly about how you, the Super Tough Guard, has been creating a humungous mess. In return, you're threatening to take his job"

"Am not!" Callaghan spat.

"Oh, but you are" Wasabi said with a smirk. He gently tapped one of the images on the hologram, making it large enough to read an electronic letter from Robert Callaghan to Chancellor Jaha.

"Chancellor Jaha" Fred read in an over the top tough voice "I, distinguished guard Robert Callaghan, am here to write to you about Stan Lee, head of Public Relations on the Ark. The job entails discipline, honesty, and a want to maintain peace on the Ark. I personally believe that he is failing in his duties, and ask you to consider a replacement. I am a good choice for this position. Blah blah blah. I am the best. Blah blah blah. How may I serve you wonderful chancellor? And it goes on and on and on"

"This is private!" Callaghan walked towards Fred "I can have you all arrested for hacking into my Ark account"

"Nope" Monty lifted up his data pad. "You accidentally forwarded this email to one of your colleagues" Callaghan stopped in his tracks. Monty switched to a different page "And then they forwarded it to one of their friends, and then to one of their friends, and then to their mother, and eventually winding up in the hands of Regina Rejavik, who has posted this on the Ark main server and can only be seen by anyone with an access code"

"Let me make this very clear, Callaghan" Aunt Cass crossed her arms "Unless you agree to our terms, Gogo here" Gogo walked to stand beside Aunt Cass "Will rush out of here, log into this private server, and make it public to the Ark"

"Not if I catch her first" Callaghan warned.

"It's funny how you think you can catch her" Aunt Cass laughed "No one can. And we'll block your way before you can even get to her"

"Then I'll grab one of you instead, maybe a twisted arm will make her stop" Callaghan's hands turned into fists.

"That's why I'm here" Wasabi was as tall as Callaghan, and just as strong "You touch any of them, I have the right to arrest you"

"Oooooh" Jasper rubbed his hands together "We're getting him. What's next? Because we've got a lot more than this! Looks like we're in for a show tonight, don't ya think Monty? I mean, seriously. Look at his face!"

Robert Callaghan's veins were popping out of his head, which was now starting to turn red "You think this is funny, boy? You think this is a game?" Slowly, he moved toward Jasper "You think you can make an enemy out of me and survive? Well, before I let you leave this room, I am going to rip you apart. I'll dig up any secret you or your family has, and make you you or they either get locked up or executed.

"Then, when I put you in lockup, I'll go in one day, and make you wish you'd never been born. Like your friends. Then I'll just blame one of the other ingrate prisoners. So go again, laugh at me"

"Aaaaaaaand cut!" Fred shouted "Nice shot, Honey. You made sure to get the angle right?"

"Don't worry, Freddy" Honey said from behind her data pad "I got the whole thing" While Callaghan had been focused on Aunt Cass and Gogo, Honey had taken out her camera, ready to film the exact moment Callaghan exploded.

Robert Callaghan looked stunned, and Wasabi decided that now was as good a time as any. "I do believe that you just threatened a minor. And we have physical evidence. You know, you still acted all high and mighty because you thought that in your position, you might still be able to keep your job. Now, it looks a lot like you might just lose it"

"If the people see all this and decide that they don't trust you to protect them…" Fred said "Well, my dad's job is to make people happy"

"So here's what's gonna happen" Aunt Cass once again stepped in front of the guard "We know that you were the one who gave the anonymous tips-

"I didn't know that you had second-children" Callaghan spat.

"And that you were the one who, just three days ago, decided that anyone who's a child criminal needs to become a suspected criminal. In other words, denying most of their rights"

"That girl" Callaghan pointed a Gogo "Is a menace. Just like everyone here!"

"You've done a lot of things, Robert Callaghan" Aunt Cass now stood less than an arm's length away from him "And unless you agree to a few conditions we have, those documents, that video, all of it will be released, and will ruin you"

Callaghan looked around at the impromptu gang surrounding him. There was no way he could escape from this.

Suddenly, he stood up straight, fixed his uniform, and stared down at Aunt Cass. "You've played this well, Miss Hamada" Aunt Cass tightened her face."I'll agree to whatever conditions you have, and in return, no one else on the Ark needs to find out about this little…. exchange"

"Perfect" Aunt Cass dared to let a small smile come out. "Wasabi, I think that you have the list"

"I do" he pressed another button on the small box, letting the list pop up in the middle of the air. "Can I get some privacy?"

Aunt Cass nodded. She motioned for everyone else to leave the hallway, and gave Wasabi's arm one last squeeze.

Once the hallway was empty, Wasabi took Aunt Cass's place in front of Callaghan.

"What do you want?" Callaghan asked, "As you should know, all guard Commanders are supposed to have a meeting right now"

"I know" Wasabi zoomed in on a particular part of the list "And there, what you're gonna do, is give all suspected criminals their rights back"

"That takes time. Policy-"

"You'll figure something out" Wasabi then went to another section of the list. "And there's still about twenty minutes before the meeting starts, and I want to ask you a few things"

Callaghan eyed him suspiciously.

"When I was sixteen, you found 'evidence' that me and my mother had assaulted another guard. Both of us were arrested, and she was floated" Wasabi pushed back the wave of feelings. He couldn't crack now "Two months later, I was declared innocent, after my case has been 'reviewed'"

"What's the point of this?" Callaghan crossed his arms.

"You never found who actually 'assaulted' that guard" Wasabi explained "Which I found kinds strange. After I got accepted into the guard, I finally got the read the file. Then I found the guard, and he told that he'd never been assaulted. That doesn't make sense, does it?"

"You want me to apologise?" Callaghan stared at him behind half-closed eyelids "Say I'm sorry?"

"No, I don't want that" with one more press of the button, Wasabi brought up the picture of his mother. She had dark skin, like him, curly hair loose around her face, and wide brown eyes. "If that guard was never attacked, and me and my mom were still arrested, it means that my mom was killed because of something else.

"And you are going to tell me exactly why"

* * *

"Wait- What?!" Honey turned towards Hiro, who was looking at her with a shocked expression from his bed "You guys actually did that? Are you crazy?"

"Yes, Hiro" she smiled broadly, adjusting the bag hanging from her shoulder "There's a meeting going on right now, and if he doesn't do what he said he will, Wasabi's there with all the evidence"

After about twenty rounds of 'Rock paper scissors" it was finally decided that Honey would be the one to explained what happened.

"It wasn't just for you, though" Honey admitted "It was for all of us. We all had something to gain from Callaghan backing down. You guys and Gogo get your rights again, Wasabi gets answers about his mother, Monty and Jasper get permission to do their... experiments?" She wasn't quite sure what they were exactly, but they invited her to participate in them "Fred's dad doesn't have too much pressure on him now, and Raven and I finally get to test the chem balls properly"

'Not just in a room with guards watching our every move' Honey smiled inwardly.

"Yes!" Hiro lifted his arms in amazement "Ow!" and he put them back down in pain. "At least now we don't have to worry about getting beat up" he said with hisses of pain.

Honey looked around the room, she expected pure happiness and relief, like what everyone else felt after Callaghan agreed to all of their terms.

She did see relief on their faces, but there was something underneath it. A blanket of tension and... sadness, maybe. 'I don't know everything' Honey thought 'But I wonder what happened. I wonder... if they can fix this'

Honey hoped so, she hated seeing her friends like this. Normally she and Fred were the ones that tried to lift everyone's spirits up, since seeing everyone sad or upset just made them feel... They couldn't really explain it.

'I can't solve their problems for them' Honey smiled 'But maybe I can help'

"Alrighty" she rummaged around her bag and pulled out a box. "No one look, this is a surprise"

"What are you talking about, Honey?" Tadashi gave her a confused look.

"Confíen en mí" she looked everyone over "Trust me. Close your eyes. Don't open them until you feel something in your hands. And just know that this is from everyone"

With groans from Hiro, Octavia, Tadashi, and Bellamy, they all closed their eyes.

"If this is a prank-" Bellamy started.

"No threats!" Aunt Cass's voice was heard through the doors and made everyone jump out of their skins.

"Don't scare us like that!" Octavia yelled.

"Don't threaten your nice friends. You're already grounded, do you want to get in more trouble? Now close your eyes" Aunt Cass's voice was final, although you couldtell she was trying not to giggle.

"I'm really glad I'm not Callaghan" Hiro muttered before closing his eyes along with the rest.

Honey skipped her way over to Octavia, miraculously not bumping into the other beds.

"Here you go" she put the box in Octavia's hands, which made the girl's eyes flare open.

"What's that?" Octavia eyed the box skeptically "Another chemical experiment of yours?"

"No" Honey smiled "It's an experiment of yours"

With her brows furrowed, Octavia opened the box. There were a lot of things inside the box, but the one on top was a letter. Octavia opened the letter and her eyes widened. Honey heard her gasp a little, before she pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh" she said "It's a secret. Now close your eyes again"

She went around to each of the beds, placing a box in everyone's hands. When she was done, she told them that they were not under any circumstances to reveal what was inside the boxes, at least until it was time.

"Time for what?" Hiro asked exasperated.

"Read the note inside" Honey giggled a little "Then you'll understand"

'Dios' she thought 'I honestly hope that this helps them'

"I'll let you get some rest" she said to them as they opened their eyes, and they immediately scanned their eyes around the room to see what Honey had placed in each of their hands. "And no peaking at anyone else's stuff!"

Honey left the room, turning around to face Aunt Cass, who had her back against the wall but stepped forward when she saw Honey. "Is this ok?" Honey asked. It had been her and Fred's idea.

Aunt Cass nodded "It'll give them something to do, and anyway, all of them except Tadashi are getting discharged the day after tomorrow. They still aren't going to work or go to school, but it's better than staying in Medical" she sighed "I hope your plan works"

Honey thought of the tension she sensed between the four of them, and the pain they all must've been feeling. "Yeah, me too"

* * *

 **Good? Bad? No clue. Review if you wish, and I shall see you in the next chapter, whenever that may be.**  
 **P.S. In case some of you don't remember, the woman that Aunt Cass remembered (Lilian), she was Hiro and Tadashi's mom.**


	13. The Choices we Make

**Hello everybody!**

 **Finally finished a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6/100 or any of their characters, nor the book 'Hiro's Journal' (I based a paragraph off of one from the book, you'll se which we you read the chapter)**

* * *

Hiro had been staring at the ceiling for about an hour now, trying to figure out two problems at once.

Problem 1: It had literally been a month, _a month,_ since the incidents, and suddenly Bellamy shows up at their home and tells Aunt Cass that he needs Hiro in about an hour. What? Hiro had barely spoken to him or Octavia for the past four weeks, or to anyone, really. Even though Aunt Cass constantly tried to get him to open up.

He just hadn't felt like talking recently.

So what the Hell did Bellamy want him for? It just didn't make sense. They still had to be resting, technically, even though Med Station doctors had told them that they could start with physical therapy soon. Hiro had taken full advantage of the mandatory rest, lying in bed and pretending to be asleep a lot of the time.

Well, and also working on his 'project'.

That one was problem 2: How to make the project actually work.

Hiro couldn't figure out the solution to either of them, and he wasn't exactly sure whether or not he just wanted to figure out _why_ Bellamy needed him or whether he wanted to get out of the arrangement altogether.

"Hiro" Aunt Cass pulled him out of his train of thought "Time for you to get going. Bellamy'll meet you in the cafeteria"

Hiro raised his head to look at her "Do I have to?"

"Yes" she nodded, refusing to look at Hiro's face of 'please let me do what I want' "You haven't talked to me, your brother, Bellamy, Octavia, or anyone else since you got of Med Station" Aunt Cass shook her head in exasperation "But the pity party's over. You are getting out of this home to actually do something"

Hiro groaned loudly. He dropped down from the top of the two beds built into the wall, making sure that his face was turned away from the person lying on the lower bed.

"Hiro" Tadashi's voice was slightly raspy "Can you please turn around?"

Hiro started resolutely at the wall in front of him. No, he did not want to talk. He thought that Tadashi had given up on trying to start a conversation with Hiro.

"Hiro" Aunt Cass stepped in, staring at Hiro with her hands on her hips "Your brother needs to say something to you. So turn around and let him"

After a few more seconds of staring at the wall Hiro turned around to face the beds. He hung his head so that his long hair fell over his eyes, so even though he was technically looking at Tadashi, he didn't have to make eye contact.

Tadashi had rarely left his bed. That was the problem with having several cracked/broken ribs. His cast was coming on in the next week or so, but in the meantime, he hadn't been able to move around much. A couple of pillows had been propped up against his back so he could use his laptop with his free arm, and a thin blanket was draped over his legs. Even though Tadashi had everything he needed to be comfortable, his body was rigid, and there were faint circles under his eyes.

"What is it?" Hiro kept his hair in front of his eyes.

"You remember the day before you were discharged from Med Station?" Tadashi asked "When Honey gave each of us a box?"

"Yeah" Hiro remembered. It was his 'project'. "It gives me something to do"

"Good" Tadashi smiled slightly as he said that "I'm sure whoever gets it is going to love it"

"Is there a point to this?" Hiro snapped.

Tadashi's jaw went hard "Yeah" With his left arm he pulled something that was behind the pillows was laying on.

Hiro's eyebrows turned into surprised arches. 'Man, I must seriously be out of it'. Normally he would've noticed something like that. He mentally kicked himself for not seeing it earlier.

"The box that Honey gave me" Tadashi opened that simple box that was now in the hand "There were only two things inside"

Hiro watched as Tadashi put the box on his lap and awkwardly grabbed it with his other hand. Hiro's eyes flickered over to the larger box that was sitting on one of the corners of his bed. Tadashi's box was about thirty by twenty centimetres long, and just a few centimetres high. Hiro's box was a box that was fifty centimetres square, and had a _lot_ more that just two thing in it.

"The first thing" Hiro's attention went back to Tadashi "Was a note" Tadashi lifted the cover and put it next to the box "It said that the present in this box was for you"

Hiro lifted in head curiously twisted it to see what was inside the box.

"The second thing in it was this" Tadashi pulled out… A journal that was held together by a hard blue cover.

"Honey and Fred came up with this whole 'box-gift thing'" Tadashi smiled "And I'd told them a while ago that I wanted to get you something like this"

"How did they get this?" Hiro was shocked. Paper was hard enough to come by, and this had dozens of pages!

"Apparently Monty and Jasper had a hand in it" Tadashi explained "And they didn't even have to steal anything this time"

"So how is it a present from you?"

"They wanted me to write something in it" Tadashi's eyes were flickering "Took me a while to find the right words, and I still don't think it's enough"

"If it's not enough then why do you want me to have it?" Hiro was starting to get annoyed. Why was this such a big deal?

"Stop being a baby and just take it" Tadashi held out the journal.

After a moment, Hiro grabbed the journal and held it loosely between his fingers. "What'd you write?"

"You can see for yourself"

"Why'd you write anything?"

"Because I care about you, knucklehead"

Hiro opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. He could feel the journal in between his fingers, it was heavier than he imagined it would be.

"I'll read it when I get back" Hiro reached up to put the journal on his bed next to his own box.

"Better not be late then" Tadashi closed the box in his lap.

"Yeah" Hiro walked to the door "See you guys later"

Hiro didn't want to admit it, but when he left his home that day, he felt better than he had in weeks.

* * *

"Any idea where we're going?" Octavia sighed as Hiro tried to start a conversation.

"Nope" she told him. Octavia's hair hung loose around her face and her boots stomped down loudly on the metallic floor "He dragged me here, too" She increased her pace slightly, hoping that Hiro would clue in and realise that she didn't wanna talk right now.

"No whining" Bellamy called over his shoulder from a few paces in front of them "Trust me, you'll be happy I'm doing this"

Octavia rolled her eyes and kept following Bellamy. They walked a little longer when Octavia recognised the route they were taking. "Wait, are we doing what I think we're doing?"

"Yep" Bellamy turned left and Octavia jogged to catch up.

"No way" she whispered when she saw where they were.

Bellamy unlocked the training room and motioned from Hiro and Octavia to do the same.

Hiro and Octavia entered the room with wide doe eyes. All of the equipment had been pushed against the walls to make a large empty space in the middle of the room.

"Mats aren't down, so shoes get to stay on" Bellamy did a quick check around the room "Close the door" He said to Hiro, who was still standing by the door frame.

"Are we seriously doing this?" skepticism littered Octavia's voice as she heard Hiro close the door behind her.

"'Physical rehabilitation'" said Bellamy "I've already cleared it with Clarke. And since you two don't know the basics, we can start with that so it's not too demanding"

"But I-" Octavia cut herself off with a look of panic.

"You've already started training" Bellamy sighed "I know"

Octavia didn't even wanna ask how.

"Still" Bellamy stood in the middle of the empty space "It's good to have a course on the basics. And Hiro doesn't know anything"

"Yeah, you didn't let us learn" Hiro crossed his arms and walked to stand next to Octavia "And now there's suddenly a change of heart"

"That's because the Council changed their minds" Bellamy looked between the two of them "We all have our rights back, even though we're still 'suspected criminals'. And now, if anyone tries to hurt you, you can return the favor.

"So" Bellamy cocked his head "Do you actually want to learn or not?"

An hour later, Octavia knew that Hiro was completely beat.

"That's what you get for doing nothing for a month" panted Octavia.

"You don't get to say anything" Bellamy sat down next to Hiro, who was sprawled on the floor like a starfish "Since you only got out of bed to go to the bathroom for two weeks straight"

"Hiro's still worse off" Octavia was seated on the other side of Hiro with her arms supporting her behind her back "You ok?" she asked Hiro.

"Sleep is sounding like a really good idea right now" Hiro replied dazedly.

"This isn't even the fun part" Bellamy gripped Hiro's left shoulder "Come on, you've had enough for today. Just come back tomorrow at the same time"

"Tomorrow?" Hiro looked up at Bellamy.

"Yep, unless you want to quit"

"No way!" Hiro suddenly sat up "If Octavia gets to do it, so do I"

"Alright" Bellamy stood up and helped Hiro to his feet "Then it's back here tomorrow. No slacking"

"Aye, aye" Hiro gave him a mock salute as he got to his feet.

Octavia pushed herself up as Hiro tiredly stomped out of the room and closed the door behind him. She was about to do the same thing when Bellamy's hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Note yet" he told her. He moved towards the back of the room where a couple of training dummies were. He reached behind one of them and produced two plastic knives, one which was slightly shorter than the other.

Octavia furrowed her brows together "Where'd ya get those?"

"These were in my box" Bellamy explained "Honey managed to make them out of who knows what"

"And are those for stabbing the idiots on the Council?" Octavia asked sarcastically.

"It's so I can train you" Bellamy walked towards her and held out the shorter knife by the blade "These might not be deadly, but they're good for training beginners. And they can still leave a decent mark on someone"

Octavia reached out to grab the knife but stopped herself short. "I don't get it. You haven't even taught Tadashi how to use a knife"

"No" Bellamy sighed a little as his face softened "This is just between us. I know that you don't want to talk to anyone, especially not me. But I want to spend time with you doing… something"

Octavia raised her eyebrow slightly. Did Bellamy really wanna teach her how to fight?

Octavia grabbed the hilt of the knife and took it from Bellamy's hand. She was surprised by the weight of the plastic weapon and it took a moment for her to adjust to its weight.

"It's about the weight of a regular knife" Bellamy explained "It's a good start, and you can surprise someone if they don't know you have it"

Octavia ducked her head slightly, causing part of her hair to fall in front of her face "Thanks, Bell" she said quietly.

Bellamy smiled "Lesson number one, in a fight, make sure your hair doesn't get in the way"

Octavia straightened her back and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. If Bellamy was finally going to teach her, she was gonna learn right.

Amazingly, once the lesson was over, Octavia found herself smiling.

* * *

When Hiro walked into his home, most of the lights had been turned off. Tadashi was lying down on his bunk and Aunt Cass was calmly getting read for bed.

Hiro whispered good night to his aunt after promising to tell her how it went with Bellamy in the morning. He climbed up onto his bed and knocked his shoes of his feet before settling against his pillow.

"Huh?" Hiro sat up again when he felt his foot touch something at the foot of his bed. He reached over and grabbed it.

"Oh yeah" he whispered as he looked over the journal Tadashi had given him. "Didn't he write something in this?" Hiro wondered out loud. There was just enough light for him to read, so he opened the cover.

Sure enough, Tadashi's handwriting was on the backside of the front cover.

 _To Hiro,_

 _Every good invention has to come from somewhere, so here's a place to keep track of all of your ideas. I know you're going to do great things, even when it's tough. I'll always believe in you and your inventions. You're going to change everything one day, and I can't wait to see it! I'm proud of you, bonehead._

 _NEVER stop inventing!_

 _Love, Tadashi_

Hiro violently wiped his eyes with his sleeve when he finished reading. He reread the short message one more time before closing the journal and putting it under his pillow.

"Tadashi" Hiro stage whispered. 'He might be asleep' Hiro thought to himself.

"Yeah?" Hiro heard Tadashi's quick reply from the bottom bed.

Hiro paused for a second 'What should I say?' he thought.

He decided to settle on "You're a sap, Nii-chan"

Hiro could hear the happiness in Tadashi's voice "Glad you like it, Otouto"

* * *

"I'm not gonna do it unless you do it with me!"

"Coward"

"Hey, you're a coward, too! You said that you finished your gift two weeks ago"

"Yeah, the day before Bellamy started teaching us how to fight. But come on, I haven't seen Tadashi in over a month!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Hiro, you are so _done_!"

Bellamy and Tadashi listened to Hiro and Octavia's argument from outside the training room. The door was closed, but their fourteen and eleven year-old siblings weren't exactly being quiet.

"Took them long enough" Tadashi turned his head to the right to look at Bellamy "I knew that Octavia was hiding something" Bellamy crossed his arms as he said that.

"Hiro's been working on his project non-stop" Tadashi blinked tiredly "I haven't had a good sleep in two weeks"

"Don't worry" Bellamy assured Tadashi "Now that you can finally continue training, I'll make sure to tire you out so you can sleep through anything"

Tadashi almost laughed.

"You doing ok?" Bellamy asked Tadashi. In the background, Hiro and Octavia were still fighting, but at least it didn't sound like they had teared each other to pieces.

"I don't know" Tadashi answered honestly. He tapped his right arm, which had been freed from its white cast the day before "It's weird not talking to Hiro. We've had fights before, but ever since… And I haven't seen you or Octavia either. Everyone else is busy with projects or work, too"

"Yeah" Bellamy studied Tadashi for a moment "Did you get taller?" he scanned Tadashi's face inquisitively.

Tadashi blinked for a moment before inspecting his clothes. Before they used to fit him just fine, but not that Tadashi was paying attention, he realised that the white shirt he always wore for training hugged his shoulder a bit too tightly, and his pants looked as if they had shrunk a size.

"I guess I did" Tadashi sighed and ran a hand over his face "If these clothes don't fight then nothing else I own will"

"You can borrow some of my old clothes" Bellamy offered.

Tadashi was about to speak when a particularly loud crash came from the training room. Tadashi got ready to rush in before he heard Hiro say something similar to "Haha, you're too slo-o-ow" and Octavia answer with a loud "Hope you like this!" and Hiro responding with an "Ow! Get off of me! You're heavy!"

"I kept them just incase" Bellamy continued their conversation as if nothing had happened "You're about as tall as I was when I was sixteen"

"Really?" Tadashi placed his hand at the top of his forehead and compared it to Bellamy's height. He was just a few centimetres shorter than Bellamy now! The top of his head reached Bellamy's nose when before it barely reached his mouth.

"We're good as long as you don't get taller than me" Bellamy joked.

That actually made Tadashi smile "Are you ok?" he asked Bellamy.

The sounds inside the training room were getting louder. Bellamy uncrossed his arms and took in a deep breath. "Guess we're about to find out"

Hiro and Octavia's fighting died down the second that Bellamy pushed the door open.

Bellamy and Tadashi walked into the room and saw their siblings sprawled on the floor, frozen in an awkward position. Octavia was half sitting on top of Hiro while the latter was a couple of centimetres away from reaching Octavia's braid. Octavia's leg were squishing Hiro's chest while her arms were pinning Hiro's to the floor.

"Careful with your braid" Bellamy pointed out to Octavia "Hiro's planning on yanking it"

"Don't tell her!" Hiro complained loudly.

Octavia looked over and saw that her braid was dangling dangerously close to Hiro's right hand. She responded by moving Hiro's arms closer to his head to keep her braid out of his reach.

"Hey" Hiro started to move his legs and was probably thinking of a way to weasel himself out.

"So" Tadashi walked towards the two of them "Any particular reason you two were fighting?"

Octavia immediately got off of Hiro and stood up just as quickly. Hiro followed suit and mirrored Octavia's stance by placing his hands behind her back "Nope" he blurted "No reason"

"So there's no particular reason you two would call each other cowards?" Bellamy looked between the two of them.

"You heard that?" Hiro's mouth dropped open "Ow!" he cried out suddenly.

Octavia removed her foot off of Hiro's to allow the boy to bounce one leg "We have no idea what you're talking about" she said in a neutral voice.

"Yeah" Hiro hissed in pain. He gave Octavia a hard glare before putting his foot back on the floor.

"If you're going to fight" Bellamy said sternly "Try to do it quieter"

Hiro and Octavia clenched their fists at their sides "How much did you hear?" asked Octavia.

"Enough" Bellamy crossed his arms again.

"So you know what the presents- Ow!" Hiro rubbed his arm where Octavia had hit him.

"Are you an idiot?" Octavia showed no remorse for the punch.

"I'm still smarter than you" Hiro spat back.

"That's enough!" Bellamy yelled forcefully.

Tadashi tensed himself along with Hiro and Octavia, who had stopped bickering.

Bellamy loosened his stance and closed his eyes "That's enough" he said more softly.

Hiro and Octavia turned to Tadashi, as if he had the answer as to why Bellamy suddenly exploded. Tadashi couldn't tell them anything, so he just shrugged as they waited for Bellamy to say something else.

Bellamy slowly opened his eyes and addressed everyone in the room "We need to talk"

"About what?" Hiro crossed one arm over his chest "We've been practicing with you for two weeks and now you wanna talk"

"We were missing someone" Bellamy uncrossed his arms "Tadashi, can you close the door?"

Tadashi hesitated for a second before nodding. After he closed the door and went back to the spot he was in previously, he, Hiro, and Octavia looked at Bellamy expectantly.

"People make mistakes" Bellamy broke the silence "I make mistakes when emotions cloud my judgement. It normally happens when I'm angry or scared"

"Since when do you get scared?" Hiro asked disbelievingly.

"Since always" Bellamy admitted "But rarely. I do get angry a lot, though. I'm not my best when that happens. I yell, make bad decisions, sometimes I forget that everyone else exists"

"Is there a point to this?" Octavia groaned.

"I don't want you three to repeat my mistakes"

"Us?" Tadashi frowned.

"You're all angry" stated Bellamy "You show it in different ways. Octavia, you get physical. Any little thing can set you off" Octavia turned her away from Bellamy and tightened her lips "Hiro, you keep it bottled up. But when something big happens you explode" Hiro turned his feet inwards and slouched his shoulders "Tadashi, you pretend it doesn't exist. You try to bury it"

Tadashi opened his mouth to say something. But he couldn't get any words out. 'What am I supposed to say to that?' he thought. Ever since he got beat up he remembered feeling something in the pit of his stomach. He always tried to push it down, not really knowing why.

"Ever since mom got floated and I had to take care of you on my own" Bellamy looked at Octavia "I've tried to be more careful. But I still get angry. I still say things when I shouldn't and I make the wrong calls"

"You decided that we should all train" said Hiro bitterly "Was that a wrong call?"

"Don't think so" Bellamy walked over to the far corner of the room and came back with a large black punching pad "Hit this" he said to Hiro.

Hiro eyed the pad nervously "Why?" he asked. The was slightly larger than Hiro's entire torso, and it looked like it could take a pretty good beating"

"I thought you how to punch, didn't I?" Bellamy lowered the pad so that it's centre was at level with Hiro's chest.

"You're acting weird" Hiro stated.

Bellamy huffed "Come on. You a scaredy cat? You think you're not strong enough to punch it?"

"What!?"

"Seriously, why else wouldn't you hit it?"

"Shut up!" Hiro balled his fist and launched it at the pad. He hit the thick padding with a muffled thump, but not hard enough to make Bellamy budge.

"That the best you got?"

"No!" Hiro hit the pad again just barely off centre.

"Huh, that one was… slightly better"

"How would you know?" Punch.

"Don't know. Maybe I'm smarter than you" Another punch.

"Like Hell!" Hiro delivered his strongest punch yet "I'll show you what I can do!"

Hiro let loose a barrage of punches. Most of them hit the centre of the target, but the more into it he got, the more imprecise his punches got. His fists started to veer towards the edges of the pad where they would have less effect, and that's when Tadashi realised that Hiro was royally and truly _pissed_.

"Stop!"

Hiro stopped at the sound of Tadashi's voice. He turned to look at his brother panting, but made no move to untangle his fists.

"What are you doing?" Tadashi looked at Bellamy disbelievingly.

"Getting his anger out" Bellamy explained "Guess you want your turn already"

Hiro and Octavia shared a look. They were not liking where this was going.

"You're just making him madder" Tadashi argued.

"I prefer to call it 'releasing his energy'. Much easier than waiting for him to explode in front of the Council" Bellamy stepped around Hiro and marched up to Tadashi.

"Do you have to say things like that?"

"Says the guy who won't even admit he's angry at the man who broke his arm"

"I'm not-"

"Sure you are" Bellamy sounded completely convinced of that "But you won't admit it"

"I'm not" Tadashi noted that Bellamy was standing within arm's reach.

"People feel things. Anger too. Get over it"

Tadashi could feel his blood start to boil "I don't want-"

"To be angry? That's ironic. Considering you are"

"Can I finish-"

"Nope. Not until you admit it"

"I don't want to get angry at you"

"Bellamy…" Hiro tried to warn. He and Octavia glanced at each other nervously. Neither of them had ever seen Tadashi mad before. They didn't know what might happen.

"Then don't get mad at me" Bellamy adjusted the pad in front of him "Get mad at the people who hurt you"

Tadashi's heart pounded "I-"

"Right. You don't have to _get_ mad. You already _are_ mad"

"Stop!" Tadashi raised his voice.

"It's there, inside you. You need to get it out now"

"Why?" Tadashi felt himself shudder with angry overtime he took in breath.

"There it is" Bellamy sounded pleased "Seriously. Don't tell me you felt nothing when your arm got broken. When your ribs were broken. When they treated you like you were nothing"

"Shut up!"

Tadashi's fist slammed forward.

The sound of the hit reverberated throughout the training room. No one spoke. No one moved.

Tadashi could feel the fabric of the punching pad beneath his knuckles. He could hear his laboured breathing. He could feel the anger inside him, the anger that now had a release.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up"

With each word he delivered another punch to the bag. They were sharp and quick, but the fire behind them made Tadashi's fists feel more like arrows.

"I hated that!" Tadashi kept hitting the pad "I hate that it happened. That I couldn't do anything!"

"And?" Bellamy pressed.

"I…" Tadashi's arms slowed down and his punches became weaker "I… I wanted to hit him back"

Tadashi remembered that feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He remembered feeling it in Med Station and also when he was back home. His dad had told him years ago that it was ok to cry and feel sad, Aunt Cass listened to his fears and helped him overcome them, his friends taught him that it was ok to be happy, and Hiro and Octavia always managed to give him hope. But no one had showed him what to do with anger.

"You were furious" Bellamy said calmly.

Not until today.

Tadashi stared at the pad for a moment. His right fight was closed as tight as a stubborn screw and a couple of blue veins were visible underneath the skin.

"Yeah" Tadashi muttered "Yeah"

"Bellamy, what the Hell are you doing?" Octavia approached Bellamy from behind him "Is this supposed to make us feel better?"

"Your turn?" Bellamy looked at Octavia over his shoulder.

"My turn?"

"Oh, look. She understands English"

Immediately after Bellamy said that he turned 180 degrees to place the pad directly in front of Octavia, who hit the pad with a greater ferociousness than Tadashi. She grunted loudly when she realised that her fist hadn't hit her intended target.

"Good power. I can tell you wanna hit me. But you can do better" Bellamy steeled himself for another attack.

Tadashi saw Bellamy tense his body as he withstood Octavia's punches. While he didn't move or allow Octavia to gain the upper hand on him, Tadashi noticed that Bellamy had to work to keep it that way.

"Woah" Hiro gasped.

Octavia kept on punching for a couple more minutes at full force. She had to have known that she wouldn't last long that way, but it didn't seem to matter to her.

"Burned out?" Bellamy asked Octavia when she had stopped punching.

Octavia nodded and plopped down onto the floor. Hiro and Tadashi took that as a cue and land on the floor as well.

"I didn't know you had that in you" Tadashi raised his head to look at Hiro "I didn't know that you could get angry" Hiro stared at Tadashi with a mixture of awe and aversion.

"Me either" Octavia panted with the same look as Hiro's.

"It isn't a bad thing" Bellamy dropped the pad and crouched down to be at eye level with the other three "What's important is how you deal with it"

"And punching that thing's supposed to help?" Octavia eyed the punching bag indignantly.

"How do you feel right now?"

Tadashi thought about Bellamy's question for a moment. He was feeling tired, that's for sure. But when he searched for the anger in the pit of his stomach…

"Lighter" he answered.

"Calmer" said Octavia.

"You happy?" Hiro asked Bellamy sourly.

"Yeah" Bellamy gave Hiro a half smile "I think now I'll be ok with you guys hating me for a while"

Tadashi looked over at Bellamy "We don't hate you"

"Speak for yourself" Octavia muttered.

"Well do you?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow at her.

Octavia pouted "No. Maybe. No. Ugh, I don't know"

Tadashi chuckled "This sucked" Tadashi stared at the skin that had turned slightly raw around his knuckles "But I needed it"

"Me too" said Octavia. After a brief pause she suddenly pushed herself off the floor and went towards the pile punching bags lying on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy watched his sister inquisitively.

"If I do this first" Octavia said as she rummaged through the bags "Then Hiro can't call me a coward"

Hiro groaned loudly "Really? You're actually gonna do this?"

"Yep" Octavia pulled out a black circular objects from among the heavy punching bags. After fishing out what she was looking for, she walked up to where Tadashi was still sitting on the floor "Here" she held out the object to him.

In her hand was a baseball cap, an honest to goodness baseball cap. It was made out of a carefully stitched dark fabric with black lining around the edges. The letters 'S' and 'F' had been sown onto the front of the cap with orange string, with letter 'N' intersecting both of them with bright golden stitching.

"You said that your mom and dad liked to make up stories when you were a kid about ninjas" Octavia explained as Tadashi took the hat from her.

"In San Fransokyo" Tadashi traced his thumbs over the sown 'S' and 'F' "They came up with that when I was a kid. The San Fransokyo Ninjas"

"Yeah. It isn't exactly useful in here" Octavia glanced around at the Ark "But at least it's something"

"It's amazing" Tadashi pulled it over his short hair and found that it felt comfortable on his head "It fits" A huge grin spread across his face.

Octavia looked pleased "Good" She punched Hiro's arm again, much softer than the last time "Come on, your turn"

"No way" Hiro shook his head "I'm still too angry"

"Right. You didn't finish" Bellamy said understandingly "Punch me"

"Huh?" Hiro stood up "What are you talking about?

"Punch me. Hard as you can" Bellamy

"We already punched you"

"No" Octavia realised "We punched the pad. Not him"

"…You're right" A wicked grin crawled onto Hiro's face.

"Unbelievable" Tadashi ran a hand across his face to hide the smile on his face "You're actually gonna let him do this?" he asked Bellamy.

Bellamy shrugged "Is better than-" Bellamy cut himself off with a low groan as soon as Hiro's fist hit its target.

"Good spot" complimented Octavia.

"Solar plexus" Hiro explained as he pulled back his hand "That anatomy textbook was right. Guess it does really hurt there"

"Anatomy…" Bellamy groaned slightly as he rubbed the spot Hiro had hit.

"I'll go get your gift"

Bellamy removed his hand from his body to try and grip the back of Hiro's hoodie as the boy made his way to where Octavia had hidden her gift.

"My turn" Octavia delivered a swift punch to the same spot before Bellamy could protest or return his hand.

"Sure" Bellamy muttered sarcastically as he gripped his chest "Torture the big brother"

"You asked for it" Octavia grinned playfully "By way" her face softened "We don't hate you, Bell. Really"

"Funny way of showing it"

"Says the guy who managed to piss off _Tadashi_ "

"Fair enough"

"You want a go?" Octavia asked Tadashi as Bellamy let out a sigh.

Tadashi shook his head "I'm good"

"You sure?" Octavia crossed her arms "Or are you just getting sentimental?"

"Kind of hard not to after you gave me this" Tadashi tapped his cap's visor with his finger.

"He's getting sentimental" Bellamy commented.

Tadashi ignored him and pushed himself off of the floor "You remembered that I loved those stories" she said to Octavia.

She shrugged "You always mention them when you start talking about you parents. Kinda hard not to remember. And you told Fred that you wanted a baseball cap one day, so I guess it's a good mix"

"Octavia" Tadashi smiled warmly "Thanks. I love it"

Before Octavia could say anything in return, Hiro stumbled back towards them with the large box Honey had given him on one arm and something that resembled a crown hanging off the other.

"Put this on" instructed Hiro, motioning for Bellamy to take the crown from his arm.

"It's not going to electrocute me, is it?" Bellamy asked skeptically.

"There's a 76% chance that it won't"

"76%"

"Hey, if I had given this to you a week ago, it would've been 58%"

Bellamy stared at Hiro for a moment before reluctantly placing Hiro's contraption on his head. Once the wires were pressed against Bellamy's skull, Tadashi recognised what this piece of tech was.

"A neurocranial transmitter?" Tadashi stepped closer to Bellamy to get a better look at the device.

"Yep" Hiro set the large put in his arms on the floor "Ok, I need you to think of something"

"Ok" Bellamy shrugged "What?"

Hiro lifted the cover off of the box and showed Bellamy its contents "I need you to think of these things climbing out of the box"

Octavia leaned towards the box "What are- Woah!" Octavia jumped backwards suddenly as dozens of small masses started crawling out of the box.

The were actually moving.

Bellamy seemed as startled as Hiro and Octavia were, while Hiro just fidgeted around nervously as all of the black masses flipped their way outside out the box. All of the stopped in a semi-organised pile in front of Bellamy's feet, with half of them properly supporting the shapes on top of them and the other half positioned awkwardly and off-centre.

"Microbots" Hiro bounced up and down on his toes nervously "They can make almost anything you can think of"

Tadashi studied the pile of microbots on the floor. Each one looked like two small, boxy cones with the tip cut off and a small sphere placed between them. One single microbot was hardly half the length of an average person's thumb.

Some idea must've popped into Bellamy's mind, since the microbots started to twist and turn. Half of the microbots turned into a small tower who's height reached Bellamy's chest. The other half had turned into a axe slightly longer than Tadashi's forearm, and though it had been made out of dozens of tiny robots, it still looked powerful and sturdy.

"And it can do _so_ much more" Hiro nervous energy had died down and was replaced with excitement "If I had more of these you could walk on the ceiling, but these can still do a lot! You can use them to move around the Ark, make hands, throw stuff"

The corners of Bellamy's mouth turned upwards "Let me try something"

The microbes crawled up Bellamy's body and circled his right and left arms. Once all of the microbots had fully covered both of them, Bellamy thrust his fists outwards.

The microbots copied Bellamy's movements, moving themselves down his arms and over his hands. The microbots took the shape of Bellamy's forearms and fists as they latched onto Bellamy's wrists, stretching Bellamy's punching range by 50%.

The microbots retracted back to their positions around Bellamy's forearms and repeated the motions, turning the microbots into fist again. The microbots were quick, just as quick as Bellamy's actual movements. They were so fast that wind woodshed around them as Bellamy punched and jabbed, as if the air were taking a beating.

The microbots on the left arm asked over Bellamy's shoulders to join the one of the the right. When Bellamy brought his right fist forward once again, the microbots turned into a fists that was more than twice the size of his own. The connecting microbots wound themselves into a thick wrist that firmly held itself against Bellamy's, allowing him to actually _hold up_ the enormous fist.

Despite the extra weight, Bellamy showed no signs of exhaustion. Far from it. He looked like he suddenly had a burst of strength and energy.

"You actually made this?" Bellamy asked Hiro as he made the microbots move again.

"Yep" Hiro beamed "You like 'em?"

Bellamy just smiled. The microbots twisted their way to the floor, first turning themselves into a make-shift ladder before sliding their way down it and into the box that Hiro had brought them in. In less than ten seconds, all of the microbots had been properly stowed away.

"I need practice with them" Bellamy took the transmitter off of his head "But I think they're amazing"

"Yes!" Hiro pumped both off his fists into the air.

Tadashi reached over and ruffled Hiro's hair "Nice job, bonehead"

Hiro batted Tadashi's hand away "Sooooooo" he looked over at Bellamy "Is that it for training?"

"No" Bellamy placed the transmitter inside the box and put on the lid "That was warmup"

"Then give me my microbots back" Hiro rushed to snatch the box.

Bellamy grabbed the box and held it high above his head before Hiro could even reach it "They're technically _my_ microbots"

"Dude!" Hiro jumped in hopes of reaching the box. Well, he jumped in vain. Hiro's fingers barely Bellamy's raised elbow, no matter how high he tried to jump.

"No whining" Bellamy chided.

"The little kid's just tired" Octavia mocked from behind Hiro.

"Hey, I'm not a little kid!" Hiro immediately stopped trying to reach the box in order to scowl at Octavia.

"You're eleven" stated Octavia.

"Bellamy, if we train, can I fight her again?"

"You can try, sure" Bellamy chuckled lightly as he put the microbot filled box on a particularly high shelf.

"Yes!" Hiro whooped.

"You're so gonna lose" Octavia told Hiro.

"Training first" Bellamy stepped in between the two of them "Then we'll see Octavia beat you for the second time today" he looked at Hiro.

Hiro stuck his tongue out at Bellamy, which made both Tadashi and Octavia laugh.

"Come on, let's train. You in?" Bellamy asked Tadashi.

Tadashi looked at the three people in front of him. It was easy to say that things between the four of them had been…. tense.

Bellamy was right, they were all angry. So angry that they didn't want to speak to each other.

Tadashi still wanted to know a few things. He wanted to know if Hiro and Octavia really didn't want to exist anymore. He wanted to know if Bellamy was still angry. He wanted to know if things were gonna be ok.

Then he remembered the cap on his head. The cap the Octavia had made with her own two hands. She made it personal, she made it about ninjas in San Fransokyo. She cared enough about Tadashi to actually make it.

And he cared about her.

He cared about Octavia. He cared about Hiro. He cared about Bellamy. They all cared about each other.

A journal. Knife lessons. Microbots. A baseball cap.

Was all this enough to keep together?

"Tadashi" Octavia pulled him out of his thoughts "You in or not?"

Tadashi let a smile make its was onto his face.

"I'm in"

* * *

Two years passed after that.

And something big was about to change everything.

* * *

Clarke ran.

Fear and sadness filled her chest, but she kept running. She couldn't stop.

"Dad" she choked out as she blazed through the hallways of the Ark. She could hear the guards race behind her, but she needed to hide this information. Somewhere where it could be found, but not by the guards. If they found it, they'd destroy it.

It was late at night, so most of the Ark was asleep. She couldn't risk giving the information directly to someone. They'd be arrested right away.

"Think, Clarke. Think" Clarke ran faster and faster, not really paying attention to where she was going…

Her shoes screeched to a halt on the metal floor. Clarke panted for a moment before she realised where she was. There was a large window to her right and a hallway to her left, the air tasted dry and smelled like disinfectant.

"Disinfectant" Clarke blinked the tears out of her eyes and turned towards the hallway.

"Can't go there" she said to herself "They'll expect it. I need to hide-" She gasped.

Clarke looked at the chip in her hands. After her father had told her what he was about to do, she made a copy of the information on a chip that Tadashi had given her a while back when she was helping him with an invention.

"That's it" Clarke whispered.

She ran down the hallway towards the smell of chemicals. Her feet traveled swiftly as she made a right and entered Med Station.

"Ow!" Clarke screamed as soon as she entered.

A beeping sound came from the right side of the room, near an examination table and a couple of medicine cabinets. Clarke waited until Baymax fully inflated himself before rushing over to him.

"Hello, Clarke" Baymax recognised her "I heard a cry of distress. How may I be of assistance?"

"Baymax" Clarke was breathing heavily "I'm not hurt, but I need you to do something for me"

"Your breathing levels seem to be elevated" Baymax noticed "And you seem to be distressed. Allow me to scan you so-"

"Don't scan me" Clarke felt tears run down her cheeks "Something happened. Something bad. I need you to keep this safe" She held up a blue rectangular chip.

"Is this chip important to your health?" Baymax asked.

"Yes!" Clarke snapped "Listen, I need you to hide this with your other chip. You and I are the only ones who know about it. You can't give it to anyone!"

"Anyone?" Baymax blinked.

'Crap' thought Clarke. If Baymax wasn't allowed to give anyone the chip, then no one would find out about the Ark. She couldn't tell Baymax to give it to her mom, she was on the Council! She'd be found out in less than a day.

"Tadashi" Clarke decided "You can only give this to Tadashi. Tell him that this information is more important than anything else on the Ark. He needs to get the message out, or we're all doomed"

"Clarke, are you alright?" Baymax prodded "Maybe if you told me-"

"My dad's dead, Baymax!" Clarke sobbed "He died for this so I need you to hide it. Don't give it or mention it to anyone else except Tadashi"

Baymax hesitated for a moment and Clarke felt her heart lurch. "Alright" Baymax opened his access portal on the left side of his chest. It had compartments for four different chips, although it only contained his green healthcare chip.

Clarke placed the blue chip inside and closed the access portal with a sigh of relief.

"Clarke" Baymax looked at her "I am sorry about your father" Clarke vaguely wondered when he had been programmed to say something like that.

Clarke's head snapped around when she heard the loud footsteps of guards run through the Ark. She didn't have much time, she had to get away from Baymax.

"Baymax, thanks" Clarke sniffled "I am satisfied with my care"

Baymax obligingly deflated back into his red box as Clarke bolted out of Med Station. She made two right turns and headed towards Mecha Station. She had to get as far away from Baymax as possible.

The guards reached her as soon as she got to Mecha Station, where she was immediately arrested for Treason.

* * *

 **So, did you like it?**

 **Here's where we enter a new 'story arc'. Have a lovely day/afternoon/night, and I shall see you in the next chapter! Whenever that may be.**

 **Notes:**

 **Otouto - Little Brother**

 **Nii-chan - Older Brother**


End file.
